Recovering Lost Memories
by SharinganAnbuSakura
Summary: Sakura Haruno is captured by the Akatsuki and after a few nights, she begins to have dreams that seem familiar. Will the ones who know of the events of the past tell her or will they leave her in the dark? Full Summary Inside. ItaSaku -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

_**Recovering Lost Memories**_

_**An ItaSaku Story by SharinganAnbuSakura**_

_**Full Summary:Sakura Haruno is captured by the Akatsuki and after a few nights, she begins to have dreams that seem familiar. Will the ones who know of the events of the past tell her or will they leave her in the dark as they have been doing all these years? Will even the one who caused the horrific past events finally appear from the shadows to speak the truth to the young girl that deserves to finally learn of her unspeakable past and even if the one does tell her, will she believe?**_

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

"She will never remember will she, Tsunade-sama?" A man with silver hair stood beside the bedside of a sleeping girl. The pink haired girl shifted in the bed and everyone tense, but the girl remained unconscious. The four figures in the small hospital room remained quiet before continuing their secret conversation.

"The only way she will remember all the painful memories is if someone tells her or if…" Tsunade paused. The silver haired jounin glanced at her to continue. She nodded and finally spoke up again. "He comes back and sees her, with the fact that he will probably tell her."

The respectable 5th Hokage sighed quietly before beginning again. "I can't believe my own apprentice had to experience this." She walked over to the bedside and put a hand on the girl's forehead. The pink haired girl whimpered as she placed her hand on her forehead. She had a high temperature and returned her hand to her side.

"Why did our daughter have to be in this?" The girl's mother whimpered. Tsunade rubbed her eyes from exhaustion before turning to the grieving mother who was seated near the bed of the young girl.

"She chose to be in this. Even if she didn't know at the time what would happen. It wasn't her fault, but was his." The jounin answered quietly answered before Tsunade could open her mouth to answer. She shot him a grateful glance and turned back to the form of the pink haired girl.

"How did our 13 year old daughter get into this mess?" The father spoke quietly. The mother started to sob and wail, causing the father to bend down and whisper comforting words into her ear. Tsunade stared at her unconscious apprentice and couldn't help but feel guilt. It was part of her fault for not intervening.

The mother finally brought her sobbing and wailing to small sniffs. "She sought out companionship and maybe even…." Tsunade began and then the mother began to have another grieving fit. She stopped and saw a glare coming from the father. She sighed loudly and focused on ways to explain without upsetting the parents anymore.

"She sought out companionship and maybe even love she never received from her few friends or even her own parents." Tsunade avoided the confused stares from the grieving parents. "She even told me that you hardly ever paid attention to her. You were busy with work and missions." The mother's gaze drifted to the ground and she felt shame.

Silence fell upon the small, tension-filled room. "What of her teammates? Naruto and Sasuke?" The father finally broke the silence. The jounin and Tsunade glanced at each other briefly before bringing their attention back to the pink haired apprentice.

"You may explain, Kakashi." Tsunade quietly whispered. Kakashi nodded and focused on the parents.

"Only Sasuke will be able to remember. Naruto's memories of these events have been erased. Sasuke is not permitted to tell Naruto or Sakura of the past. They have suffered enough." Kakashi clenched and unclenched his hands. Tsunade could feel a few tears sting her eyes and she also saw Kakashi was even quietly breaking down.

"We also will not tell them. No one will tell them. We all have to promise that no one in this room or outside this room will tell Naruto, Sakura, or even anyone born after this date will know of this. It will be the same as the decree for Naruto's Kyuubi. The parent's of the children are not allowed to tell their children for the safety of Naruto and Sakura." Everyone in the room nodded without making a noise.

"Then it is decided." Kakashi whispered. "Case closed."

* * *

_**So many questions left unanswered huh? Poor Sakura and Naruto. Will they ever know?**_

_**Hehe. Keep on reading when the chapters are updated to see. **_

_**Please review.**_

_**SharinganAnbuSakura**_


	2. Chapter 2:Captured

_**Recovering Lost Memories:**__** By SharinganAnbuSakura**_

_**(A/N: I have decided to take a little break from the Fight for Love since I only have so many ideas. However, if you wish, you may offer some ideas. I am open to all the idea I will receive.**_

_**Ages:**_

_**Sakura – 18**_

_**Naruto – 18**_

_**Sasuke – 18**_

_**Itachi – 20 (I have decided to only put him 2 years older than Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura due to well, I want him younger. Besides, it won't seem Itachi is too old…**_

_**Basics:**_

**2. **"Talking"

**2. **_Thinking_

**3. Inner Sakura **

_**But anyways, here is Recovering Lost Memories…Chapter 1!!!!)**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Capture_d_**

In the darkness of the night shadows, an unknown figure was quietly watching the village from a great distance. _So… the village has recovered from the events of it's past… It didn't take them that long as expected. Apparently, they must be concealing the past from the ones who were victims of the village's dark, troubling past…_

* * *

The figure smirked darkly as it watched the village in complete darkness. It slowly stood up and began to travel with swiftness to the gates of the village. _That will have to change…_

"Hey, Sakura-chan! That teme wants to talk to you." Naruto waved and pointed at Sasuke, who gave Sakura a small smile and ignored Naruto. She waved at Naruto as she approached the small bridge they always gathered at before a mission. The pink haired kunoichi walked over to Sasuke, who signaled Naruto to go somewhere else.

"Ohhhhh, I get it. Have fun." Naruto snickered and Sasuke shot him a death glare before turning to Sakura. Naruto quickly left and walked deep into the woods away from them.

"That dobe. Anyways, Sakura?" Sasuke whispered. _I have to always keep her safe and protected from whatever may happen. Even if he returns, and tells everyone the past. I can't let Sakura learn her past nor Naruto. That's why… _

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" She answered with a smile. She kissed him on the cheek lightly and looked back to see if Naruto was watching, which he wasn't. She turned back to Sasuke, who was staring intensely at her. She blushed slightly and stared into his onyx eyes for a long moment. The only sound heard, was the birds chirping and the water quietly splashing as it went down the small river.

"I was wondering…" _What is taking him so long to talk to me? He has acted so strange after our genin years… He used to be colder and more distant, but now he is more kind and caring. _**Maybe he finally fell for your charm? **_I doubt that… However, I do like this Sasuke more than the younger one. _**You're making such a big deal out of this, he just matured…**

"Wondering…?" Sakura asked, seeing him shift his eyes elsewhere. _It's so hard to tell her. No, ask her…_ Sakura lifted her hand up and cupped one of his cheeks. Sasuke's onyx eyes slowly drifted back to her. _Well, I better do it now…_

"Wondering…" He paused and put a hand behind his back. Sakura shot him a confused glance. He brought his hand, which was balled into a fist as if holding something, and put it in front of her. "If…" Sakura carefully look at his hand before realization finally dawned on her.

**IS HE DOING WHAT I THINK HE IS DOING?!**_Oh my god…_ Sasuke opened his hand to reveal a small black box. **THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM! OH MY GOD!**_ This has to be a joke, right? A joke…_

He used his other hand to flick the little box open to reveal something she would never expect from him. In the small opened black box, a diamond cherry blossom with petals around it was placed in the box. "Will you marry me?" **SAY YES! SAY YES! Inner Sakura screamed at her. **_I have to be dreaming…_

Sakura stood shocked and stared at the diamond ring. _I HAVE TO BE DREAMING!_**No matter how much you tell yourself that, you will ALWAYS know that it isn't! **Sasuke resisted the urge to smirk at Sakura's reaction.

_I think she thinks this must be a dream or something by the look on her face. _"Sakura? Did you hear me?" She nodded slowly at first, and then started nodding furiously.

"I…." Sakura began before smiling up at Sasuke as she realized it wasn't a dream. "Will." Sasuke quickly slipped the ring on her finger before embracing her gently. She embraced him back and lifted her hand to see the beautiful ring on her finger. _It's so beautiful._

_I promise to protect you with my life, Sakura. I will not allow my teammate and fiancée to discover her life-shattering past. I can't believe it happened to her of all people, but at least she will never learn of it. _Sakura noticed him tense up some after he embraced her and she began to wonder why. Sasuke withdrew from hugging her and leaned in close to her face.

**We've been waiting for this forever! **_No, we haven't. _**You have kissed him before? **_Yes… _**WHEN!? **_We were barely conscious. _She became lost in her memories as Sasuke drew closer.

_"Sakura! Stay with me!" Sasuke whispered desperately to his injured teammate as he held her close to him. The light in her eyes were dulling quickly. "TSUNADE-SAMA!" Sasuke called to the Hokage, who was fighting the rogue ninja leader. She heard him and quickly knocked the leader out before rushing over to help Sasuke and Sakura. _

_"Come on, Sakura! You can't die now." Sakura barely heard him as she closed her eyes. She felt so much pain in her left side of her waist and her stomach. She could hear faint screams and wailings. __**Must be Naruto… I really hope he becomes Hokage… **_

_"Hold on, Sakura." Tsunade quietly said as she began healing Sakura's continuously bleeding side. After about five minutes, she had stopped the bleeding and began on her stomach. __**My apprentice better not die here. Not now.**__Sakura let out a small whimper as she felt pain shoot through her stomach and left side of her waist. _

_**Well… I guess I lived a good life… I had many friends… **_**Come on, we can't die yet! We never even got married! **_**It's better than dieing alone…**__Sakura could feel herself drifting away and knew that she wouldn't make it. _

_"SAKURA! YOU ARE MY APPRENTICE AND YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO LIVE THROUGH THIS!" Tsunade screamed out as she finally finished healing Sakura's stomach and started bandaging the wounds. Sakura weakly smiled and began to open her eyes again. __**Damn it, Sakura! Don't die on us this way. **_

_Sakura was slowly recovering her vision as she saw a crying Naruto behind a serious looking Tsunade. Finally, after a few minutes, her vision returned to normal and she could see clearly. "Oh Sakura-chan!" Naruto gave her a gentle bear hug and she could feel her jounin outfit becoming wet as he cried into her shoulder. "I'm never gonna let you die, Sakura-chan!" Naruto let go of her as he sensed her becoming sleepy again._

_"I-I trust y-you, N-Naruto…" Naruto smiled and quickly dodged a kunai that was aiming for him by a rogue ninja. She watched Naruto disappear into the forest to deal with the rest of the ninja. Tsunade stood up and smiled softly at Sakura. Sakura smiled weakly and looked up to see who had their arms around her._

_Tsunade walked off into the dark forest to help Naruto. "Naruto! You had better save me some of those rogue ninjas! I want payback for what they did to Sakura!" Tsunade yelled as she began to run into the forest. Sakura shot Sasuke a confused glance. She could feel sleepiness getting the best of her._

_"Sasuke-kun, w-what are y-you doing?" She asked weakly as her eyes began to close. She felt something brush her lips and instantly opened her eyes to see Sasuke kissing her. She smiled against his lips softly and then let herself close her eyes and drift into unconsciousness. _

As Sasuke kissed her gently, it sent a tingling sensation down her spine as she returned it.They broke the kiss and looked at each other for a long moment of silence. Naruto came back and smiled at the sight of Sakura and Sasuke staring at each other as they hugged each other. He noticed the ring on her finger, which made his smile grow bigger. Finally, Sasuke and Sakura noticed him and she blushed.

"About time, Sasuke-teme." Sasuke ignored Naruto's comment and released his grip on Sakura. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. She looked up at him and smiled. "Aww… Sasuke is sooo cute." Naruto sarcastically mocked. The couple shot him a death glare.

Sakura and Sasuke walked over to him to wait for their sensei. After about twenty minutes, the silver haired jounin appeared on the bridge. "Yo." He waved at them and smiled through the mask. Naruto and Sakura glared at him as he began his excuse for being late. "Sorry I was late, guys. I was-"

"Reading that perverted book and you lost track of the time!" Sakura interrupted him and Naruto glared at him even more. Kakashi sighed and chuckled softly.

"Anyways, we have a mission." Kakashi began again. _No, really? Why would we be here if there wasn't a mission? _Naruto thought sarcastically. "It is only for our team. Since we are the strongest team in Konoha right now." Sasuke smirked at that.

_I have the best medical skills, Naruto and Sasuke are the strongest and most skilled, and Kakashi is the strongest jounin. Which makes us… _**THE BEST! **"But, you must remember, even though we may the best in the village doesn't mean this will be easier or any less deadly." Kakashi reminded them quickly. The teammates nodded as to say they understood clearly.

"Now, onto the mission…"Karachi's expression changed into dead seriousness as he leaned against the bridge's railing. Sakura noticed the atmosphere changed after his expression changed. Sakura noticed Kakashi's body tense as he looked over his team. _Why do I have the feeling this isn't gonna be a good mission at all? _

"Our mission is to retrieve and recover two scrolls that the Akatsuki have in their possession." Kakashi paused to watch their reactions. _This is going to be the deadliest mission since Naruto and Sakura have no recollection of their past. Not to mention Sasuke who will ignore the mission altogether to go after his brother. I can only hope he doesn't tell them the past…_

_Sakura and Naruto must not learn of their past no matter what. I do not want to watch them suffer all over again. As long as Sasuke keeps to the plan and keeps them out of harm's way, I think this mission will be successful. However, who's to say that the one who caused the events to happen won't take what he was attached to? _

Sakura's eyes widened in fear and in excitement as she sometimes dreamed of finally destroying the Akatsuki. _We finally get a chance to kill them! Especially that Uchiha Itachi. He hurt Sasuke and I plan to help Sasuke with his revenge. _**Bring it, Akatsuki! Inner Sakura punched the air fiercely in Sakura's mind. **

Naruto felt more fear than excitement. _They are after me… I could be kidnapped and die on this mission! I can't do this… But, Hokage's have to be strong right? I will be Hokage in a matter of years thanks to Tsunade announcing I would be Hokage in two years. I have to do this mission because I am going to be Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. BELIEVE IT! _Naruto clenched his fists and smiled at Kakashi, who returned a small smile to the hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja.

_I will make him pay. For all he has done. To our clan, to me, to everyone. I am an avenger and nothing will stop me! Watch out, Itachi. I am going to kill you soon. _Sasuke smirked darkly at his thoughts. _Soon enough, brother. I will surpass you._

Kakashi noticed Sasuke's dark smirk almost instantly and regretted to take Sasuke on this mission. He would defiantly be a problem if they met the elder Uchiha along the way. _I have to focus on keeping Sakura and Naruto safe while I have to keep Sasuke away from that older Uchiha. God… Sakura and Naruto will have to stay close to me or else this will be trouble._

"We leave tomorrow at seven a.m. Do not be late. This will be a short trip so pack lightly. We'll be gone about three days. I will explain more of the mission tomorrow." Kakashi explained before faintly smiling at them through the mask. Sakura and Naruto returned an equally faint smile, while Sasuke smirked at Kakashi. _Sasuke, if you go out of order and put us in danger… I swear I will stop you and knock you out before you get us in any trouble._

"See you later." Kakashi waved good-bye before disappearing into a puff of smoke. Sakura glanced through the corner of her eye toward Sasuke, who was looking down at the ground with fists clenched. She turned around and hugged him tightly before waving good-bye to Naruto.

Naruto waved back before running into the forest towards the village. She felt two arms encircle her waist and she turned her head to see Sasuke smiling at her. She smiled back and turned in his grip to place a kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss and let her go before whispering a good bye before he also disappeared into a puff of smoke.

* * *

Sakura silently walked home through the forest to her apartment in the village. Along the way, she became lost in her thoughts. _So, I will be Sasuke's wife, huh? _**Ooh, that means you guys will have- **_LET'S NOT GO INTO THAT YET! _**I was just gonna say kids… Inner Sakura muttered.**_Yeah right… Sakura sarcastically said._

**At least, you finally have the boy of your childhood dreams. **_Actually, he's a man now. _**Whatever. But, what about the mission? **_What about the mission…? _**I bet he's gonna go after Itachi… **Sakura sighed as she thought of Sasuke leaving her to find Itachi and kill him.

_After he kills Itachi though, he'll come back to us right?? _**Sakura-chan, he left you once to go join Orochimaru and only came back since Naruto and Kakashi brought him back. **_But… _**Sakura-chan, are you sure we should go through with this?**_I-I don't know…_

Sakura realized she was in front of her apartment door. She unlocked the door quickly and shut the door behind her before walking into the bathroom to take a long shower. But even the shower couldn't help her from thinking about what was about to happen.

_What if Itachi kills Sasuke-kun? What if Sasuke-kun runs off to fight Itachi and never comes back? What if-_**SHUT UP! Stop worrying! Inner Sakura glared at her from inside her mind. I mean you're thinking of only the bad stuff! What about the rewards for if Sasuke-kun kills Itachi? **

_You're right… We'll get married. Have kids. Watch them grow up. Die of old age together. Then our kids will have grandchildren, great grandchildren, and they'll just keep continuing the Uchiha clan. _**Yeah. If life was that simple. There is no simple normal life…**

Sakura got out of the shower and dried off before she exited the room to put on her pajamas. After she did so, she collapsed on the bed and layed her head on the pillow. "Finally…" She murmured to herself as she realized on how tired she really was. Tsunade wasn't giving her any breaks when it came to training her even more incase she would become Hokage.

Sakura yawned and stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and soon found herself sleeping. Even as she slept, she didn't notice there was a dark figure outside on the roof of another apartment, watching her every move.

"Shizune… Do you think I made the right decision on letting Sasuke and Naruto going to find and gather information on the Akatsuki?" Tsunade grabbed her sake bottle and filled her small cup, before downing the cup in one gulp. Shizune looked at Tsunade worriedly as she remained quiet.

"Why _are_ you letting Naruto go? Most importantly, Sakura! She is not ready yet to see him! You know it too! What if he tells her the truth?!" Shizune yelled at the Hokage. Tsunade was on her second cup of sake and stopped before she drank.

"I think Naruto can handle himself. He is 18 years old now, as are the others also. I am mostly worried about Sakura. After Sasuke was ordered to keep close watch on them both and make sure they are protected, I think he would know to do his job. Now, stop worrying and depressing everyone!" Tsunade yelled at her friend. She hiccupped and then turned around in her chair to stare out the window as she continued to drink sake. _God please help Sakura and Naruto not discover the truth of their past…_

Sakura woke up and yawned sleepily. She turned her head to look at the clock, which read six a.m. _Oh shit, I forgot to get packed! _Sakura sat up quickly and ran over to her green backpack, which set against the wall. "How long were we gonna be gone?!" Sakura smacked her forehead, trying to remember.

**I think it was three days… Inner Sakura yawned. **Sakura ran over to her drawers and carefully got out money, clothes, and weapons. _Man, I forgot we were leaving today. Why did it have to be today?! _**Damn it! Stop panicking! It's annoying! Inner Sakura complained.**

She placed all the stuff from the drawers into the backpack. She then changed from her pajamas into a red shirt, with black capris, and her white medical skirt on which included her undergarments. She placed on a black mesh shirt before she put on the red shirt since the red shirt was becoming a little too small for her. She then put on her black sandals and got a brush.

She quickly finished getting ready and when she looked back at the clock, it read 6:30 a.m. _damn it, I'm slow! _**Stop complaining and hurry up! Inner Sakura grumbled. **_Someone's grumpy in the morning…_

* * *

She disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared at the Konoha gates. She sighed as she realized she was the first one here. She got her headband out of her backpack, put it on her head, and tightly secured it there. She sat against one of the posts and watched the sky, which was darkening by the minute. 

_ It had better not rain now. I'll be so pissed. _**DO YOU EVER STOP COMPLAINING!? Inner Sakura yelled as loud as she could. **"Hey, Sakura-chan!" She looked up to see Naruto walking towards her. She gave him a big smile as he sat down next to her.

"You got up early too, huh?" She nodded and closed her eyes. "Kakashi better not be late. If he's reading that perverted book this early, I'll kill him." Naruto grumbled loudly. Sakura let out a giggle and Naruto resisted the urge to laugh too.

"You'll kill me, Naruto? Do you really think ya could?" Kakashi appeared in front of them and scared them both. Naruto laughed nervously and Sakura started laughing at Naruto's shocked reaction.

"Uh no, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment while Kakashi smiled through his mask and chuckled. Sakura tried the resist the urge to laugh again, but failed in doing so. Naruto looked at her and then started laughing himself. _We're all crazy. _Naruto thought to himself while he laughed along with Sakura.

They finally stopped laughing and looked up at their former sensei. He had gotten out his perverted book again. "Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto and Sakura warned in low voices. Kakashi looked up from the page he was reading and scratched his head.

"I just wanted to catch up on reading before we leave since I won't get to read it for three days." Sakura smacked her forehead and turned to see Sasuke walking towards them. She looked at her watch, which glowed 6:55 a.m.

She stood up and walked over to Sasuke, who hugged her before letting go to see Naruto laughing at the sight. Sakura turned around and stuck her tongue out at Naruto, who gave her an innocent look. She laughed and turned to Kakashi.

"Alright, we need to get going after I explain the mission." They all nodded and waited for instructions. "First, we must follow the map an ANBU squad drew out that shows the trail to one of the Akatsuki hideouts. It is the only one we know of so far, but we know there is more than one."

"Next, we must retrieve the scroll without being detected and get out of there before they track us. We will come back to Konoha and return the scrolls to Tsunade-sama. While we're on the mission, I want you all to be careful and not be seen for the sake of our safety. Do not abandon each other." Kakashi glanced over at the Uchiha, who was obviously lost in his own world. _This is gonna be a long mission._

* * *

Team Kakashi, as they decided to be called were only a mile away from the hideout. They had been traveling for one day already and had to spend the night in a small town. It had been a long trip so far with Sasuke and Naruto fighting, while Kakashi was focusing on the map. Sakura sighed as she watched the hideout from her position.

She was in the tallest tree, nearest to the Akatsuki hideout and was camouflaged as well as she could be. She watched stone building, from behind all the leaves and branches. She had masked her chakra as she continued to carefully watch the unusually quiet building. _It's too quiet. Where are the Akatsuki members?_

She then watched Kakashi and Sasuke enter the building with great speed. She barely saw them or heard them, but felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around with a kunai, ready to strike, only to see Naruto. "Sakura-chan, I'm gonna stay up here with you, okay?" He asked desperately. She nodded and he crouched next to her on the same branch.

They both watched for about thirty minutes. "What's taking them so long?" She whispered quietly so only, he could hear. He shook his head and continued to watch. Finally, they heard an explosion and saw Kakashi run out with one scroll. "Oh shit, where is Sasuke? And the other scroll?" Sakura gasped as the building was becoming engulfed in flames.

"Sakura, Naruto, get over here." Kakashi called from the trunk of the tree. They carefully and almost soundlessly leapt down next to Kakashi. They both wanted an explanation. "He'll be out in a few minutes." Kakashi paused as he saw the young Uchiha running towards them. He was carrying the other scroll in one hand as he raced towards them.

"Only one Akatsuki member was in there. He didn't see me though, but we did set off many traps. The Akatsuki member sent exploding clay birds at me, so that's why the building blew up and caught on fire." Sakura and Naruto nodded and turned to Kakashi for orders.

"We are leaving now." Kakashi sped off in the direction to Konoha, with the others following behind him. Kakashi stopped after about 5 minutes and didn't speak. Sakura wondered what was going on and she saw her sensei's eyes flicker back and forth.

"I suggest you give us back the scrolls, Kakashi-san." A deep voice rumbled through the forest. _Who the hell is this guy? How does he know Kakashi-sensei?! _She glanced at Sasuke, who was just activated his Sharingan.

"These scrolls were ours in the first place." Kakashi spoke as a dark figure with an Akatsuki cloak stepped out of the bushes. A hat was placed over his head so you couldn't see his face. The Akatsuki member disappeared, appeared behind Kakashi, and stuck a kunai in Kakashi's back. She realized it was a shadow clone as it turned into smoke.

"Who are you!?" Sakura yelled at the Akatsuki man. He ignored her and blocked Sasuke's punch. He sent Sasuke flying through the forest and finally heard a distant thud. Sasuke didn't return anytime soon either as the man walked towards Naruto.

_Where'd Kakashi-sensei go!? Is Sasuke-kun alright?! _**Let's show this guy, that no one messes with us. **Sakura gathered chakra in her hand and ran towards the man, aiming a punch for his back. He knocked Naruto down and disappeared.

"S-Sakura-c-chan…it's-" Naruto passed out after the man pressed a pressure point and Naruto went limp. The man then turned to her and he walked towards her. She just now realized this one didn't want Naruto, since he didn't get Naruto and leave. It can't be that Uchiha Itachi, it has to be someone else.

_It can't be the swordsman, Kisame either because he doesn't have his sword. What about Sasori or that one guy with the clay birds? _**Whoever it is, just get out of his way! **Kakashi- sensei appeared and picked up Naruto. "Sakura, get Sasuke and get back to the village. NOW!" Kakashi disappeared with Naruto.

_Where the hell is Sasuke-kun!? _She was beginning to panic and she ran off in the direction she saw Sasuke get thrown. She knew that man was still following her and it pissed her off that he didn't just end it now. He was toying with her and it ticked her off more than anything did right now. She finally saw Sasuke, who was unconscious and bleeding from the shoulder.

She rushed over and quickly healed his shoulder. She looked over her shoulder to see the man was gone. "Where did he go?" She quietly whispered. Sasuke was still unconscious and this wasn't helping.

"Right behind you." She heard someone whisper in her ear. She was about to turn around when she felt herself falling. Before she landed on the ground, she was unconscious. "Foolish." The man quietly commented before picking up the pink haired kunoichi and the raven haired Shinobi. He then disappeared into the dark forest as it began to rain heavily on to them all.

* * *

_**Who is that Akatsuki member?? He knocked out Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. But, why didn't this guy take Naruto when he had the chance? JUST WHO IS THIS GUY? Hehe, it's fun messing with you guys. You'll find out who this strong member is… next chapter…**_

_**I know this chapter was long. Sorry, but I just had so many ideas at the time and I wanted to write them all for the first chapter. **_

_**Can you believe Sasuke and Sakura got engaged? –Gasp- But, he does want to protect her from the guy who caused the past events to happen. However, he is now only thinking about revenge and killing Itachi. That is defiantly Sasuke! -.-**_

_**Yes, I think some characters seem out of character. –Coughs- Sasuke… Don't worry, that was mostly just for this chapter. **_

_**Anyways, please review!! I worked very hard on this so far. I just need to get started on the other chapter. Thanks for reading and hoped ya guys enjoyed it!**_

_**SharinganAnbuSakura**_


	3. Chapter 3: Troubled Minds

_**Recovering Lost Memories**_

_**Yay! I'm finally updating this story! I just finished **_**The Fight For Love**_** and I would hope you guys would give that story a chance too. I have to make the sequel to that after start updating this story more… **_

_**Anyways, onto the story!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Troubled Minds**

Sakura's emerald eyes fluttered open slowly as she felt something cold around her ankles and wrists. She looked down at her wrists to see shackles around them, and she immediately tried to pry them off, which failed miserably. She felt completely drained of chakra and it didn't help that she was in a dim lighted room. _This isn't just any room… _**It's a torture chamber!! **

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw her teammate on the wall across from her. "Sasuke!" He didn't awaken; he just sat against the wall with his head down and unmoving. "No… He can't be dead…" Sakura watched him closely, and was relieved to see his form slowly rising up and down.

She looked around the dim lighted room for an escape, which to her luck; she found a metal door at the top of a staircase. _We have to get out of here. Where's Naruto and Kakashi?! _She then remembered that Kakashi had ordered them to come to Konoha as soon as possible. She bit her lip as she lowered her head in defeat.

"So much for getting out of here…" Sakura softly whispered as she resisted the urge to cry. _I am a strong kunoichi and I refuse to cry like my younger Genin self. I am stronger now and I can't cry no matter what! No matter how much these people will torture me, I can't cry! What would Sasuke think if I cried after a small part of torture?_

_Ibiki, the head ANBU ninja, dealt with torture and why can't I? _Sakura remembered all the scar, burn, and drill marks on his head and face. It looked horrible and painful. _Can I really get through that kind of torture? What about emotional and mental torture!?_

"Sa-Sakura, are you okay?" She heard a small voice whisper. Her gaze drifted across the room and stopped at Sasuke. He was staring at her softly and gave her a small smile, which she returned. She nodded and heard the metal door slam. _Oh no, it can't be time for torture already, can it?!_

Sakura's head snapped up as she looked at a dark figure quickly descending the staircase. The figure walked over to Sasuke and her eyes widened, as the figure bent down and Sasuke screamed. "Sasuke!" She heard a loud crack and stared as the figure stepped away and retreated upstairs. She heard the door slam again and her gaze softened as she stared at Sasuke.

"What did he do to you, Sasuke?!" Sasuke coughed out blood onto the cold concrete floor. Sakura watched in fear as Sasuke wiped his mouth against his shoulder to get the blood off his mouth. "Sasuke-kun…?"

"He just punched me in the ribs, don't worry. I'm okay, just w-worry –" He coughed up a small amount of blood before he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the rough stone wall. "Sakura, be as strong as you can, okay?" She nodded as she quietly stared at the door.

_What will that man do when he returns…? _**We have to be STRONG! Stop worrying, we'll get out of this! **_I hope so… _"Will you be okay, Sasuke?" He nodded with his eyes still closed. She sighed softly as she looked at her shackles.

Anger was beginning to boil up inside of Sakura. _Do they think they can do whatever they please? Do they think I will cave to their torture? NO! _"I refuse to be a prisoner…" She whispered hoarsely.

"What did you say, Sakura?" Sasuke replied as she heard him cough more. He opened his eyes and gazed at her. Onyx met emerald as she opened her mouth to repeat what she said.

"I refuse to be a prisoner…" She gave him a small smile before taking a deep breath. "We were going to raise a family and get married but now this has happened." She glared at the metal door as she continued again. "I REFUSE TO BE A PRISONER!" She yelled out as loud as she could.

Her voice echoed around the room and Sasuke looked at her in surprise and shock. The echoes finally ceased and she looked down at her shackles. She could feel a little chakra, and she needed it now. She gathered chakra in her left hand as she broke the shackle on her right hand. "I'm not going to be taken prisoner like this."

She did the same thing with her left hand and smirked at her work. "Sakura, be careful." She nodded and reached for a senbon in her weapon pouch, only to find that she had no weapons. She let out a soft growl in annoyance.

"They took my weapons, do you have any?" Sasuke shook his head after attempting to search his pouch and holster. An uncomfortable silence commenced after Sakura leaned her head against the wall. About thirty minutes passed before Sakura was starting to fall into unconsciousness, if not for the door that they heard slam again.

Sakura's eyes flew open and glared at the figure descending down the steps. It seemed shorter and she made out blonde hair. _Who is that? _The blonde figure was walking towards her and she noticed it looked like a woman.

"Looks like our two little spies finally woke up, yeah?" She realized that is was a man and not a woman. The man knelt in front of her and gazed into her emerald eyes.

"What do you want from us?" She whispered dangerously. She glared at him coldly as she heard the door slam again. She looked up to see a red haired man making his way towards her also.

"Deidara-san, what are you doing?" The man looked like Gaara except he didn't have the love symbol on his forehead. _What the hell, why does this Deidara guy look like Ino while this other guy look like Gaara!? I think I'm going insane…_

"I'm just seeing what _he _brought in, Sasori-san!" Deidara stood up while Sasori sighed and walked up to the Sakura.

"Do you know why you're here?" Sasori whispered, and she shook her head slightly. "You are here to be punished for trying to steal our scrolls and for trespassing into enemy territory." His voice was calm yet cold and it made Sakura shiver at the deadly calmness.

He stood back up while another silence ensued. The four Shinobi stayed like that for a long time until Sasuke's coughs brought him to their attention. "You are Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, correct?" Sakura nodded as did Sasuke. "The sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan massacre besides Itachi Uchiha, who caused the event to test his capabilities. Not to mention you've trained under Orochimaru and acquired the Sharingan correct?" Sasuke nodded with a glare at Sasori and Deidara.

"Sakura Haruno, the top medical ninja in Konoha who has surpassed Tsunade in power, strength, and medical abilities. Yet, you have perfect chakra control, inhuman strength, and have trained with Kakashi Hatake and the legendary Tsunade while Sasuke has trained with Orochimaru and Kakashi." Sakura nodded and Sasori smirked.

"You'll be coming with us, Sakura-san." Sasori noticed she already had removed from her wrist shackles. "Were you planning to escape here unharmed or something?" Sasori asked calmly as his eyes narrowed. Sakura didn't respond, just stared silently at him. Sasori smirked, as he smacked her across the face.

Sakura didn't scream, she just kept it in. It hurt, but not as bad as she thought it would. "Where am I going, Sasori-san?" Deidara unlocked the shackles around her ankles and pulled her up by her arm. She felt pain shoot through her legs from sitting in that cramped position for who knows how long.

"You're going to meet a few Akatsuki members while Sasuke will stay here." Sakura's eyes widened in fear and shock. _NO! I can't just leave Sasuke here to die! _Sakura resisted the urge to punch Sasori with her inhuman strength. "Have fun with Kisame later, Sasuke." Sasori smirked darkly at Sasuke, who only glared coldly back.

Deidara led Sakura up the staircase, even though she was trying her best to ignore the pain in her legs. Deidara noticed this and sighed, before stopping and picking her up bridal style. "Why are you doing this?" Sakura hissed at him.

"Would you prefer to walk and slow us down, or would you prefer to be carried and not feel as much pain, yeah?" Deidara simply asked, which made Sakura tense. She ignored the question and he took her answer as a yes. He carried her all the way up to the staircase before Sasori opened the metal door.

_What is going to happen to me? Why am I being put through this!? _Deidara carried her through the door and turned left, down a long hallway filled with more doors except they were wooden. **What the hell is with this place and doors!? **She sighed and resisted the urge to lay her head against Deidara's shoulder. _I'm engaged and I refuse to lay my head down on another man's chest, damn it! _

Sasori walked in front of them and all she could hear was there quiet footsteps as they walked down the long hallway. Finally, they stopped by a door that had a metal plate above it that read 'Meeting Room'. _Who's in there? Oh please don't let Itachi Uchiha be in there or their Leader! _

Sasori quietly opened the door and they stepped inside. The room was very dim, even more then the torture chamber. _Why do I have the feeling that this is going to be much worse? _Deidara dropped Sakura on the floor, and she flinched from all the pain. _I HAVE to be strong!_

"Leader-sama, why do you want this weakling kunoichi?" A voice growled, as a shark-like man stepped out of the shadows and sat down in a chair that was around a round table.

"Nice to see you again, eh Kisame-san?" Sakura smirked at the shark-like man. He returned a darker smirk. _I still remember when I had to fight him with Sasuke. Boy, that was a horrible fight. _

"You still remember our fight, kunoichi?" Kisame chuckled darkly at Sakura's reaction. She ignored him and focused on the rest of the Akatsuki members. She only noticed two others members were in the room besides Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame. "Where's Itachi-san and Leader-sama?" Kisame asked, yawning from boredom.

"I'm here already, Kisame." A shaded figure stepped out from shadows. "But, yes where is Itachi-san?" As if reading his mind, the wooden door opened and shut quietly. Sakura turned around and saw the man that haunted her teammates' dreams.

"Itachi…Uchiha…" Sakura whispered softly as she stared into crimson eyes. _Why do those eyes look… familiar? As if I have seen them more than once…? _Sakura's gaze drifted away from Itachi, back to Leader. "Why am I here?"

"You have tried to steal _our _scrolls, you have injured our members, and you have broke into one of our hideouts. For all of that you must be punished…" Kisame stood up and walked over to Sakura. He loomed over her, and for once she felt like fear was completely taking over. "But, you have some special abilities that we require such as your medical skills." Kisame sighed out of annoyance and went to go sit again.

"M-my… medical abilities? F-for what?" Sakura cursed herself because she was stuttering. _I have to have a steady voice! They could kill Sasuke or me… I don't want Sasuke to suffer anymore; I just want him to get out of here alive. _Sakura took a deep breath and her eyes hardened. "What would you require my medical abilities for?"

Kisame smirked at her new expression. _Just a minute ago, she was in fear and now she is acting calm without giving her emotions away. This kunoichi will be fun to toy with later on… _

"Our Akatsuki medic turned out to be a spy and has escaped. We have no idea where he is going but that leaves us without a medic. We want you to be our medic." Sakura eyes widened slightly. She wasn't going to give away her shock on the outside, but on the inside, she was panicking. _WHAT!?_

"I need your answer now." Leader's eyes narrowed at her calmness. _How can she change her attitude so quickly? From having fear in her eyes, to having determination and being calm? She is no ordinary kunoichi. _

Sakura heard the question and went into deep thought. _I must get Sasuke out of here. I will only be the medic if they let Sasuke escape unharmed. _"I have made my decision." Kisame raised an eyebrow, awaiting her answer. Itachi simply watched the kunoichi without giving any emotions away, as always.

"I will be the Akatsuki medic…" Kisame smirked at her answer. "But, I have one condition." She simply answered, narrowing her eyes at Kisame's smirk. "You must release Sasuke Uchiha unharmed." Itachi's gaze on her darkened as he heard the name 'Uchiha'.

"Kisame, go release Sasuke Uchiha." Kisame stood up and walked towards the door. "Unharmed, Kisame." Kisame groaned in disappointment, but exited the room. "Haruno-san." Sakura looked up to Leader to see him walking towards her. He kneeled in front of her, and performed hand seals. He placed his hand on her stomach and she felt more pain than she had ever felt in her life. "You must heal yourself to prove you can live up to our standards."

_BASTARD!_ Sakura soon felt blood dripping down her side and growled in anger. She coughed out blood onto the floor while gathering chakra in her hands. She placed her hands on her stomach area and lit up the room with a blue glow while she began to heal her stomach area. She felt pain surge through her as healed more of the bleeding.

_He damaged my stomach, lungs, and my heart damn it! _She could barely breathe from all the pain in her lungs, and her body was moving slowly from the pain in her heart. _I refuse to die here! I have a future with Sasuke and I'm not going to die just because of this! _Sakura didn't notice but her chakra was beginning to switch from blue to green. She had almost finished healing her heart, and was moving onto her lungs.

She was out of breath and felt like someone was choking her. _I REFUSE TO DIE HERE! _The room was lit up completely by the green chakra and Leader watched intently at the kunoichi as the room filled completely with green.

Sakura had finally healed her lungs and were moving onto the stomach, when she felt a mind-splitting headache take over. _What is going on!? He never did anything to make my head hurt this much! _She clutched her side and stopped the bleeding while her other hand was placed on her head. _WHY DOES THIS HURT SO MUCH!? _

She was almost finished healing, and another headache ensued as soon as the first one had ended. Her chakra was changing back and forth from blue to green. She finished healing and then clutched her head.

* * *

_"You shouldn't have went after him, Sakura-chan! You almost died!" Naruto's voice rang through her mind even though she was half-asleep. She felt so much pain in her heart and her stomach. "Why didn't you listen to me when I said he really has left?" Sakura felt tears flowing down her face as she clutched Naruto's hand tightly._

_"I'm sorry… Naruto." Sakura whispered before falling back into unconsciousness._

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened slightly. _What was that!? It can't be a memory can it? I mean I would have remembered that if it really happened! _Sakura looked up to see Leader walking towards her. "You pass and you are now the Akatsuki medic." Leader disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kunoichi." Sakura turned around and saw Itachi walking towards her. Crimson met emerald and there was silence. "You will be staying in my room for the night. Your room isn't ready yet." She nodded slowly, and before she knew it, he gripped her arm and pulled her up. She almost whimpered out in pain but remembered this was Itachi Uchiha and she didn't want to seem weak.

He kept his grip on her arm and led her out the door, into the hallway. "Uchiha-san, could you please be less forceful?" Itachi turned around, his Sharingan blazing. He pinned her against the wall roughly.

"Do not call me by that name. Call me Itachi, not Uchiha." He roughly hissed. She nodded slowly, almost in a trance by the Sharingan. He took her arm in his grip again, and led her down the hallway. Sakura winced at the pain in her arm. He then stopped and stared ahead. Sakura looked past him to see Kisame with Sasuke walking down the opposite way.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered and he gave a small smile while Kisame and him passed by. Sasuke murmured something that took her completely by surprise. She struggled in his Itachi's grip and broke free. She ran towards Sasuke and embraced him. "I love you too and please be careful." Sakura whispered as she felt tears sting her eyes.

Sakura let go and smiled sadly. "I may not approve of your choice, but thank you for setting me free. Just be careful when you're around Itachi…" Sasuke whispered quietly before turning around and following Kisame. _He is being taken away from me again! I… can't believe this. _Another mind-splitting headache came upon her and she let out a scream.

* * *

_"Why do you have to leave?" Sakura felt tears streaming her eyes as she watched a figure leaving the gates. "I love you! I promise… to find you again someday and we'll be together!" The figure disappeared. Sakura fell to her knees as she broke down mentally and emotionally. _I promise we'll be together someday…

* * *

"Sakura?" Sasuke turned around after he heard her scream. She was clutching her head as tears streamed down her face. _No… She can't be remembering something! It'll hurt more as she continues to remember! _"Sakura! Don't believe what you're seeing! It's all a lie!" Sasuke whispered as he ran over to her.

"Sasuke…I think I'm seeing things…I saw myself crying while a figure left…I promised that I would find them and be with them…" Sakura started crying even harder. While Itachi seemed to be standing behind them, staring intensely as if expecting something to happen. "Who would I make that promise to? It was like… I was actually there…" Sakura felt Sasuke grab her hand, while she tightened her grip. "Why…does this have to happen to me, Sasuke?"

"I…don't know." He softly whispered. (AN: Umm, Yeah Sasuke is WAY OOC right there, hopefully I'll get him back onto evil jerk Sasuke once this little scene is over.)

"I'll be waiting for you, Sakura." He kissed her forehead and let go of her hand. He walked away, cursing the Akatsuki but mostly his brother. _Everything I love is taken away from me eventually. Maybe it is time that I realize I can't keep anything I love. Not even Sakura or my friends. _He sighed and followed Kisame.

Sakura felt like everything around her was being destroyed. Her life was falling into the darkness along with all her hopes and dreams. _Why me… Why am I tortured this much? WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!? _Sakura closed her eyes and fell unconsciousness onto the floor, entering another nightmare world.

* * *

_**-Yawn- Wow. That took forever to write and I'm glad to finally have gotten that. Sakura is having probably the worse time possible eh? Sasuke needs to tell her the truth but he just wants to protect her. Stupid Sasuke... I think it might help if she knew what happened but it could go either way with her I guess.**_

_**Yes, Sasuke is extremely out of character. But, I promise to get him out of that eventually. Caring Sasuke kinda gives me the creeps. That's just out there, but anyways I'll get him back to cold distant stupid Sasuke in some chapter.**_

_**What does everyone think about Sakura's personality? I just wanna hear what people think of her, Sasuke, and Itachi. Cuz I know Sasuke is already OOC, I think I almost made Itachi OOC, and Sakura of course is just being Sakura.**_

_**I am glad everyone has liked the story so far. Thanks for all the reviews so far, and I hope you will continue to review! Anyways, thanks for reading!  
**_

_**SharinganAnbuSakura **_


	4. Chapter 4: Just A Dream?

_**Recovering Lost Memories**_

_**Yay! I'm back from camp and I can update this story again! I can only type with one hand though and it's really annoying!! Oh well, I'll get more chapters typed up eventually… **_

_**I'm glad everyone has liked the story so far. Yeah, Sasuke will finally be a jerk again… I don't know whether to call that a good thing or not, but he's getting there.**_

_**Now… Onto the story!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Just A Dream?**

_A small pink haired girl cried loudly as she lifted her bloodied body up from the forest floor. "W-Why is A-Ami s-so m-m-mean to m-me…?" The small girl covered her bleeding side as she walked towards her home in Konoha. _I never did anything to her! She always calls me names, hurts me, and leaves me to die. Yet, I always seem to barely live…

_The pink haired girl continued walking through the darkening forest, while trying to stop the bleeding from her side. Suddenly, she tripped over a tree root and fell onto the ground. The child let out a scream of pain as her injured side hit the ground roughly. Her vision was becoming blurry and hazy since of the great blood loss. "Are you alright?"_

_The girl looked up to see a young man that looked only a few years older than her. She was in shock due to the fact that someone had asked her a question without hurting her. _Why is he asking me a question like that? He should be kicking me! He shouldn't be being nice to me! _She remained silent as she kept to her thoughts._

_"What's your name?" The young man asked, making her look into his onyx eyes. _Is that Sasuke? No, it can't be because we're in the same age group but this guy is older than me… _"S-Sakura H-Haruno." She was starting to feel dizzy and exhausted. She had to ask one question before she faded into unconsciousness. The man bent down and noticed she was bleeding._

_He quickly grabbed bandages from his weapons pouch and wrapped up her sides. "I think it's a nice name, Sakura." He said as he picked her up in his arms. She unconsciously gave a small smile as she looked up at the man holding her. He had black long hair that was tied up in a low pony tail with his black bangs framing his face along with onyx eyes and marks on either side of his nose. _

_"T-Thank y-you, sir." He started to carry her towards Konoha while Sakura felt herself beginning to fall asleep. "M-May I a-ask what y-your name i-is?" His onyx gaze drifted down to her bright emerald eyes. He gave one of his rare small smiles and replied," Yes, my name is-"_

The dream ended as Sakura jolted up in a dark room. Her head ached horribly and she noticed she was in a bed with someone else. She jumped away from the person and onto the floor. "Who are you?!" She asked dangerously as her bare feet landed on the soft carpet.

"…Itachi." She watched him turn around to face her. She looked down at herself and was relieved to see she was fully clothed. "You think too low of me, kunoichi." Itachi's Sharingan eyes were locked with emerald ones. "Why would I take advantage of a sleeping woman?" Her eyes narrowed and she walked over to Itachi's side of the bed.

"I don't trust you because you have murdered my fiancé's clan. I don't trust you because you kill without hesitation. I DON'T TRUST YOU BECAUSE YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" Sakura's eyes narrowed as she was raising her voice to Itachi. Sakura turned around and searched for a chair or a couch. _Where is the other furniture in this hell hole?! _She finally found a couch and layed down on it.

"You could have given me the bed…" She muttered softly.

"You forget that I can hear you perfectly fine and this is my room." Itachi coldly retorted. "You also forget that you should think before you speak."

"Well forgive me if I seem cold and rebellious…" Sakura sarcastically remarked as she stared at the ceiling. The next thing she knew, Itachi was on top of her and pinning her against the couch. "Get off!" Sakura squirmed under him as he coldly glared at her.

"Kunoichi, you need to know when to keep your mouth shut." Itachi coldly stated as Sakura stared into his crimson eyes. The fact that her body was under his was starting to freak Sakura out. He noticed this when Sakura averted her eyes away nervously. He reacted by getting off her and picking her up bridal style. Sakura looked at him with a confused gaze boring into him as he carried her over to the bed.

"No…Please…" She pleaded, as she feared the worst. Instead, he gently placed her on the bed and bent his face close to hers. His hot breath sent a tingling feeling all over her body.

"You may not remember, but I still do." He placed a small kiss on her forehead and exited the room. _What does he mean…? _Then an idea sparked.

"Was he the man in my dream…?" She wondered aloud, unaware that a certain Sharingan wielder had heard her from the other end of the door.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, I have… troubling news…" Sasuke began calmly as he stood in front of her desk. She raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"We'll get the scrolls some other time with more people, Sasuke. But, why isn't Sakura here with you?" Tsunade asked as the young Uchiha's eyes narrowed.

"Sakura has agreed to be the Akatsuki medic under the condition of setting me free." Sasuke's words echoed around the room. Naruto stood shocked while Kakashi's visible eye narrowed.

"WE HAVE TO GET HER BACK, GRANNY!" Naruto screamed after about three minutes of silence. "I DON'T WANNA LOSE SAKURA-CHAN, DAMN IT!" Naruto slammed a fist on Tsunade's desk.

"NARUTO, SHUT UP SO I CAN THINK!" Tsunade yelled and threw an empty bottle of sake at his head. Naruto dodged and the breaking of glass was heard. _God, they seem almost related. _Kakashi thought while he watched Naruto and Tsunade glaring at each other.

_I have to choose between Sakura and Itachi NOW. Will it better if I went and saved Sakura? Would it be better if I killed Itachi then went after Sakura? _Sasuke was deep in his thoughts as he tried to think of a plan. He smirked and looked at his own engagement ring on his finger.

_Sakura, you only get in the way just like you would in the Genin days. I have made this mistake and I'm fixing it now. _Sasuke turned around and walked towards the door before opening the door. "Sasuke, where are you going?" No response. "What are you going to do?" Tsunade asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm going to go fix a few mistakes." Sasuke said coldly as he threw something over his shoulder. He smirked darkly and disappeared through the doorway. The remaining ninja looked at what he threw onto the desk. What they saw made their hearts ache with sorrow and sadness.

"He chose Itachi…" Kakashi began as he glanced at the object.

"Over…" Tsunade quietly whispered.

"Sakura." Naruto felt tears in his eyes as he looked at the cracked engagement ring on the table. "His heart has chosen revenge over love… again."

* * *

_A young man was being pulled by Sakura to the forest. "Come on, Itachi! I wanna show you a surprise!" Itachi purposely dragged his feet. She turned around and pouted while he gave a small smirk. "Just cause you're two years older than me, doesn't mean I can't get you there by force." She gave an evil smirk at Itachi, which made him raise an eyebrow._

_"Do you have any idea how you're going to get me there, blossom?" He adjusted the headband on his arm as he watched Sakura disappear. He felt his hair loosen and he turned around to see Sakura holding the hair tie while smiling brightly. "Give it back, blossom." She disappeared in a puff of smoke again and he noticed his headband missing too. He was only letting her get the best of him and she knew it. _

_"What do you need two headbands for?" He asked as he watched the twelve-year-old girl adjusting his headband on her forehead. She smiled and ran off farther into the forest. He sighed and ran after her. He gently tackled her to the ground and they rolled down a hill. They stopped rolling and had ended up with Itachi on top of Sakura. Sakura blushed while smiling at Itachi._

_"See? I told you I could get you here by force." She laughed as she watched him roll his eyes. Sakura had befriended Itachi over the years after he saved her from dieing in the forest. She was as happy as she could possibly with him. _

_"Yes… It seems you have got me here… Now how do you propose getting me off of you?" She blushed slightly and looked up at him. Sakura leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead._

_"Umm…Please?" Itachi gave her a small kiss on the forehead as well before getting off her. She sat up and tackled him back so she was on top of him now. "I got _you _now." Itachi used one of his hands to stroke her long pink hair. "Blossom, why did you take my headband and put it on your forehead?" Sakura used one of her hands to take off the headband on her forehead._

_"My dream is to be a great kunoichi and when I become one, I'll wear my headband on my forehead." She handed him the headband and smiled softly at him._

_"Blossom, I think you'll be a great kunoichi sooner than you think." Itachi took the headband and placed it on his forehead. Sakura yawned and layed her head down on his chest. Sakura and Itachi layed like that until Sakura finally fell asleep. "You'll be a great kunoichi, Blossom." He picked her up and carried her back to Konoha._

Itachi remembered the memory clearly. _It seems she really has forgotten about the past. Maybe things are just better left in the past. _He sighed and hardened his gaze. _I guess she really has forgotten. Maybe it's also time that I forget the past and focus on the future._

* * *

Sakura stared at the ceiling as she felt herself fading away into another world. The dream world was where she could feel safe and live without fear unlike the real world where you would live in fear and never feel safe. Her own dream world was and always would be her escape into a perfect world created by herself. Or so she thought.

_"Sakura, how did you meet my brother?" Sasuke asked curiously. Sakura smiled brightly as she remembered how he saved her from dieing in the forest. _

_"He saved me, Sasuke-kun. He saved me from dieing in the forest. I was only ten years old when he saved me from death." Sakura stared up at the sky as Sasuke and Sakura lay in the grass staring up at the star filled sky._

_"Sakura, I want to tell you something that I can't tell anyone else. Not even my mother or my brother." Sakura's gaze shifted to him in confusion. She nodded in understanding after a few moments of hesitation._

_"Go ahead, Sasuke-kun." Sakura encouraged softly._

_"…It always seems my father and my brother hate each other. My father always pushes Itachi and sometimes I think my brother will kill him. I see a bloodlust look in his eyes and as soon as I see it, it's gone. Sakura, I feel something bad is going to happen." Sasuke softly whispered. Sakura lifted her hand and placed a hand on his forehand._

_"No matter what, Sasuke-kun, I'll always be by your side as your best friend. If something bad is going to happen, I promise to be by your side to help you get through it." Sasuke gave a small smile, which Sakura returned._

_"Hey, we still have to train for the Chuunin exams, don't we? Maybe your brother will help us train!" Sasuke nodded at Sakura's suggestion. _

_"Yeah, we're going to beat everyone, no matter what." Sasuke smirked, while Sakura yawned and stood up. Sasuke stood up as well as they walked back to the Uchiha Estate. They walked in silence until they heard people whispering in low voices._

_Sakura and Sasuke pressed themselves against the gate wall as much as they could as they listened. "Itachi, you are going to be leader of this clan someday and you must push yourself to be the best. You are slacking off and you are an ANBU captain now. For the sake of the clan, you must train harder nonstop and resist resting." Sasuke heard his father calmly order Itachi. Sakura and Sasuke could feel Itachi's chakra signature changing throughout the whole conversation._

_"Yes, father." Itachi gritted his teeth as he felt Sasuke and Sakura's chakra signatures near them. "I think we should move this conversation elsewhere." Itachi and Fugaku's presence fade away._

_"Sasuke-kun, I am beginning to believe something really will happen… And it will somehow change our lives in the worse way." Sakura shuddered in fear as she gazed sadly at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded as they stared at the each other silently._

_"I think Naruto should know just in case something horrible really does happen." Sasuke softly whispered. Sakura slightly nodded her head and sighed. _Please Itachi; don't do something that will hurt us all including you.

* * *

_**Ok if anyone is confused, I will start explaining where we are so far. Basically, Sakura keeps having dreams about past memories and when she has one, she gets mind-splitting headaches. Apparently, Sasuke has decided to go off and fix all his 'mistakes'. Itachi has also decided to just leave his past behind and focus on the future. This means he's probably going to be evil Itachi again. If anyone is confused about the Hokage Room's scene where Sasuke threw the cracked engagement ring at the desk… It just means he's going to forget about marrying Sakura and go after Itachi. (STUPID SASUKE!)**_

_**Yay! Sasuke is getting back to normal and Itachi sorta is...? I hope that Sasuke at least won't be OOC anymore, but in ItaSaku stories, usually Itachi will be somewhat OOC. Yeah I have decided to make Itachi as normal as possible, but we'll just have to see as this story progresses. **_

_**Also, on that last memory of this chapter, Sasuke and Sakura are 12 years old while Itachi is 14. Sakura does live with Itachi and Sasuke since her parents died. I know I forgot to put that little detail in there, but if ya read this author's note, then you'll know! Probably from now on, I will put their ages above the memories, k? No one will be confused then. **_

_**I hope everyone has enjoyed this story as far. Thanks for reading! Please review:)**_

_**SharinganAnbuSakura**_


	5. Chapter 5: Search For The Real Truth

_**Recovering Lost Memories**_

_**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a while! I just lost some inspiration after I reread my other story, The **__**Fight For Love**__**. I thought something wasn't right in the story and I realized the couples were rushed! Ahh, and I could tell it was defiantly rushed on how fast it was going but anyways…I'll try to slow it down in the sequel but…**_

_**I'm really glad that you guys are reading my story and it made me happy :) **_

_**As I said before, I will be putting their ages above the memories so no one will get confused anymore. I have to admit that was a little confusing, but it shall now be fixed! **_

_**I'm sorry about the short chapter, I was so busy and I promise to make it up to everyone next chapter! (I also will try to make that chapter A.S.A.P.)**_

_**Oh and I DO NOT own Naruto. (Sadly) Sorry I was forgetting the disclaimer!**_

_**Well, I think I should let you guys get on to reading the story…**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Search For the Real Truth**

Sakura silently sat on Itachi's bed as she stared into nothingness. _What is happening to me? What are these strange dreams? Why do they seem so familiar… _Sakura's gaze shifted to her engagement ring as she felt tears begin to sting her eyes. "I knew this was too good to be true." She softly whispered.

Sakura took off the engagement ring and placed it in her hand. She sadly smiled at all the memories of Sasuke and herself. But she remembered the one that stood out the most, above all of her memories.

* * *

**(AN: This is the memory after the invasion of the rogue ninja in Konoha forest, where Sakura was injured and Sasuke kissed her before she fell unconscious. I thought I might add this so no one would get confused… again. Ages- Sakura: 17 Sasuke: 17)**

_"Sasuke-kun, you should be training for the ANBU exam. I'll be fine and I'm sure you and Naruto will pass it!" Sakura assured him while she was sitting up in her hospital bed, while he was in a chair in the corner of the small room. Sasuke made no move to leave, which made Sakura sigh. _It'll take even longer for us to take the ANBU exams at this rate. I mean I wanna take it, but if I'm not ready to take it, why don't they just go ahead?

_"Sakura, we've been over this before. Naruto, you, and me decided to participate in the ANBU exams together and we're not going against our decision." Sasuke reminded her again. Sakura nodded slowly before falling back on the bed to look up at the ceiling. _

_"But, I'm holding you guys back from getting stronger and better. You guys should really be training even if I'm in the hospital." She flinched at her side aching with pain spreading through her body. After a few minutes, the pain ended as Sakura entered chakra into her side to numb the pain. "See? I'm in no condition to be training, let alone the ANBU exams. Please, I just want you guys to be as strong as possible."_

Yet…I will be left to watch your backs all over again after all these years… _Sakura quietly thought to herself. Sasuke stood up and walked over to stand by Sakura's bed. She put on a fake smile even though he could tell it was fake. "Sakura, we're going to wait. Whether you like it or not, we're not going to take ANBU exams until you're capable." Sakura widened a fraction but she nodded and closed her eyes._

_"I don't want to be a burden again…" She softly whispered, which he could barely hear. He understood what she meant. Sakura kept her eyes closed, yet she could feel him getting closer to her. _

_She opened her emerald eyes to see Sasuke's face inches from hers. "I'll make sure that you won't ever be a burden again. I'll train you until you can't be a burden anymore." Sasuke whispered back. Sakura lifted one hand up to his face while he brushed his lips against hers softly. _

_Sakura felt a few tears flow down her cheeks. Sasuke kissed her and then stood up. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. I'll make sure I'm never a burden again too." Sakura wiped the tears away and smiled a genuine smile. Sasuke smiled back and then left the room, leaving Sakura starting to fall into unconsciousness._

"It seems…I've become a burden again, Sasuke-kun. No one can save me now. Not Naruto. Not Kakashi-sensei. Not Tsunade. Not even you." Sakura closed her eyes and let the ring fall off out of her hand. "It's pointless to believe in this hopeless situation. That's why…I think it's time to change for the better…" Sakura opened her newly hardened emerald eyes. _Something is not right here and I am going to find out why I've been having those dreams. It's time I find out what is really going on!_

* * *

"We have to bring Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan back…" Naruto whispered softly as he clenched his fists. Tsunade sighed while Kakashi examined the cracked engagement ring on Tsunade's desk.

"Naruto, Sakura is with Akatsuki and Sasuke is going after Itachi. The only way to save them both is if we killed off the entire organization. Do you have any idea how many Shinobi lives we would lose? Do you have any idea-" Tsunade assured Naruto before he interrupted her.

"Granny, whether you like it or not, I'm getting them both back." Naruto stated before he lifted his head to face her.

"You'll become a missing-nin if you leave Naruto. You must obey orders. You can't leave…" Naruto bit his lip as he stared at the Hokage. "Unless you bring a team of Shinobi with you." Naruto blinked and then lifted one hand.

"I'll bring them both back! I promise! We'll be Team 7, just like in the Genin days!" Naruto gave her a thumbs-up and then clenched his fists. _Is that even possible anymore? _Tsunade noticed Naruto flinch for no reason at all.

_He's doubting his own promise. After Sasuke left the first time, you think he would have figured out that team 7 will never be the same again. _Tsunade thought while she watched Naruto close his eyes. "Who do you wish to bring with you on your mission, Naruto?"

Naruto remained quiet, trying to think of whom he would bring.

_I absolutely need Neji and Shikamaru. I need Shikamaru's strategies and Neji's strength. But, I also need Kakashi. I also need…. _"Is there anyway to bring Gaara with us?" Tsunade's gaze drifted to the necklace that she gave Naruto after the fight with Orochimaru.

_Gaara? The Akatsuki are after Gaara and if they gained his demon… _Tsunade shook her head at that thought. "The Akatsuki are after Gaara and you, Naruto. It's risky enough to just send you to fight the Akatsuki members to get Sakura back."

"And Sasuke." Naruto added as he walked towards Tsunade's desk. He slammed his hand down on the desk and glared at Tsunade. "Are you really willing lose part of the best team in Konoha? Are you really willing to watch your own apprentice be captured and tortured by the Akatsuki? Do you really think I care anymore? I don't want to lose them again and damn it, I'm gonna get them back whether anyone helps me or not!" Naruto growled as Tsunade glared back.

_He wants his team back as much as he wants to be Hokage. I can't let him go alone or else he really will die. But…I'm not willing to let my apprentice to be tortured by the Akatsuki. _"Naruto."

Tsunade quietly replied. "I'm not willing to watch my apprentice be tortured. I am not willing to let the best team be torn apart. In addition, I'm certainly not willing to watch you lose your teammates. I know how it is to lose the people you love and care about. I refuse to just sit here and watch you become torn apart like I was." Tsunade felt tears sting her eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt tears flow down his cheeks. "Granny, I'm going to bring them back. I don't want to lose my first bonds… I don't want to lose my teammates… I don't want to lose Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme. I don't care if I have to drag Sasuke back or carry Sakura back. I'm gonna get them back and I'll make sure they stay forever, damn it!" Naruto felt even more tears descend his cheeks. Kakashi kept silent as he watched his grown-up student.

_After all these years, he hasn't changed at all. Losing your first real bonds, much less your teammates. If you really lost your friends… like I did. That's enough to tear you apart from inside and out. I don't want history to repeat itself._

"Naruto." Kakashi softly said. Naruto turned around to look at his sensei. "I know how you feel." Naruto closed his eyes and dropped to the floor. "I don't want to watch my student be torn apart like I was. Naruto, I will help you get the rest of Team 7 back."

Naruto could feel his heart aching even more from all that was happening. _Why Sasuke? Why Sakura-chan? I can already feel part of me dieing again. I can't just sit here and watch them suffer because we are a team. We are Team 7 and I can't lose my friends all over again._

"Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't help them escape…" Kakashi quietly apologized. Naruto shook his head.

"Kakashi-sensei, I could have saved them. I wasn't strong enough. Itachi knocked me out before I could do anything." Naruto's eye narrowed in disappointment. "I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei." _Wait… Why didn't Itachi follow us? _

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"What?"

"Why didn't Itachi follow us? He is after me, isn't he?" Kakashi's eye widened. His gaze drifted to Tsunade, who had her face in her hands. _No… This can't be happening. Itachi's real goal was…_

"If he's after me…then why didn't he try and take me? Why did he take Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme? What would he want with Sakura-chan and Sasuke?" Naruto growled out in frustration. Tsunade and Kakashi already knew exactly want Itachi wanted.

"Hokage-sama, I need to talk to you privately." Kakashi whispered. Tsunade nodded slowly before pointing at Naruto, then the door. Naruto didn't make any move to leave.

"I know you think I'm stupid, Granny. But, I want to know what were going to do about Sakura-chan and Sasuke." Tears dropped onto the floor as Naruto spoke. "Why can't I remember anything from my past? I can't remember my Genin days and I should be able to. I want to know what happened because I know Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme act different somehow then they used to!" Tsunade's eyes widened as did Kakashi's.

"Naruto, why do you think that Sasuke and Sakura act different? They grew up, it's common sense." Tsunade answered back. _Why is this happening? The seal I put on them long ago seems to finally be wearing off… _

"Sasuke seems different and Sakura doesn't seem as happy. What aren't you guys telling me? What the hell happened in the past that I can't remember!?" Naruto yelled as Tsunade stood up. Tsunade started making hand signs as she walked over to Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But, the past should remain in the dark." Naruto seemed unsure of what she meant. He could only watch as his own Hokage finished forming hand signs. Naruto stood up quickly and jumped back.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Tell me why everything seems different! I know it isn't because Sasuke left during our Genin days either!" Tsunade kept walking towards him as Kakashi watched silently. Naruto's cerulean eyes narrowed as Tsunade stopped right in front of him. "Tell me why everything is different." Naruto demanded as he watched Tsunade raise two chakra infused hands.

"As I said, Naruto. The past should remain in the dark." Tsunade moved her hands slowly towards Naruto's headband, as she took it off. She dropped it on the floor, forgotten. Finally, she moved her hands towards his open forehead.

Suddenly, a scream was heard and a body fell to the floor besides the forgotten Leaf headband. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Sakura watched as Itachi entered the room after a few hours and quietly shut the door. "Itachi." Itachi coldly looked her way. Sakura returned his cold gaze. _I'm gonna find out what these dreams are about whether that bastard likes it or not! _"What do you still remember that I don't?" Sakura demanded almost immediately. Itachi's eyes widened a fraction out of surprise.

"Why do you want to know, kunoichi?" Itachi countered. Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously while Itachi watched her intensely. Sakura got off the bed slowly and stood to glare at him. She clenched her fists tightly as she walked up to him.

"Whether you like it or not, I have no idea what you remember. Sasuke-kun seems different from before and nothing seems like it should have been. What don't I remember, Uchiha-san?" Sakura watched him carefully as she added the surname. He seemed to tense up but do nothing. He just digested her words quietly before leaning close to her face with an emotionless face.

"Why don't you ask your dear Sasuke-kun?" Sakura lowered her eyes as her emerald gaze swept over her clenched hand, where her ring should be. Sakura tensed as she remembered there was something different about Sasuke. It had always seemed different after her Genin years.

"Tell me, what they won't." Sakura demanded softly. Itachi grasped her chin and brought her face close to his. Sakura attempted to struggle but found no way to escape his hold.

"How do you know I will tell the truth, Kunoichi?" Itachi whispered deadly, which made her think twice. Sakura gazed into his crimson eyes for a moment.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. If you wont give me truth…" Sakura paused as Itachi carefully watched for any more resistance.

"I'll make you." Itachi tightened his grip on her chin, and brought her face closer.

"How do you propose to 'make me'?" Sakura narrowed her eyes in disappointment.

"You're the only one that knows the answers. You must tell me or else I will never know what you remember. I'll never know if they were great memories…I'll never know if it was all just a nightmare of a childhood. What's the point of not knowing part of your past?" Sakura felt him release his grip on her chin, and she backed away a few steps.

Itachi remained silent as Sakura waited for the answer that could change everything.

…

…

…

"…Very well." Sakura felt relief and somewhat respect for the missing-nin. She also felt shock from his answer. However, now she would have to focus on what she was about to be told.

"Kunoichi, -"

"Sakura. I have a name remember? I refuse to be called kunoichi anymore. I'll use your name, if you use mine. Otherwise, I will still refer to you as Uchiha-san." Itachi closed his eyes slowly and opened them to reveal the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Do not test my patience…" Itachi's voice lowered as if trying to say a word. "Sakura."

Sakura tried to resist a small smile but failed in doing so. She actually made Itachi Uchiha say her name. _We're finally getting somewhere. _Sakura tried to stop smiling but she couldn't stop, which seemed weird. It felt familiar somehow, her just smiling at someone without stopping ever.

Itachi noticed this too and felt the corners of his mouth tug at him. Sakura noticed and couldn't help smiling a little bigger. Itachi closed his eyes again, to reveal regular Sharingan.

"I will only tell you in pieces, we will be starting tomorrow while you work on my eyes." Itachi quietly told her before leaving the room and shutting the door.

"I have a feeling, Itachi-kun. That you will tell the truth." Sakura smiled, not noticing the added 'kun'. How _could_ she notice? It felt too much familiar, and it almost felt like an old familiar habit.

* * *

_**YES! I'm finally done with this chapter, which seemed to take me forever! I had the biggest writers block ever, and now…it's over! (For good I hope!) I hope everyone likes this chapter, and again I hope it isn't too short for you guys. **_

_**Looks like we're are slowly making our way to find out the past, huh? I feel like I can write another one! (I should go ahead and do that anyway o.O)**_

_**Please review, and thanks for reading!**_

_**SharinganAnbuSakura**_


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Begin

_**Recovering Lost Memories**_

_**We finally get to learn some more about Sakura and Itachi's past! We might actually find out where Sasuke is... He is a cold dense little idiot, isn't he? Many questions may be answered in this chapter :). Thanks to the reviews, I have more inspiration, and I will try to update as quick as possible through homework and all that great stuff.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi would be fighting over Sakura right this minute. Since that's not happening, we all know I DO NOT own Naruto.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Let's Begin**

Sasuke swiftly entered the dense forest that supposedly surrounded the Akatsuki hideout. Today just wasn't his day as he noticed it was starting to rain, which clearly wasn't appealing to him. _Damn, Itachi. I should've have killed him when I was still in that hideout. _His Sharingan was blazing with hatred and anger as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

He needed no break or time for rest. He certainly did not need his annoying teammate captured by his brother, which only made matters worse. He didn't need any ANBU team after him, which he could only hope to be false. The only thing he needed was to kill Itachi. But, what he wanted was to see the light fade from his brother's crimson eyes as Itachi died.

One thing was on his mind and one thing only. His own life goal since his brother killed off most of his own clan. To see Itachi die by his hand and finally achieve his revenge and goal. Nothing would distract or stop him now. Not Naruto, Kakashi, and especially not that sorry excuse for a kunoichi, Sakura.

"I'm sorry…" A silence filled the entire room.

…

…

…

"Tsunade-sama." Kakashi bent down to check the fallen Hokage's pulse. He felt for the pulse and was relieved to see she had one. Naruto could only allow his shocked gaze to shift from Kakashi to Tsunade nonstop. Tsunade was on the floor unconscious, while Naruto was standing shocked completely.

"Naruto." Naruto blinked and looked down at his former sensei. "I had no choice." Kakashi explained as he felt no regret in his immediate decision. "I couldn't watch my student be knocked into a deep sleep all over again. I just couldn't watch you lose your memories…again." Naruto slowly nodded as in he understood.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto whispered softly, making the Copy-nin look up. Naruto had only tears in his dimly glowing cerulean eyes. "Thank you." Kakashi revealed his Sharingan as he lifted his headband.

"I know you would have done the same thing, Naruto." Naruto couldn't help but give a sad goofy grin. Kakashi had just noticed Naruto was shaking with shock. "Naruto, we have to get out of here now. We must leave the village at once." Naruto stared in disbelief at their current situation. Kakashi stood and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder to get his attention.

"We must hurry or we won't be able to bring Sasuke and Sakura back." Naruto stopped shaking and lowered his head. The necklace caught his view and he lifted his hand to the chain connecting it.

"I promise…" Naruto began as he gripped the chain and pulled it off his neck forcefully. "on this necklace…" He dropped the necklace onto the floor. "That I will bring back…" The necklace clattered next to the fallen Hokage's face. "that damn emotionless bastard…" Naruto placed his foot over the crystal of the necklace. "and…" Naruto crushed the stone into pieces with all his might. "our treasured cherry blossom."

_Tsunade-sama…You shouldn't have gotten in Naruto's way. After all he's been through, he deserves to know his past and to fight for his teammates. He certainly doesn't deserve to lose his treasured memories even though it may have been a nightmarish world back then. So now, whether Konoha likes it or not, I am going against your orders to bring back the rest of Team 7._

"Naruto, we will bring them back. I know you will fulfill your promise." Kakashi's gaze drifted to the windows of the room. He silently walked over to pull them open, which he suddenly felt chakra source behind the wall near the window. Naruto followed him silently and noticed the chakra source as well.

Kakashi casually opened the window before reaching his hand out and gripping the hidden ninja's shoulder before pulling them inside, before Naruto closed the window. "Kakashi! Naruto!"

"Shizune, what were you doing?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer. Shizune gave a false smile before allowing her gaze to drift towards the door of the office.

"I was about to come in, but I heard Lady Tsunade growing angry and…" Shizune's voice drifted away as Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously. Shizune made a break for the door, before being thrown away from the door by Kakashi.

"Tsunade-sama, ordered you to listen in on the conversation, just incase something went wrong, didn't she?" Shizune nervously back away, but ended up on the floor. She had tripped over the presently unconscious Hokage. Kakashi slowly closed his eyes before opening them with the Sharingan spinning incredibly fast. Shizune was caught in a trance as soon as she looked up. She fell to the floor unconscious just like her master.

"I'm sorry, Shizune. Tsunade-sama." Kakashi turned around to see Naruto ready to leave. "Let's go, Naruto." Naruto opened the window slowly before jumping onto the roof outside the window. Kakashi looked back, before following Naruto to Konoha gates.

Kakashi disappointedly noticed it was raining heavily outside as they masked their chakra. Naruto didn't complain due to the fact he was still in utter shock. _We'll be wanted ninja for knocking the Hokage and the Hokage's advisor unconscious, then disobeying orders, not to mention running away from our village to get our seemingly occupied teammates. _

"What will happen to us now, sensei?" Naruto suddenly asked as they traveled down Konoha's empty streets. Kakashi could make out a hint of excitement and worry in his former student's voice. _It doesn't take him long to get back to his old self. _

"We will have to worry about that when we get back with Sakura and Sasuke. We will face the consequences then, and only then." Kakashi picked up his pace as they finally had the Konoha Gates in their line of sight. Naruto seemed to grow irritated to the rain as they passed through the Konoha Gates.

Kakashi stopped and lowered his mask to bite the end of his thumb. He pulled the mask back up before Naruto could ask what he was doing. Kakashi formed hand signs and placed his hand onto the ground. _He's summoning something! _Naruto thought as he watched silently.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Kakashi whispered out, and a puff of smoke was seen where he had placed his hand down. The smoke cleared quickly thanks to the rain pouring heavily, and revealed Pakkun. The small dog looked up and immediately knew what he was supposed to do.

"Find Sasuke, eh? What did that kid do this time?" Pakkun asked, as he tried to ignore the rain. Pakkun turned around to Naruto, and gazed at him. Naruto's eyes told the entire story. Pakkun simply nodded and tried to find a scent trail.

"It just had to be raining…" Pakkun muttered softly.

"Yeah. But, I'm sure you'll find a small part of the –"

"Found the trail!" Pakkun rushed off into the forest with Naruto and Kakashi following closely.

_Sasuke…I don't care if I have to drag you back, I will make sure you will not put Sakura chan's life in danger by your own foolish actions. _Naruto promised himself as he found a sudden burst of energy. "Sasuke-teme! I'll find you and force you to come back, you emotionless bastard!"

* * *

Sasuke sneezed and cursed at his own misfortune. _Who's talking about me? _Probably Sakura or Naruto, but he didn't care at this point. All he cared about was finding Itachi and finally taking his revenge.

He traveled through the trees as quickly as possible. He was trying to be careful not to slip on the slick tree branches. _This is gonna be a long day… _He thought grimly. He picked up his pace and inserted more chakra into his feet.

"I'm coming for you, Itachi!" He screamed out of fury as he jumped faster and faster through the trees into the dark, soaking wet forest.

* * *

_What will happen when I tell her the past…? How do I know she will believe me or not? _Itachi sighed as he walked down the hallway towards his room. Today was the first day he would tell her information for the healing of his eyes. He couldn't help but wonder if this was a great decision. He had his doubts about trusting her, but she was almost the same right?

He mentally shook his head of such thoughts as he entered the room quietly. The pink-haired woman was on the bed asleep. He sighed and walked over to the bedside. She actually looked peaceful asleep and he could only wonder how.

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open slowly as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She sleepily turned her head while her vision was still blurry. A blurred image of Sasuke appeared and she couldn't help but feel her anger boil up at his image. "Why did you leave without me?" Sakura rasped out as she focused on the image.

"…" Sasuke's image did not respond to her question. She angrily turned her head the other way and closed her eyes tightly.

"After all this time, you haven't came up with an answer?" Sakura softly whispered as she felt her anger flare up even more along with sadness. She started to shake as she tried to contain her emotions.

"…" Still no response. Sakura sighed quietly and eventually stopped shaking.

"I guess I can't expect that much from an Uchiha, can I?" Sakura opened her eyes and again, her vision was still blurry. She saw the outline of Sasuke's shadow looming over her.

"What were your real reasons for leaving Konoha?" Sakura blinked and noticed her vision becoming a little better, before closing her eyes once again.

"Those reasons shall remain untold." Sakura heard a familiar voice, but it didn't sound like Sasuke's. Sakura didn't think much of it at the time. She just felt herself dozing off again.

"I wish…I could have come with you…" Sakura murmured before falling asleep unaware that she was talking to the wrong Uchiha. It wasn't Sasuke Uchiha she was talking to, but really…Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Itachi narrowed his crimson eyes dangerously as the kunoichi fell asleep. _She thought I was my foolish brother. _Itachi sighed and wondered if it was worth the trouble to tell the kunoichi the truth anymore. He took of his cloak and sandals, before dropping them onto the floor and crawling in the bed on the opposite side of Sakura.

He turned around to face the pink girl silently as he gazed at her sleeping figure. "I wish you would remember all the same past as I do." Itachi whispered quietly before closing his eyes and turning over to face the wall.

He was just about to fall into the world of sleep, when he felt arms embrace his waist softly. His eyes shot open in surprise and shock as he heard her murmuring something. He listened intently before feeling a new burst of hope.

"I wish… I could have come with you…Itachi-kun." She quietly murmured in her sleep. He turned in her embrace and noticed her eyes begin to flutter open again.

"Itachi…?" She asked groggily. He raised an eyebrow. "I just had a dream…" Itachi listened silently. _About…? _"and you were in it." Itachi couldn't help but pull her body close to his.

"We have a lot to talk about, cherry blossom." Sakura's body tensed up at the contact, then eventually relaxed in his hold.

"You'll actually tell me about the past?" Sakura asked hopefully. Itachi slowly responded.

"Yes, I will."

"Can we start now?" Sakura asked again, equally hopeful as the last question. Itachi gazed into her emerald green orbs and replied.

…

…

…

"Let's begin."

* * *

_A small pink haired girl cried loudly as she lifted her bloodied body up from the forest floor. "W-Why is A-Ami s-so m-m-mean to m-me…?" The small girl covered her bleeding side as she walked towards her home in Konoha. _I never did anything to her! She always calls me names, hurts me, and leaves me to die. Yet, I always seem to barely live…

_The pink haired girl continued walking through the darkening forest, while trying to stop the bleeding from her side. Suddenly, she tripped over a tree root and fell onto the ground. The child let out a scream of pain as her injured side hit the ground roughly. Her vision was becoming blurry and hazy since of the great blood loss. "Are you alright?"_

_The girl looked up to see a young man that looked only a few years older than her. She was in shock due to the fact that someone had asked her a question without hurting her. _Why is he asking me a question like that? He should be kicking me! He shouldn't be being nice to me! _She remained silent as she kept to her thoughts._

"_What's your name?" The young man asked, making her look into his onyx eyes. _Is that Sasuke? No, it can't be because we're in the same age group but this guy is older than me…

"_S-Sakura H-Haruno." She was starting to feel dizzy and exhausted. She had to ask one question before she faded into unconsciousness. The man bent down and noticed she was bleeding._

_He quickly grabbed bandages from his weapons pouch and wrapped up her sides. "I think it's a nice name, Sakura." He said as he picked her up in his arms. She unconsciously gave a small smile as she looked up at the man holding her. He had black long hair that was tied up in a low pony tail with his black bangs framing his face along with onyx eyes and marks on either side of his nose. _

"_T-Thank y-you, sir." He started to carry her towards Konoha while Sakura felt herself beginning to fall asleep._

_"M-May I a-ask what y-your name i-is?" His onyx gaze drifted down to her bright emerald eyes. He gave one of his rare small smiles and replied,"Yes, my name is Itachi Uchiha." _

"_I like y-your n-name too." She gave a small smile as well and faded into unconsciousness. The boy quickened his pace as he sped through the forest with the injured girl in his arms. _This should be an interesting relationship… _He thought to himself as he finally reached his destination. The Uchiha Estate._

_Itachi jumped over the wall into the small garden of the main household. He landed gently, careful not to wake the sleeping girl. He noticed his mother walking into the garden and dropped the teacup she was holding. "What happened to that small girl?" She immediately asked._

"_I found her in the forest injured and I healed her as best I could. Can you treat her? I don't know where she lives either, so she'll have to stay until she wakes up." Itachi explained as his mother took the girl in his arms. She nodded and left quickly, leaving the young Uchiha to only wonder how this situation would unfold._

* * *

"Is that all for today?" He nodded and brought her as close as possible. _What happened in the past? Why did Itachi find me of all people? Why did Itachi leave? _Many questions swirled in Sakura's mind and she tried to push them all away, but failed in doing so.

Itachi placed a kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes. Sakura didn't know it at the time, but she actually smiled as he kissed her forehead. Itachi seemed to have fallen asleep, as Sakura brought her hand up to his face.

She gently brushed some fallen hair out of his face. "You may not know it, but I remember more than everyone gives me credit for Itachi-kun." Sakura couldn't help but smile and place a kiss on his forehead. Both of them fell asleep unaware that trouble was coming, and it could change everything.

Tsunade woke up in the middle of her office groggily and immediately remembered what happened. "Damn it, Kakashi!" She noticed her personal advisor on the floor next to her, asleep. "I knew you wouldn't keep your end of the bargain, Kakashi. I just wish you could have kept it until all this trouble was over." Tsunade sighed and gathered chakra into her hands.

She placed them on Shizune's head and began waking up her personal advisor. Shizune finally woke up and shot up yelling about Kakashi and Naruto. "SHUT UP! We'll deal with it now. Get me Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka now!" Shizune hurriedly got up and rushed out the door.

Tsunade stood up and walked over to her desk. "You were foolish, Kakashi. While you hunt for your students, I and the ANBU team shall hunt for you and your students."

* * *

_**WHOO HOO! Yes, I am very energetic right now! At least I got this chapter up quickly! I hope everyone likes this chapter and this story. –Smiles- **_

_**Sakura isn't letting on as much as we thought, eh? Just wait till next chapter, oh boy you'll guys be happy then.**_

_**Please review and thanks for reading!**_

_**SharinganAnbuSakura**_


	7. Chapter 7: Who Does The Sky Cry For?

_**Recovering Lost Memories**_

_**Yay! I finally finished another chapter :). I've been sick and have had so much homework :(. Sorry about the lateness of the chapter, and I'm glad everyone likes the story! Thanks for the reviews that made me really happy. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: -sigh- Is Sasuke going out with Sakura? Has Sakura joined the Akatsuki? Has the Akatsuki stopped going after Naruto? No? Well, then I don't own Naruto.**_

_**Onto the story!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Who Does The Sky Cry For?**

Sasuke continued to search for the Akatsuki hideout in the 'perfect' weather. Unfortunately, for him, he was having no luck whatsoever. _Why the hell, did I just let Itachi go without a fight? I can't believe I missed my chance! _Sasuke continued through the forest at lighting speed.

He was lost in his thoughts as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch. He suddenly felt an incredibly strong chakra source behind him. He turned his head slightly to dodge a kunai, thrown at him from the shadows. He stopped and turned all the way around.

"Why are you following me…" Sasuke glared in the direction of the attacker. "…Orochimaru?" The said man slowly walked out from the shadow's cover.

"Oh Sasuke, you have no idea where you're going, do you?" Orochimaru licked his lips, which made Sasuke's body instantly tense.

"My business has nothing to do with you." Sasuke calmly stated. _This sick bastard is wasting my time. _

"Oh really? I guess you don't want information where the famous Itachi Uchiha is then…" Orochimaru started to turn around carelessly, walking back into the shadows. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, and then narrowed dangerously.

"Wait." Sasuke ordered the Sanin. Orochimaru stopped, smirking darkly. "What do I have to do for the information?" _Ah yes…everything goes according to plan. _Orochimaru turned around, still smirking.

"Oh I thought you didn't want me in your business." Orochimaru asked, faking hurt. Sasuke's Sharingan started to blaze with hate.

"Just tell me what you want!" Sasuke growled. Orochimaru disappeared, and reappeared behind Sasuke. He felt hands placed on his shoulders and bent his head down near Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke struggled in his grip. "I want the Sharingan, dear Sasuke-kun." Sasuke's eyes widened with a fraction of fear. "But not yours…I want _his_." Sasuke continued to struggle in his grip, before feeling the curse mark burning. "I can make you bring him to me. I'll make you watch helplessly as you turn your brother over into my hands."

"Oh, and I'll make that cherry blossom heal my arms. She'll never forgive you for what you would do to her." Orochimaru whispered as Sasuke's blood began to boil.

"I refuse your offer." Sasuke stated, trying to hide his fear. Orochimaru released him.

"Well, then you will never be able to find your brother. Last chance, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke remained silent. "The famous Itachi Uchiha still at large after all he's done. No one to ever stop him." Orochimaru chuckled as Sasuke turned around and dropped to the ground in a bow.

"You better be telling the truth. One thing, I kill my brother and you can take his Sharingan. Just tell me where he is." Orochimaru patted him on the head.

"Good boy. Deal." Orochimaru pointed in one direction. "Go that way, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke nodded, before disappearing into the forest in the said direction.

"Ah yes, Sasuke. You'll be doing more than you intend to…" Orochimaru began to drift into the shadows. "It's just too bad that more than one person will suffer…"

* * *

Shizune brought the Neji, Shikamaru, and Ino as ordered to Tsunade's office. "What's going on?" Shikamaru asked lazily. Tsunade tensed at the question.

"We have four missing-nin. You are ordered to bring every single one of them back here for questioning and punishment. Those missing-nin are…Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake. The top goal is to bring Naruto and Kakashi back. So I suggest, you bring them back as soon as possible."

"What did they do?" Ino asked, her voice hinting shock and confusion. Tsunade shook her head.

"Classified information. Just bring them back. Once they are back, we'll discuss how we're going to get Sakura and Sasuke. Now, GO!" Tsunade dismissed them with the wave of her hand. The office filled with smoke, soon clearing to leave the Hokage and the Hokage's advisor.

"What are you going to do to them once they are retrieved?" Shizune asked curiously. Tsunade noticed the broken necklace shards on the ground. Her blood boiled from anger and frustration.

"Naruto and Sakura will have their memories erased once more. Sasuke will have a seal placed on him to prevent him from ever talking about it, or leaving the gates of Konoha."

"…And of Kakashi?" Shizune feared the worst.

…

…

…

"He will be interrogated by myself, and then if it's my decision, he will be executed."

* * *

Neji had some trouble with finding the trial. Shikamaru sighed, while Ino was lost in her thoughts. _What did forehead do? Where is she? I hope she'll be okay._

"Found the trail." Neji stated calmly, as he surged into the forest. Shikamaru and Ino followed close behind as they continued to have thoughts of their current mission.

"Why are Naruto and Kakashi our top goal?" Ino asked curiously. Shikamaru remained quiet, keeping to his own thoughts.

"By my guess, if Sasuke and Sakura are gone, then they have gone after them." Neji concluded as he activated his Byakugen. Ino narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"But…Where are Sasuke and Sakura?" Ino asked, while Neji shook his head.

"I have no idea. Whatever the reason, it was enough to make Kakashi and Naruto leave Konoha for their teammates." Neji calmly said, as he continued to try to follow the trail. Lightning streaked right above them as they continued their search. Thunder was heard as rain kept falling harder.

Ino looked up to the sky and couldn't help but feel something wasn't right. "Neji, Shikamaru, I feel something bad happened to Sakura and Sasuke." The rain poured down her cheeks. _Is the sky crying because Sakura is gone? _Ino smiled sadly. She couldn't help but remember a distant memory.

* * *

(Ino's memory of Sakura and herself. Ino: 10 Sakura: 10)

_"Hey, Sakura!" Ino called from across the field of flowers. She heard sniffling as a response as she walked towards a crying pink haired girl sitting against a cherry blossom tree. "Sakura?" Something wet dripped onto Ino's nose, causing her to look up. The clouds were getting darker as it started to rain. _

_Ino ran over to Sakura and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura?" Sakura didn't look up, she seemed to be lost in her thoughts. The rain started to rain harder as lightning lit up the darkening sky. Ino sat down next to her. _

_Ino sat by Sakura and watched the sky, trying to figure out what was wrong with Sakura. She closed her eyes as she couldn't help but smile softly. "You know, Sakura…" Ino started, which made Sakura pause her sniffling. "Whatever may be upsetting you, you'll always find a way through it." She heard Sakura sniff again. "It's just like the weather, you know? Even the worst storm ever, will have to end sometime. The Sun will always come out to shine through all the bad weather."_

_Sakura started sobbing and placed her face in her hands. Ino just listened, letting Sakura let everything out on her own. "I think…the sky is crying for you. But, Sakura…" Sakura looked up with tearful eyes and looked at Ino. "You have to remember, that you'll stop crying along with the sky because sometime you'll be happy again." Ino gave Sakura a gentle hug then stood up. _

_"I'm sure you'll find a way through what's making you so sad." Ino started to walk away from her friend through all the rain. As she was just about to leave the field, she heard something._

_"Thank you…Ino." She heard Sakura call through all the tears. Ino turned around and smiled, before beginning to walk through the forest. Ino started to smile to herself as soon as she looked up to the sky again. The Sun was starting to shine through all the rain and clouds._

_"She found a way through it all." Ino giggled and smiled._

* * *

_Find a way through it, Sakura! I know you can do it! _Ino fiercely thought as her group and she continued to follow the slowly disappearing trail.

* * *

"The trail is slowly disappearing because of the rain." Pakkun reported, as he picked up his pace. Naruto, mostly back to his old self, cursed. Kakashi sighed, as he followed the ninja dog. The dog suddenly picked up more speed, which caught Naruto and Kakashi off guard. They sped up to catch up with the speedy dog.

"What's the rush!?" Naruto yelled.

"We have three people following us…" Pakkun growled. Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger.

"And…I just sensed a huge chakra source." The whole group fell into silence.

"Whose chakra source? Can you tell?" Kakashi broke the silence. Pakkun remained silent. Naruto clenched his fists.

"Yes, I can tell whose it is." Pakkun grimly said. _Don't let it be whose I think it is! _Naruto thought out of fear.

"Tell us." Naruto whispered, fearing if he was right. Pakkun didn't answer, instead their was silence.

….

….

….

"It's Orochimaru's." Naruto felt as if he fell into a never-ending darkness. Kakashi's eyes narrowed in disappointment. "I also sensed Sasuke's chakra source disappear right before Orochimaru's did. Apparently, their chakra sources were close by to one another."

"Sasuke better not be betraying us!" Naruto burst out angrily. "I won't let him! I'll kill him if he does anything that could put Sakura-chan in danger!" Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Calm down. We'll deal with Sasuke once we catch up." Kakashi could feel Naruto's chakra beginning to change. _Apparently, Sasuke must think Orochimaru will help him without having to do anything for him… Does he really think whatever Sasuke wants; Orochimaru will give it to him for free?_

"Let's hurry. We can't let Sasuke do something that will put us all in danger." Kakashi calmly said, inserting chakra into his feet for more speed. Pakkun surged forward as fast as he could as Kakashi and Naruto followed him. The rain poured on them as they continued to follow Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura slowly opened up her eyes, looking towards the one embracing her. She sighed, Itachi. He wasn't awake yet, or he was faking being asleep. She couldn't be sure.

_I need to figure out the rest of my past. I can only remember so much. _She looked towards the window, and noticed it was raining. _Who is the sky crying for now? _

She looked towards Itachi, who was still sleeping. Something seemed familiar about this situation. She couldn't explain it, but it felt like this happened before. Suddenly, she was hit by another mind-splitting headache. She bit her lip, trying to keep from screaming out from all the pain.

She closed her eyes in all the pain and drifted back into sleep.

* * *

(Itachi: 15 Sakura: 13)

_Sakura layed on her bed in her bedroom of the Uchiha's main household, lost in her thoughts. _Why did it have to happen? How could someone do such a thing? How could _he _do such a thing? _Sakura felt like her heart was breaking into pieces. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't hear the door open and close._

_She did feel something embrace her though. She turned around to see who was embracing her. "Itachi-kun?" The said man got in bed with her, still embracing her. Sakura felt tears flow down her cheeks. "Why are you here?"_

_Itachi didn't answer just continued to embrace her in silence. Sakura began to cry even harder, and buried her face in his shoulder. "Blossom…" Sakura cried even harder as she grasped his cloak. _

_"You're wearing it, aren't you?" Sakura looked up, at the man she thought she knew. That man had changed from the one she thought she knew to something completely different. "You're part of the Akatsuki, aren't you?" _

"…" _Sakura couldn't help but embrace him weakly. Itachi placed a kiss on her forehead before letting go of her. Itachi walked towards the door. "You're leaving Konoha, aren't you?" Sakura weakly asked through all her tears. _

_"…" Sakura got off the bed slowly before running up behind him and hugging him tightly. Itachi didn't react just stood silently letting her hug him._

_"Take me with you, Itachi." Sakura begged as she continued to cry. Thunder was heard outside, as was rain as it poured down on the house. _The sky is crying for us… _She thought sadly. _How would I get through this, Ino? How can I shine through this storm?

_"…No." Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Sakura's hands fell to her sides. Itachi still didn't turn around. _

_"Itachi-kun…Do you love me?" Sakura dropped to her knees, expecting a different answer than before all the terrible events took place. _How…can he just leave like this? Does he love me anymore?

_Sakura didn't notice Itachi turned around to face her. He dropped down on one knee and grasped her chin, bringing it close to his face. Sakura stared into his crimson eyes with her own emerald tearful ones. Itachi kissed her softly, using his free hand to cup her face gently. Sakura closed her eyes and returned the kiss._

_"I love you too, Itachi-kun." She whispered as they broke the kiss. He closed his eyes, which she knew what was already going to happen. _

_"I have some unfinished business; I want you to stay out of the way." Itachi whispered back, as he opened his eyes with the Sharingan spinning rapidly. "Stay safe…" Sakura felt herself fall unconscious into his arms. _

_"Be careful…Itachi-kun." She whispered before falling into a deep sleep._

* * *

"Itachi-kun!!!" Sakura screamed as she woke up. Sakura had tears flowing down her cheeks as she sobbed. Itachi had been awakened by her scream. She brought knees up to her chest, as she began to shake. "No…not again…" Itachi apparently already knew what was bothering her.

_The jutsu is already falling apart…I thought I would be dead before it would break. _Itachi sat up and watched her carefully. _ Tsunade's jutsu wasn't as great as she thought. _

Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn her head to face him. "You…You left me for the Akatsuki, didn't you?" Itachi remained quiet. Sakura and Itachi stared at each other in silence.

Itachi got off the bed, put on his cloak and sandals, and left the room silently. "Fine…Tell me everything on your own…" Sakura whispered, as she went up to the window. It was still raining outside, and she already knew the answer to her previous question. _The sky is crying for Itachi and me again…_

* * *

Itachi walked down the hallway silently, heading for the door leading outside. He walked outside, not caring if the door was left open or not. He stepped outside into the pouring rain, letting the rain fall onto him. He needed to find the person he made his deal with. He needed to talk to Tsunade…

* * *

Tsunade sat in her chair, looking out the window. "I wonder if Itachi has regretted his part of the deal…" She whispered aloud. She closed her eyes, letting herself be lost in her memories.

* * *

(Itachi: 15 Tsunade: 50)

_Tsunade sat at her desk, trying to think through all the problems that had occurred at the Uchiha Estate. "I can't believe what has happened." She said, rubbing her eyes. "I hope Sakura will be alright when we find her and Sasuke." As she closed her eyes, she heard the door slowly open and close._

_"I thought you would come, Itachi." She said quietly, turning around with her eyes open again. Itachi was in his Akatsuki cloak and his slashed Leaf headband. "Have you come to kill me?" _

_"No…I've come to make a deal." Tsunade raised an eyebrow warily. _

_"Is that so? I was actually thinking the same thing."_

_"What do you want out of the deal?"_

_"I want you to leave and never come back to see Sakura. I want you to stay away from Sakura." Tsunade replied crushingly. Itachi seemed unfazed, yet Tsunade knew it hurt him on the inside. "I want you to stay away from Sakura because Sakura's memory will be erased soon. She'll have no recollection of you."_

_Itachi tensed, but remained calm. "I want you to keep Sakura safe. I don't want her to suffer anymore. Erase her memories. I want you to place a jutsu on her that will keep her from remembering anything of this past."_

_"Itachi, you were the one who caused her this suffering. That is your own fault. However, I will help you out. I will place such a jutsu on her. She'll be happy without ever knowing of you. You must keep your end of the deal though. You must never come back to see her because that could break the jutsu. You must leave immediately." Itachi nodded slowly, then made his hand signs to leave. _

_"Itachi." Itachi paused before making the final hand sign. "Would you kill Sakura if she was sent on a mission to kill you…? Or would you tell her the truth to save yourself, and her from the Akatsuki?"_

_"…" Itachi finished the final hand sign._

_"You'll regret your decision someday, Itachi. I know it." Tsunade said, before he left the office, leaving a puff of smoke._

* * *

_**Phew…So much typing O.o. How did everyone like this chapter? It's a long chapter…to me anyways, lol. At least we gotta see some of Sakura's and Itachi's past :D. I do wanna hear what you guys think about the story so far though. **_

_**Please review and look forward to the next chapter.**_

_**SharinganAnbuSakura**_


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Trouble

_**Recovering Lost Memories**_

_**I'm sure every ItaSaku fan will enjoy this chapter, for we are getting closer to the ending. Almost there :P. Phew… I haven't decided yet if there will be a sequel to this or not. I'll have to decide if I want to finish the entire story by the deadline (No idea when that's gonna be now…) or if I just want to go for a sequel.**_

_**I hope you guys will help me out with deciding that, lol. Anyways, I haven't thought about it for a while, but has Itachi been OOC? I think he has, but I'm probably not gonna change him. **_

_**-sigh- Sasuke is a little evil guy in this story, isn't he? Poor Sakura though, but let's get onto the story. :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Unexpected Trouble**

Sakura watched the rain as it ceased. Thunder rumbled and lightning lit the room up occasionally through the window of the room. She gazed at the window, then at to woods surrounding the building.

She growled and gathered chakra in her clenched fist. "I want out…NOW."_I refuse to be a prisoner here. Whether Leader or Itachi likes it or not, I am getting the hell out of here! _Sakura masked her chakra and punched the window in front of her.

Sakura let out a small intake of breath as she hit the window. As she expected, the glass did not break because of its resistance to chakra. She felt the chakra in her hand drift away causing her to jump back quickly. _It's pointless to try on the window…I would only be wasting my chakra._She narrowed her eyes as she watched the window glow blue with her chakra before fading away.

She heard footsteps behind her. She turned around swiftly, already in fighting stance. She heard a quiet laugh as she focused on the shadows of the room in front of her. "Quick reflexes, yeah?"

Sakura's body stiffened at the voice, and she forced herself to back away a step. "Why are you here?" She asked coldly, watching as the Akatsuki member walked out from the shadows. He grinned, noticing her watching him carefully.

"I don't get a hello, yeah?" Sakura slowly stood up from her fighting stance, confused by his friendliness. She folded her arms in front of her chest, remaining silent. Deidara sighed and walked towards her cautiously.

She watched his swift movements until he was right in front her. "Where's Uchiha-san?" Sakura asked nonchalantly, turning her back on Deidara. She heard a small laugh, and turned her head to face him.

"Wouldn't you like to know, yeah?" Deidara smirked as Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and shock. "I'm sure you would really want to find him right now, wouldn't you, yeah?" She resisted the urge to nod._I cannot let him know my weakness! _

Sakura's eyes drifted towards the door of the room then back towards Deidara. Deidara noticed her gaze, and started to turn around. "Just to let you know…No one has ever escaped from here. Good luck getting out of here, yeah." She caught a hint of pity and sincerity from his voice, surprising her.

"Wait." Sakura whispered, causing Deidara to turn his head towards her. "Do you really know where Itachi is?" She tried not to sound desperate, but she knew she did. Deidara didn't answer at first, probably deciding whether or not to tell her. After all, she was only the new Akatsuki medic and very loyal to her village.

She heard Deidara let out a sigh and started walking towards the door again. Sakura lowered her head, closing her eyes. _I was stupid to ask that question… _"To tell you Sakura-san, no one has seen him since last night. To be truthful, I don't think he's on a mission and he's away on his own accord, yeah." Sakura smiled sadly, sitting herself on the bed.

"Arigato, Deidara-san." Sakura said quietly, still smiling sadly, as she continued to keep her head lowered.

"You're welcome –" Deidara stopped, and then ran out into the hallway. Sakura sensed something was wrong, quickly following him. "Sakura-san, stay behind me, yeah." Deidara ordered as she stopped behind him. A large explosion was heard from in front of them, sending pieces of the brick wall toward them. Sakura gasped as Deidara held a small white clay bird in his hand.

He sent the clay bird towards the brick pieces, the bird colliding with the brick pieces causing smoke to gather around as another explosion took place in front of them. Deidara quickly ran into the smoke with Sakura right behind him. "Any idea who's attacking, Deidara-san?"

"No, I do not. Whoever they are, they're in for a hell of a fight though, yeah." Deidara replied as he sped up once the smoke began to clear. "Sakura-san, you may have to fight, yeah, so be careful."

"Hai." She replied, following Deidara around the right corner. Another explosion was heard from behind them. Sakura stopped to turn around, but Deidara turned her back around with his hand on her shoulder. He shook his head and ran down the hallway swiftly.

She followed reluctantly while trying to sense for the attacker's chakra signature. She couldn't recognize it, yet it felt familiar somehow. She noticed Sasori had joined Deidara as they began to share reports of what they knew so far. "I have no idea who is attacking and where the other Akatsuki members are at this moment." Sasori calmly stated, watching as Sakura joined in on the conversation.

"Is it more than one attacker, yeah?" Deidara asked, narrowing his eyes as he heard yet another explosion. Sasori shrugged, turning towards the smoke gathering at the end of the hallway. "Leader-sama will not stand for this, yeah." Sasori nodded his head to agree, then ran towards the smoke.

Sakura heard footsteps behind her, causing her to turn her head. "Deidara-san, the northern part of the building has been completely destroyed." Kisame revealed himself from the smoke, coughing. "Whoever is doing this must be trying to kill us by suffocation, collapsing of the building upon us, or by himself." Sakura noticed Kisame's side bleeding lightly just above his hip.

Kisame noticed her gaze and held his hands up. "I'm fine, kunoichi. It's just a little scratch." Sakura nodded slowly, before following Kisame and Deidara down the hallway after Sasori. The smoke was becoming heavier causing Sakura to cough harshly, trying to cover her mouth with one hand. Her eyes began to water as she ran through the smoke.

They finally exited the smoke as Sakura sat down a few yards away from the smoke to catch her breath. _No one can survive more than ten minutes in smoke without suffocating…_"Come on, kunoichi. We have to go now." Kisame urged as he walked towards the dead end of the hallway.

"My name is Sakura, Kisame-san. I'm not-"

"You're right, you're not a kunoichi. You're a simple medic that has no power whatsoever." Kisame corrected her. Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"I would be careful of what you should say to me, Kisame-san. You might just regret it." Sakura coldly warned him, while Kisame smirked darkly. Sakura gathered chakra into her hand and walked towards him.

"I dare you to try and leave a scratch on me, little medic." Kisame dared, noticing Sakura taking up the challenge. Sakura stopped in front of him and smiled sweetly. Her friendliness confused him causing him watch her carefully.

"Seriously, Kisame-san, let me heal that gash for you." Kisame narrowed his eyes at her motherly tone. "Kisame-san…Do you want that to get infected and die before you can even get out of here?" Kisame walked farther away from the smoke before sitting down, glaring at the pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura sat down besides him, silently asking him to lift his arm. "Hurry up." He grumbled. Sakura merely ignored him, and let her hands begin to glow with chakra. Kisame quickly opened up his cloak and held up his mesh shirt so she could begin her healing as soon as possible.

She knew that this was irritating him, since he usually didn't think he needed healing from the tiny scratches. Her experience from the hospital in Konoha taught her better. Many people had gotten their 'tiny' scratches infected, causing them great pain and days of from important training.

"You know, Kisame-san, there are many ways to kill someone without physical violence. Medical abilities make medical-nin more dangerous than everyone will give them credit for…" Sakura softly commented, aware of his suspicious, hardened gaze on her.

"Just hurry up." He snapped as Sakura slowed down the healing upon the wound. Unexpectedly, Sakura punched him hard enough to send him spiraling down the hallway and through the wall. Sakura noticed the small blood trail following Kisame's chaotic exit, smirking.

She also noticed shocked gazes of the two remaining Akatsuki members._Don't__**ever**__underestimate me! _Sasori merely nodded, ignoring Kisame's angry yells from behind the hole in the wall. "Kisame-san, you're lucky I wasn't even trying to really injure you." Sakura stated coldly causing Kisame to grab Samehada and charge towards her. She braced herself, ready to defend herself.

Sakura gathered her chakra in both her hands, before striking the ground with all her strength. The whole ground shook like an earthquake, causing Kisame to fall while Deidara and Sasori moved quickly out of the range of the small earthquake. "Don't make me finish what you started, Kisame-san." She breathed out slightly, walking towards him.

Samehada was across the hallway, away from him. Sakura stopped in front of him, just far away to keep from his attack distance. The ground was slightly shaking now, causing Kisame's limp body to bounce lightly. One of his sides hit a jagged area of the upturned ground made by the earthquake. She gasped as Kisame's body turned into water as it hit the jagged stones.

_Water Clone! _Sakura turned around, hearing soft footsteps behind her. Kisame swung Samehada, as he got closer to her. She felt small bits of chakra leave her, jumping back. "I don't care if you are the Akatsuki medic now. I'm gonna tear you to shreds." He growled, as he began to form hand signs.

Before Kisame could finish the hand signs, the building groaned and part of the ceiling collapsed in front of them. Sasori appeared in front of Sakura, shaking his head. "We cannot waste our time on fighting among ourselves. We have to find whoever is destroying the hideout." Sasori shot a glare at Kisame; Kisame just grunted and dropped his hands.

Deidara appeared beside Sasori, nodding to Sakura once. Sasori widened his eyes slightly and disappeared quickly, Kisame following. Deidara looked towards Sakura, and then to the hole in the wall that Kisame had created. "Go, yeah!" Sakura hesitated, wondering if Deidara was going to be all right.

"I'll be fine, just go!" Sakura nodded, and ran off down the hallway. She heard a low rumble, but didn't turn around as she ran. As she jumped through the hole, she felt someone lightly brush past her. Sakura turned to see Sasori gazing through the giant hole.

"Find cover. We know who's trying to destroy the base." Sasori ordered, not waiting to see her reaction as he disappeared into thin air. _Who could be stupid enough to anger the Akatsuki members? _Sakura noticed the smoke starting to escape through the hole. The smoke started to lift to the sky and surround her.

She coughed, automatically placing a hand over her mouth and nose. "Fire…inside." She whispered quietly, looking up at the smoke. She took one glance at the building inside through the hole, before jumping onto the roof. She noticed part of the roof on the north side completely obliterated.

_I may hate the Akatsuki, but I never go back on promises or deals. _She ran towards the destroyed part of the roof, and looked down carefully. Scattered rocks, stones, and kunais covered the ground. She hesitated before dropping down onto the ground, avoiding sharp points of rocks and stones. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" A familiar voice called out, as the corner down at the end of a narrow hallway to her right glowed brightly then dimmed.

Sakura sprinted down the hallway and pressed herself against the brick wall before cautiously looking around the corner. More smoke filled the area along with spreading flames. The heat was intense as she back away. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

"Sakura…" She turned around, shocked at the familiarity of the voice. She turned slowly, already guessing who it was. She was right and for some reason, she really wished she wasn't.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! I see smoke!" Naruto alerted him, before racing off towards the direction of the smoke. Kakashi glanced towards Pakkun, who nodded and started following Naruto.

"Naruto, be careful. It could be a trap." Naruto didn't appear to hear him. He just seemed to keep going until he was out of sight. "Naruto!" Kakashi called, speeding up after his former student. He noticed something was terribly wrong. Naruto had always responded to his orders or advice.

"Genjutsu…" Kakashi whispered softly, stopping on a tree branch. He heard a sinister laugh. The laugh sent chills down his spine, as he focused on trying to locate the direction of the sound. "Release!" Kakashi tried to release the genjutsu.

"It's not going to work, Kakashi-san. This is a very strong genjutsu. You'll be here for a while. I will not allow you to try and ruin my plans." Kakashi recognized the voice, and narrowed his eyes. He turned around, noting the rain was finally beginning to stop.

"Care to explain your plans…Orochimaru?"

"Certainly, I mean there's nothing you could ever do to actually prevent my plans."

* * *

Ino, Shikamaru, and Neji barely caught sight of the smoke. Neji alerted them, and they started going off in that direction. So far, everything was going great. The rain was growing heavier in their area.

Suddenly, Neji stopped and lifted his hand to signal them to stop. "What is it, Neji-san?" Shikamaru asked, glancing around.

"Do you remember exactly who Orochimaru's right hand man was?" Neji asked calmly, watching the trees in front of them sway gently. Shikamaru nodded immediately. Ino put a finger on her chin and thought for a few moments.

"Kabuto." Ino and Shikamaru said in unison. Shikamaru's gaze hardened while Ino sent a confused glance towards Neji. "Is he here…?" Shikamaru asked as his body became tense.

"We're in for one hell of a fight." Neji simply answered. "He's up in the trees, ready to strike." Neji stated, glancing up at one of the densely covered branches. A shadow dropped down to the ground in front of them.

"Kabuto, stay out of our way!" Ino called, glaring at him. She noticed him smirk causing her to narrow her eyes. "We're warning you, Kabuto…"

Ino felt herself slammed up against a tree, a kunai to her neck. Shikamaru gasped, while Neji tensed. Kabuto drew his face close to her as he pressed the kunai a little into the skin of her neck. She felt blood dribble down her neck, instantly fear taking over. Kabuto smiled darkly, pushing her more roughly into the tree trunk.

"Now why would I do that?" Ino began to panic as Kabuto carefully removed to the kunai from her neck and disappeared. "After all, it's you that in _our_ way." Ino's back slid down the tree, clutching her neck with a healing hand. Neji raced after Kabuto as Shikamaru quietly waited.

"Neji, watch out!" Neji looked up, his eyes widening slightly. Kabuto jumped up to a high tree branch, standing next to a few Sound-nin. Ino gazed around the forest, noticing more Sound-nin appearing. "It was a trap this whole time…" Ino clutched a kunai with her free hand while finishing her healing.

Ino moved quickly beside Shikamaru, while Neji grasped shuriken and kunai. "I'm afraid you won't be joining up with your friends." Kabuto smirked as raised his hand, ordering all the Sound-nin to attack. Battle cries were heard all over as the mass army of Sound-nin leaped down to the ground to surround them.

Ino smiled sadly, "Look what Forehead's gotten us all into…" Her voice seemed to echo around as enemy after enemy started to attack. Neji began to race through the Sound-nin, slicing them with one kunai in each hand. Shikamaru gazed around at the incoming shinobi before grabbing a kunai himself.

"As I said before, I will fight to save my comrades of the Leaf Village!" Shikamaru raced forward, dodging a punch from one Sound shinobi. Shikamaru lifted up his leg and kicked the ninja in the stomach, back into other shinobi. Ino unsheathed her katana, ready to defend herself.

Kabuto sat down on the tree branch, watching the Leaf shinobi fighting for their lives. _Everything will go according to plan. Nothing will stop the wishes of Orochimaru-sama. _

Shikamaru swiftly wrapped an exploding tag around a kunai, before throwing it at the largest group of shinobi he could see. "Ino, Neji, get back!" He called out, watching as they nodded before jumping up into the trees. The kunai thrown caused a huge explosion to take place.

Ino flinched when she saw all the shinobi that fell to the ground, motionless. She felt sick, just looking at the blood spilled. She clutched her stomach, watching as Shikamaru began to fight again. The stench of blood was almost too much to take. _This is all for Sakura…_

Flashes of Sakura entered her mind, causing her to stand up. _Everything I do from this point on, on this mission, will be for Sakura! _Ino jumped down, letting out a battle cry as she struck several Sound shinobi down with her katana. She felt something pierce her shoulder, momentarily causing her to stop. She pulled the kunai firmly out of her arm before throwing it at one of the shinobi in front of her.

Shikamaru was barely in sight, and Neji was nowhere to be found. Ino knew they were losing, but this made her fight. She was fighting for Sakura, her best friend from childhood. Ino dodged a flurry of shuriken, some grazing her arms. She twisted in the air, throwing shuriken towards the heads of the enemy shinobi. Some hit their mark with the target falling down, never to get up, while others were simply dodged.

She landed next to Shikamaru, who was bleeding heavily on his side. "Where's Neji?" Shikamaru remained silent, before jumping up into the trees. Ino followed him, crouching next him, to examine the wound.

"I don't know." Shikamaru groaned, as Ino began to stop the bleeding. "We can't waste much more time; we need to complete the mission." Ino nodded her head, focusing on healing.

"Rotation!" Ino and Shikamaru turned their heads just in time to see Neji preventing a giant amount of shinobi from attacking him. One of the hit sound-nin flew over their heads and crashed into a tree behind them.

"Ino…" Ino turned her head towards Shikamaru, showing that he had her attention. "Go on without us, we'll catch up." Ino widened her eyes in shock, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't leave you guys to fight all of them!" Ino hissed, clutching his shoulder. "I won't do it!" Shikamaru shook his head; Ino felt tears threatening to spill.

"You know Sakura better than any of us. I'm sure you'll do fine. We'll cover you." Shikamaru smiled encouragingly. Ino let out a small gasp, looking over the battlegrounds. Kabuto was watching Neji killing two sound-nin with one kunai. "Ino, we will not complete the mission as a team. I knew this as soon as Kabuto ordered all the Sound-nin to attack us."

Suddenly, two sound-nin jumped up with a kunai in one hand, ready to strike. Shikamaru grasped two shuriken and threw them at each of the men's hearts. One of the men fell, letting out a cry of pain while the other one was close enough to fall on Ino. Ino let out a screech of terror before pulling her legs against herself before the man could fall on her.

"Damn it, Ino! Go!" Shikamaru grabbed a kunai with an exploding tag on it, and threw it at Kabuto. Kabuto dodged, but the whole area was filled with smoke. Ino nodded, and stood up before jumping from tree branch to tree branch away from the battlegrounds. She couldn't help but look back, hoping everyone would be okay.

Her eyes gazed above the trees as she continued to flee from the battle. She noticed smoke just north of her direction, and she couldn't help but start to travel that way. After a few minutes of quickening her pace, she was at the cause of the smoke. She stared, wide eyed, gazing at the burning Akatsuki hideout. _Sakura…I'm finally here for you!_

* * *

_**I finally updated O.o, and I plan on updating on both stories in a few days. I am x-mas break (yay!!!) Why Do You Fight For Love should be updated maybe tomorrow or today? I'm not exactly sure yet, but I know Recovering Lost Memories shall be updated sometime this week. :)**_

_**I thought this would be an ItaSaku chapter, but I wasn't thinking. It is next chapter with the ItaSaku goodness :. Sorry about that, but everything is finally coming together!**_

_**Thanks for reading, please review!**_

_**SharinganAnbuSakura**_


	9. Chapter 9: My Former Life

**Recovering Lost Memories**

**I am very thankful, that my writer's block has finally broken for this story! I expect this story to be done in only a few weeks to a month hopefully now. I expect ****Why Do You Fight For Love?**** to also be done by then also! **

** Sorry if it is a shorter chapter also!  
**

** Thank you everyone, for helping me through with this writer's block. I kept rereading the story, trying to find something but then I remembered the idea that I had lost. **

**So, here we go :)**

* * *

**Chapter: My Former Life**

Sakura stared in shock, seeing the man she thought she had once known. Obviously, she was wrong from the start. That man, since the very beginning, wanted power ever since the Uchiha Massacre. Sakura had been stupid to ever think he would want power, and power alone. Sasuke Uchiha, standed in front of her in his Sound uniform, looking at her nonchalantly.

Sasuke smirked mockingly at her reaction, taking his hand from her shoulder. "Are you still shocked to see that I'm with Orochimaru?" Sasuke remarked smoothly, a hint of wicked amusement glowing in the Sharingan's crimson depths. Sakura remained silent, her mind's current process halted.

"I would be more surprised if I had learned my past…" Sasuke turned his back on her, still smirking. Sakura turned her head to the side, not bothering to look at him anymore. _I don't know anything… I thought I did…But…I just don't._

Sasuke looked at her figure from over his shoulder, feeling nothing but betrayal from his so called "teammate". "Ah, so he hasn't told you everything has he?" Sakura didn't bother to respond, just keeping to her own thoughts. Sasuke let out a low cackle, leaning against the wall lazily.

"Tell me where he is, Sakura, and I will tell you the rest of your past." Emerald eyes widened momentarily, staring at Sasuke with disbelief. Sasuke noticed her doubtful look, brushing it off. "Oh come on, Sakura, he left you for the Akatsuki just as I did for power to destroy him." Sasuke noticed her fists clenching at his last comment.

Sakura turned towards him, anger and disbelief etched across her face. He sensed a deadly aura coming from her, shocking him slightly. He forced himself not to flinch by the power emitting from Sakura. "Don't you dare mess with me, Uchiha." Sasuke merely blinked at her in response.

"Sakura, don't make me hurt you." Sasuke threatened menacingly, his patience wearing thin. Sakura reached forward with one hand and gripped his neck tightly. Sasuke grasped her chin forcibly with equal force, watching her intensely. Sakura drew back her other hand, gathering a great amount of chakra into her clenched fist.

"Sasuke…You have no idea how much you've hurt me already." Sakura growled in a low tone, glaring at the Uchiha with such hate that it sent an exciting thrill through him. He would love nothing more, to just beat the information out of the weak kunoichi.

Sakura's grip tightened on his neck, causing him to cough harshly. Sasuke glared at her with equal hate, crimson flaring. Sakura let out a battle cry as she thrust her fist forward, hitting Sasuke with such a powerful blow, that it sent him down the crumbling hallway.

As Sasuke spiraled down the hallway, he could feel his chest aching with great pain. His body hit the wall, indenting the wall, before it crumbled from behind him. He fell through the hole in the wall, until he hit rock hard concrete. He coughed out blood, feeling his back and chest aching from the powerful punch and the painful fall.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, letting the pain dull for a moment before opening his eyes again. He was surrounded by almost complete darkness. Sasuke looked around, his eyes widening as he took in everything.

He wasn't just anywhere. Sasuke had been here before, even if it did seem long ago. Sasuke stood up shakily, coughing up a bit more blood onto the concrete floor.

_This is _not_ good._

Sasuke was back in the torture chamber he had been in when he first arrived at the Akatsuki hideout.

* * *

Kakashi bent down to his knees, trying to stop the bleeding from his shoulder. Orochimaru was nowhere to be seen, thus making the odds against him even worse. Kakashi was currently covered in scratches, with one heavily bleeding wound on this upper left shoulder. 

"So, Kakashi…You actually think you can stop me?" Orochimaru's voice echoed around him, from everywhere. Everywhere he turned, Orochimaru's voice seemed to being coming from each direction.

Kakashi desperately tried to listen for anything else, but could hear nothing. Kakashi closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable. _Who would have thought I would be joining _them_so soon? I'm sorry, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. Please forgive me._

Kakashi felt something stab him in the chest, going through his stomach. He opened his eyes, to see a sword plunged through him. Kakashi forcibly coughed up blood, forcing the mask to rip, revealing his face.

Some of the blood dribbled down his masked chin, rolling down his neck. He coughed again, starting to lose consciousness. Kakashi fell forward onto the ground, hearing a distant rustle. His hearing was beginning to fail; he could hear low voices behind him.

Kakashi tried to turn his head, vision blurring. He saw a dark figure drop to the ground, before he also, lost consciousness.

* * *

Sasuke looked up at the hole that he had fallen through that currently showed a shadow figure looking down at him. Sasuke watched carefully, ready to move if needed. Suddenly, the shadow disappeared from his sight. He focused intently to find the attacker's chakra signature, but could not detect it. 

Sasuke felt a kunai jab in the side, causing him to jump away. Unfortunately for him, he just jumped into another attack. Two shuriken shot past him, tearing his sleeve on the right arm. Sasuke's other hand automatically came up to cover the cut, silently cursing at himself.

"Sakura…Come out and fight like a _real_ shinobi." Sasuke growled, eyes darting back and forth for said ninja. Sasuke merely sighed, Sharingan piercing the darkness for any sign of Sakura.

Almost like in slow motion, he felt a kunai whiz past his head. Sasuke reached forward and grabbed it, spinning around and flinging it back from where it had come from. Sasuke heard a small gasp, and a cling. He couldn't help smirking at that, forming hand signs in a blink of an eye. "Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!"

The gigantic fireball shot forward, lighting the room with a bright orange glow. The fireball hit the wall, causing it burst out into flames. Only a small section of the wall was on fire, but it was spreading quickly around the room. Sasuke spotted Sakura, leaning against an untouched wall, shaking her head with mockery.

"Apparently, you can't take losing quite that well." Sakura pushed away from the wall, walking towards Sasuke. She stopped, staring back at him evenly. Sasuke and Sakura exchanged satisfied gazes before getting into their respectable fighting stances.

"Ready to finally fight, Sakura?" Sasuke sneered, watching her carefully. Sakura merely glared at him, lunging forward with a kunai in hand. Sasuke unsheathed his sword, blocking the kunai attack. Emerald met crimson for a brief moment.

Each could see exactly what the other one was thinking. Emerald could see betrayal with excitement, while Crimson could see anger with the mixture of disappointment and a hint of shock.

Sasuke parried with a round kick to Sakura's side, but Sakura caught his leg with her free hand. Sakura smashed a knee into his chest, getting a grunt from Sasuke at her action. Sasuke used his free hand to grab a paper bomb wrapped kunai from inside his weapons holster.

Sakura's eyes widened, looking at him as if he was insane. He merely gave a smirk along with another glare. "You wouldn't dare-" Sakura's sentence was cut off short when Sasuke threw the kunai onto the ground beside them. The blast was instant, sending them both crashing into opposite sides of the room.

Sakura was sent crashing into the wall, shattering a few bones. Sakura gasped in pain, falling onto the ground. Her body hit the ground with a loud thud, landing on her side. Heavy smoke surrounded the area, causing her to cough and gag. She was definitely in trouble, if she didn't get out of here soon.

She had been incredibly lucky to miss the burning wall. Sakura lifted up her head, despite the pain, vision slightly fuzzy. Sakura could barely move from her current spot, feeling everywhere completely screaming with agony. Sakura coughed, spitting up a small amount of blood onto the ground in front of her. _That…had to hurt him too. _

Breathing irregular, Sakura was having a hard time trouble focusing. The smoke began to finally clear a little, venting through the only wall on wall above them, near the ceiling. Emerald eyes watered, not only because of the smoke, but because she was crying due to the fact, Sasuke had really betrayed Konoha this time.

Sakura cried out in pain at a sudden incredible pressure on her upturned side. Sakura struggled to move away, but the pressure made her attempts impossible. Sakura turned her head, cringing in pain at the small movement, trying to find whatever was stopping her. Emerald met crimson yet again.

"You were foolish to think I would actually blow myself up, Sakura." Finally, all the smoke was cleared out, allowing her to see the man holding her down with his foot. _It was only a Shadow Clone? _Sakura thought dumbly, cursing herself for not using one as well.

Sasuke bent down and grabbed her pink hair, shaking her head several times. "You were stupid to actually think I would blow myself with something as pathetic like you." Sasuke mocked, laughing cruelly. Sakura closed her eyes, desperately trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. Nothing could come to mind, except for pain.

Sasuke rolled her over onto her backside with his foot, Sasuke crouching down next to her face. His face was mere inches from hers, cruel amusement written all over his face. "Now would you like to tell me where Itachi is?" Sasuke shook her head again, causing Sakura to whimper in pain.

"N-No." Sakura rasped, opening her eyes to glare at him. Crimson narrowed in displeasure, staring at her with a hint of disbelief. The hand grabbing her hair, moved to her shirt front, grabbing it. Sasuke lifted her up, and the next thing she knew, her feet were off the ground.

Sakura groaned in frustration, trying to ignore the pain. With great speed, she was slammed up against the wall, near a burning spot. "Ya know what, Sakura?" Sasuke growled lowly, pressing her against the wall more forcibly. "It's about time you learned the rest of your past. You should know your former life, just like I do."

Fear was radiating off Sakura in waves, Sasuke only smirking at such undeniable fear. _I don't want to know my past this way! _Sakura felt more tears stream down her face, falling onto the floor under her. Sasuke closed his eyes, sending a terrifying chill throughout Sakura. _He can't! He wouldn't! He would have to-_

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened, revealing the legendary level of Sharingan. Sakura screamed, feeling darkness beginning to consume her. "How?" Sakura whispered, before falling completely into the darkness.

* * *

_**Emerald eyes shot open, searching for crimson. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, but Sakura knew better than to think he was gone. A rumbling was heard beneath her feet, almost soundless, but it was there. Sakura tried to jump away, but failed in doing so. Sakura was pulled into the grounded, dragged deep within the ground. **_

_**"Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu." Sasuke merely smirked, as her head only remained above the ground. Sakura looked at him with wide eyes, fear and betrayal showing deep with her emerald eyes. "I learned that, from Kakashi." Sasuke's smirk grew bigger, growing crueler.. "Now, without further distractions…You will see your past." Sasuke laughed maniacally, before disappearing in a blur before her very eyes.**_

_**Everything flashed before her, forcing her to shut her eyes. Sakura desperately tried to escape from her prison, but it was no use. Sakura continued to struggle, but stopped once she heard a familiar voice. **_**(Ages: Sakura – 12 Itachi – 14 Setting: Uchiha Compound: Itachi's Room)**

_"I-Itachi-san?" Sakura's eyes shot wide opened, shocked of what she was hearing.__**Sakura watched as a younger version of herself started walking towards the younger form of Itachi.**__ The smaller Sakura tapped him on the shoulder, an anxious look on her face as she did so. Itachi turned around, a look of frustration crossed his features before softening. _

_"Yes, Sakura?" Itachi replied, kneeling before her, placing a hand on her head. Sakura's eyes averted away from the man. "Sakura, is there something wrong?" Itachi asked gently, noticing her action right away. Her emerald gaze drifted back to him, biting her lip as she did so. _

_"I was wondering…" Sakura began slowly._

_"Yes?"_

_"Is there anything wrong with you and the clan?" Sakura asked innocently, eyes sparkling with a hint of fear and curiousity. Itachi's eyes narrowed briefly, his jaw clenching causing Sakura to flinch. "I shouldn't have said anything…" Sakura apologized, attempting to walk out of the room. _

_Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn her head back slightly. "I really didn't mean to bother you, Itachi-san." Sakura repeated, narrowing her eyes as if remembering something from the distant past. She was remembering the time when Itachi and Fugaku had a troubling conversation outside, late at night when Sasuke and Sakura had heard them briefly. _

_Itachi noticed her distant gaze, feeling something deep within him stir. "Sakura?" He asked, watching her intently. Sakura seemed to wake up from her trance, and look back at him with a strange emotion playing across her face. Fear? Regret? _

At this point, I already knew something is wrong… _**Sakura thought, feeling a guilty feeling spread through her. **__"Don't worry about it, Sakura. Whatever Sasuke may be filling your head with, I wouldn't believe it." Itachi suggested, his lips changing forming a small smile. _

_Sakura merely blinked at him in disbelief. "Alright.." Sakura escaped his grip on her shoulder, and exited the room quickly without a second thought. _

_**Sakura gasped, feeling another painful headache. Sakura bit her lip, trying to subdue the pain, but it wasn't working. Why did she feel that she wasn't supposed to learn all this stuff, especially without pain? Was it because her memory really was coming back to her?**_

_**"You know, Sakura…As you learn more, it will only cause you more pain. Tsunade had said this would happen, but she hadn't known how long. Looks like we'll just have to find out, won't we?" Sasuke's dark voice echoed around her. **_

_"Sasuke?" A slightly more mature voice called out, filled with dread. _**(Ages: Sakura 12 Itachi 14 Setting: Outside the Uchiha estate, in the forest.) **_"Sasuke!!!" Sakura called, a little louder, trying to find her teammate. The sun was just beginning to set; all the trees' shadows growing even longer. The stars were just beginning to show along with a beautiful crescent moon. _

_Sakura leaned against a tree, feeling exhaustion beginning to overwhelm her. They had been training all day and she was tired. Sasuke had ran off into the forest after winning another battle with Naruto over something so stupid, she couldn't even remember it. Only boys could possibly find something so stupid to fight about or maybe just those two. _

_Sakura sighed, sitting down against the tree. _Why does Sasuke always just run off like that? He is always gone after missions and fights… _A quiet laugh seemed to burst out from nowhere, startling Sakura. "Itachi, be reasonable. You can't obtain that level of Sharingan unless you find the way to actually get it." _

_Sakura stood up, following the voice as it blabbered on about nonsense. When she thought she was close enough to watch without being caught, she stopped behind a large tree trunk. "Shisui-san, why do you think I can't obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan?" Sakura carefully peered around the tree trunk carefully, watching Itachi and Shisui. _

_She spotted them sitting near a small river, talking to one another quietly. If she was correct, this was the Nakano River. Why would they be here? Was this a secret training ground that she wasn't supposed to be on? The last thought worried her greatly. _

_"Itachi, I'm worried about you. You've been acting very strangely lately." Shisui burst out, muttering a curse afterwards. Itachi glanced at him emotionlessly, his eyes boring into Shisui's figure. _

_"I am aware of this." Itachi stated. "Now, do you know how to obtain this Mangekyo Sharingan?" Itachi asked nonchalantly, immediately standing up. Shisui shook his head for his answer with a hint of fear and confusion etched across his face. _

_Sakura gasped as Itachi's hand shot out and grabbed Shisui's neck in one swift movement. One of her hands shot up to cover her mouth in fear, hoping no one had heard her. Itachi's gaze remained on Shisui, watching as Shisui struggled. _

No! Itachi! …Why? _Sakura felt tears beginning to stream down her face. She wiped them away, turning around and running away. Far away and never looked back._

* * *

Yay for more of Sakura's past (even if it pretty bad). Anyways, off to make more chapters for each of my stories. 

Thanks for reading and please review.

SharinganAnbuSakura

Side-Note: I hope the AN is helping with knowing the setting, ages, etc. :)


	10. Chapter 10: Decisions & Choices

**Recovering Lost Memories**

**I have decided to update this story before my other one since I do not want to get another writer's block! Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts, and favorites :), it really made my day. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying it so far…but let's just get to the chapter, shall we?**

**Important Note: My other story, ****Why Do You Fight For Love?****, will be updated after this one. So don't worry about another writer's block or anything like that.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Decisions and Choices**

_**All Sakura could do is stare at the scenes playing before her. The throbbing headache was growing stronger as every memory passed, causing Sakura to whimper every so often. Sakura merely lowered her head, eyes still on the scenes in front of her. Her emerald gaze could not leave the once forgotten memories simply flashing like something out of a movie.**_

**(Ages: Sakura – 13 Itachi – 15 Sasuke – 13 Setting: Uchiha Compound)**_"Father only notices you…" Sakura stopped in the one hallway that lead into the meeting room. _Itachi and Sasuke must be sitting out on the porch… _Sakura felt regret consume her as she thought of Itachi. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened last night, and what surprised her was that she could actually move in the morning. _

_The shock wasn't the worst part; it was the regret for not helping Shisui. Sakura had promised herself that she would not speak of the event since she thought she loved Itachi. Sakura had not talked to or seen Itachi since last night, as that's how she wanted it. She didn't think she could even look at him anymore after what had happened._

_Sakura leaned against the wall, trying to decide what to do. Should she reveal herself, or eavesdrop? "Do you hate me because of this?" Itachi asked nonchalantly, Sakura biting her lip at the question. _Why don't _**I**_hate him? _**Sakura could feel herself asking that question. It was simply why couldn't she hate Uchiha Itachi?**_

_**Was it because of their childhood? Was it because her feelings from long ago had resurfaced? Did she respect him because he chose to tell her some of the past? **_

_**She**_** did**_** respect him.**_

_**She**_** knew **_**her feelings were resurfacing.**_

_**She absolutely was convinced it was not **_**just**_** because of their childhood. **_

_"It's fine. It's only natural for ninja to live their lives being hated by others." Sakura blinked, wondering if he was answering one of her many questions. _I do…I may want to hate you…but I don't think I can. My heart says to forgive you because you must have a good reason for what you did.

_"But I didn't feel like…" Sasuke paused, shifting slightly. "To be honest, I…" Sasuke stopped, as if not knowing what to say. _

_"Just to let you know, Sasuke, it's not very easy to be excellent. It has its own problems as well…If you have power, you'll become so isolated and eventually get arrogant. Even if you were everything people wished for from the very start. You do know…that there are no brothers like us in the world?" Itachi explained sincerely, speaking only wisdom. Sasuke did not respond, still listening._

_"Sasuke, I'll always be with you, even if it is just a wall you must overcome. Even if you hate me, that's what an older brother is for." A bang was heard on the other side of the compound, startling Sakura. In a flash, Sakura bolted back down the hallway soundlessly and turned into the darkness of the corner. Sakura waited for a brief moment, listening footsteps entering the meeting room and walking towards the other end of the Uchiha compound. _

_Sakura waited one minute before following the brothers, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Sakura noticed Sasuke peeking at something from behind the corner of the entryway. Sakura tapped him on the shoulder gently causing him to turn his head towards her. She silently asked what was going on. Sasuke used his hand to call her over, looking back around the corner._

_Sakura slowly came over while Sasuke made room for her to see by sitting on the ground. Sakura looked around the corner with a growing fear nagging her at the back of her mind. "Only two people were not at the meeting last night." One man remarked harshly, attempting to keep himself calm. "Why weren't you there?" _

_"I'm fully aware that ANBU can call you away without any notice, and that's the story your father was telling us about when we asked why you weren't there." The first man explained, narrowing his eyes at Itachi. Itachi remained silent._

_"But we are not your father, and you will not be getting any special treatment from us." The second man said, a hint of threatening in his tone. _

_"I understand. I will be more careful next time. Will that be all?" Itachi apologized calmly, his body still relaxed unlike the other three men. _

_"Ah yes, as a matter of fact there is. Before we go…Do you know anything about Uchiha Shisui throwing himself into the Nakano River?" Sakura's body went rigid, emerald glazed with fear. _They know already…How… _Sakura placed a hand near the place of her heart. _Itachi just drowned him in the Nakano River? How…How…Horrible…

_Sakura felt Sasuke's body go rigid against her leg. Itachi's body seemed to tense slightly at the question, as if he was offended. "Shisui was the other guy who didn't show up at the assembly. It's kinda funny that if I remember correctly, you looked up to him, didn't you?" The first guy said with an accusing tone. _

_Itachi's body relaxed again, his eyes closing. "How terrible…Forgive me since I haven't seen him at all recently…What a tragedy." Sakura could only stare at Itachi with disappointment and regret showing in her emerald depths. _You act as if…nothing really happened. What if I died, Itachi? Would you care then?

_"Yeah…anyways, at this point the police force has decided to investigate this situation." The first man replied, staring at Itachi with disbelief. _

_"An investigation?" Itachi responded without hesitation, as if not expecting something like this. The second man with gray spiky hair like Kakashi-sensei's, pulled out a note._

_"This is the note Shisui left behind before he died. It has already been analyzed. There is not question that this is his handwriting." He lifted it near Itachi. Sakura felt that nagging fear coming back again…only stronger. _Itachi…wrote that. There's not question about it. He must have used his Sharingan to copy it!

_"But if it wasn't homicide, why the investigation?" Itachi asked, grabbing the note after politely asking for it. _

_"It wouldn't be too hard for a Sharingan user to copy it." Itachi looked it over, reading it quickly. "The most talented of all our clan, feared as "Shisui, the Teleporter". He would do anything for his clan and take any mission if it was for the good of the clan." _

_"It is really hard to imagine a guy like that just throwing everything away, don't you think? Especially since if he would do anything for the clan, then why kill himself if it would only hurt the clan." The third guy commented dryly._

_"You really shouldn't judge people by their appearances or by your own preconceptions." Itachi retorted, his body rigid again. _

_"We'll leave that with you for the time being. Take it to ANBU Black Ops. And put in a request for them to start checking this out as well." The first man ordered, turning around. _

_"Understood." Itachi calmly said, letting the hand with the note fall to his side. Sakura could tell the men thought he had something to do with Shisui's death. It was how they had talked and looked at Itachi. _

_The men started to walk out, one saying, "I just hope we get a lead on this soon."_

_The second man turned his hand slightly and stopped walking. "Oh, by the way, we have our own connections to ANBU Black Ops… If you try and get rid of this investigation, we'll know about it." Itachi's hand's grip on the note tightened, and his eyes flashed from midnight blue to crimson. _

_"Why don't you just say it?" Itachi growled, making the men turn back to him with Sharingan glaring back at him. "You believe I killed Shisui, didn't you?" _

_"Yeah, that's right." One of the men replied, still glaring. One of the others threatened, "Listen, Itachi. If you have betrayed the clan, I'll make sure you will pay for it." Before Sakura could blink, Itachi charged towards the men. She heard Sasuke gasp, and watched as the men layed on the ground, in the dirt. _

_Sakura could hear them groaning, cursing Itachi. Itachi was down on his hands and feet, glaring at the three men. "Like I said before, appearances and preconceptions will tell you nothing. For instance, you made the mistake of labeling me a patient man." Sakura stood numbly, watching Itachi with great distress._

_She opened her mouth to scream at him to stop, but no sound came out. Sasuke stared at him with wide, fearful eyes just like Sakura. "The clan...The clan…" Itachi murmured, lecturing. Without thinking, Sakura rushed forward but was forced to stop by a hand on her wrist from behind. Sakura turned around, a confused look on her features, to see Sasuke gripping her wrist and shaking his head. _

_"Sakura…I don't think you should get involved with this…" He whispered softly, eyes filled with pain. Sakura struggled a bit, before realizing what he meant. Sasuke didn't want Itachi to get hurt, let alone Sakura. Sakura patted him on the head softly, and broke free of his grip._

_"Sasuke-kun…don't worry about me. Please. Believe me; even though Itachi has been acting strange…I still want to save him from whatever may come his way." Sakura gave him a small smile before turning back to Itachi and the fallen three men. Sasuke stepped out into the courtyard with her, standing by her side. Sakura noticed his new determined look on his face as well as a fearful gaze._

_"Thank you…Sakura." Sasuke murmured quietly before focusing back onto Itachi. _

_"All of you, without measuring your own capacity…had no idea of mine. Yet, now you lie here in the dirt." Itachi further whispered, just barely loud enough for Sakura and Sasuke to hear. _

_"I had no idea…" Sasuke whispered, his voice trembling. "This was something I had never seen before with him." _

_"Shisui…had been watching you lately. Only half a year after you joined ANBU, your actions and words became incredibly strange. It was too hard to overlook…" One man said, pausing to glare at Itachi. "What the hell are you thinking?" _

_"You may focus on your clan, your group, and your own name…but these things should not exist because it only restrains us and our capabilities. Including, things we have not seen in the future and things we do not know yet… It is so very foolish to fear them." Itachi continued, another fear striking Sakura. _

When will he stop? Do I have to stop him myself? Itachi- _"Stop it, Itachi!" Everyone turned to where the ordered had come from. Fugaku stood and only stared at him with disbelief along with the hint of anger. Itachi lifted his head to look at him nonchalantly. "What are you even saying?"_

_"Itachi, you've been so strange lately." Sakura stepped forward a few steps, ready to help if this broke into a fight. _

_"There's nothing strange…I'm simply carrying out my own duty. That's all." Itachi stated emotionlessly, not looking at his father directly. _

_"Then why weren't you at the meeting last night?" _Itachi…please just turn yourself in! Don't do something stupid! _Sakura kept wanting to yell, but knew it would only hurt Itachi. _What he has done…cannot be changed…

_"To reach the height…" Itachi didn't seem to be answering Fugaku directly at all. It was almost as if he was speaking to someone else._

_"What are you talking about?" Fugaku repeated, except louder. Fugaku gasped when Itachi pulled out a kunai without warning and threw it towards the Uchiha symbol. Sakura and Sasuke could only stare in amazement and horror. The symbol cracked as the kunai dug deeper into the wall. Fugaku looked at the symbol then narrowed his eyes at Itachi._

_Itachi turned to face his father. "My capacity…I've lost all hope for this pathetic clan. You forget what is most important to you because you're not letting go of a lesser thing, the clan. There is no way to change if rules and regulations, expectations and wishes, prevent this from happening." _

What he says…makes some sense! Fugaku never focuses on his family…only his work. _Sakura looked back to Sasuke. _Not even his younger son…

_"Such arrogance!" Fugaku snapped, helping lift up one of the fallen men while the other two got up. _

_"Enough! If you keep speaking such nonsense, you'll be arrested!" Sakura felt Sasuke shiver against her arm. Sasuke was currently staring at Itachi with disbelief and even greater fear and confusion. _

_ "Well…What are you going to do?" Fugaku growled, glaring at Itachi. _

_"We can't allow this anymore! Captain! Please just issue the order for an arrest!" One man yelled fiercely, raising a fist at Itachi. _

_"Nii-san, stop!" Sasuke screamed desperately, stepping forward. Itachi didn't respond, only stared at the group before him. _

_Sakura ran out in front of him, with arms spread out. She stared at him with a gentle gaze, even if her voice was firm. "Itachi-san…please. Stop." Sakura whispered, lowering her head. She was aware his crimson gaze upon her, but she chose to ignore it. _

_"Only for you, Sakura." Itachi whispered smoothly, so softly that she knew that he was only speaking to her. Itachi dropped to his knees, then got down on his hands. Sakura stepped to the side, allowing the others to see him. _

_"The one who killed Shisui was not me. For all I have said, I am sorry. Please forgive me for such rudeness." Itachi apologized sincerely, even if Sakura knew it wasn't the truth. _

_"Recently, he's been worked to death by ANBU and is very tired." Fugaku said, bowing his head in reluctant understanding. _

_"Captain! You can't just-"_

_"ANBU is a unit under the direct control of Hokage-sama. Even we, the police force, can't arrest someone without a warrant. Also, about Itachi…" Fugaku paused to look at Itachi. "I will take full responsibility of watching over him. Please!" _

_"I understand…" One of the men said, before turning around and walking away slowly. The others followed, sending glares back at Itachi. Fugaku began to walk inside the main house, passing by Sasuke. Sakura noticed Itachi turn his head to watch his father leave, and watched in horror as Itachi's Sharingan changed. _

_The three black tomo changed into three black blades, like a wheel._What…What is that? Could that be…? _Her emerald gaze drifted to Sasuke, who had also noticed Itachi and began to back away into the house. Sakura turned around to see the three men were almost out of the courtyard. Sakura glanced at Itachi, who was still watching where Fugaku had left, and started running towards the three men in a rush. _

_"Sakura…" Sakura stopped at the sound of the smooth voice and turn around to see Itachi standing back up. Sakura felt her body consumed with fear and pain when she realized she had actually stopped Itachi. _Does this mean I am the only one who could ever stop Itachi? What would've he done if I didn't stop him? _"Come here, Sakura." _

_Sakura's emerald gaze flickered to Itachi, then in the direction the men were going. Itachi noticed his intense gaze upon her, silently ordering her to obey. She had no doubt he would be able to catch her if she ran off, but she had to talk to those men. _

_"Itachi…" Sakura whispered softly, before turning around and sprinting towards her only chance to find out what exactly was happening. _

_"Wait!" Sakura called at the men, trying to get their attention. One of them turned around, faintly surprised. _

_"What?" He said rather harshly, acting as if he had better things to do. _

_"Please, sir." Sakura was highly aware of Itachi's gaze on her as she talked. She lowered her voice until the man could only hear. "Tell me how Itachi has become strange." The man blinked at her, shocked slightly. Fury was still etched across his face from the fight with Itachi while his Sharingan flashed angrily. _

_"I'm sorry, but that's classified." The man scratched the back of his head, attempting to give her a small smile. Sakura glared at him with emerald eyes filled with disbelief. _

_"You talked about it in front of Sasuke and myself just a few minutes ago. What makes you think I'll actually believe that now?" Sakura retorted angrily, becoming impatient. _

_"Little girl, why should we even talk to you about this?" The man turned his back on her, starting to walk away again. _

_"...Cause I deserve to know why Uchiha Itachi is thought to have killed Shisui. Just because he does not attend one meeting and has been acting strange is proof enough to accuse a man of betrayal and murder?" Sakura argued, emerald flashing with a knowing look. The man briefly stopped as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. _

_"Girl, I have some advice for you." The man murmured quietly. Sakura listened intensely, fearing what she was about to hear could change her relationship with Itachi forever. "Whatever you choose to do…" The man paused, as if he was also aware of Itachi's gaze on him. "…Stay away from Itachi. Just get away from him no matter what."_

_Sakura stared at the man's back, her body gone rigid. "Also, if you ever get information on him…please inform us." The man formed hand signs before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Sakura dropped to her knees and blinked slowly. She could feel the numbing pain beginning to set in. _

Stay away from Itachi? _Sakura thought bleakly, even though that was probably the best answer. If she stayed away though, who or what could stop him from doing something even worse? _I didn't even save Shisui…How do I know I could actually save anyone?

_**"You can save people! Believe in yourself!" Sakura wanted to scream to her younger self, but knew it would do nothing. Sakura felt a new wave of pain shake her body until she and her body were screaming in agony. It seemed the pain wouldn't stop at all, it just kept throbbing nonstop. **_

_Sakura could hear light footsteps heading her way slowly, already knowing who it was. "Sakura…Come here." His velvety, soft voice spoke gently, with no trace of anger. Sakura's body was too numb to move, refusing to answer to the slightest order. She felt a hand on her shoulder with a soft, but firm grip. _

_Sakura barely managed to turn her head to look at Itachi. Itachi bent down next down to her and wrapped his free arm around her form to hold her. "Sakura…" He breathed against her ear, sending a sickening tingling feeling down her spine. "Why did you go talk to those men instead of obey me?" Itachi kissed her lightly on the side of the cheek, embracing her gently with both arms. _

_Sakura was left speechless, not knowing what to say. __**Sakura was also left speechless. What the hell did Itachi think he was doing in the past? Sakura blinked, then started struggling in her earth prison. How did she even know all this stuff was true? Could Sasuke be telling her lies to turn against Itachi?**_

_**Did he actually think she would tell him anything even if she did turn against Itachi? Sakura gathered chakra in her arms, trying to find an open space to break the ground around her. While Sakura was busy with that, the scene continued to play in front of her even though she did not bother to listen anymore…**_

_"Do you not trust me, Sakura?" Itachi whispered as his grip tightened. Emerald eyes drifted slowly to crimson. _

_"Itachi…I love you." Sakura whispered brokenly, her emerald orbs flashing with a knowing look. Itachi nodded at her, understanding what she was saying. "But…I do not trust you anymore. Cause I know…I know…what you did last night." Sakura clutched his waist tightly with tears finally leaking out. Itachi's grip loosened for a moment before tightening around her small frame. _

_"You saw everything…?" Itachi asked softly as if not believing what he was hearing. Sakura shook her head then stared up at Itachi with shame and anxiety. "Well…Sakura…I do not know what to say to that…" Itachi brushed his lips against hers before kissing her deeply. Sakura didn't know what to do anymore, as she felt everything around her becoming consumed in an ever-growing darkness. _

_Itachi broke the kiss and commanded softly, "Look into my eyes, Sakura." Sakura knew what was coming, but she couldn't help but obey. Itachi had his eyes closed and reopened them just as Sakura looked at him. Instantly, she became entranced then started to feel dizzy and drowsy. Sakura fell towards Itachi's chest, growing increasingly close to losing consciousness before she was gone. _

_**Sakura growled in pain as she felt pain grip her in its clutches tightly.**_There's no doubt about it… This is the truth… It hurts like hell…_**Sakura lost her focus of trying to break free. In a flash, her hands attempted rushed to her head to cure her headache with soothing chakra, while breaking anything in her way with her chakra infused fists. The prison broke around her, allowing her to get out before she was trapped again. **_

_**She inserted chakra into her head, dulling the headache tremendously. She gasped in relief, remembering the task at hand. "I see you escaped out of pure luck, Sakura." Sasuke appeared in front of her in a blur, startling her. **_

_**"Let me…the hell out of this, Uchiha." Sakura snapped furiously, standing up despite the pain. Sasuke smirked and shook his head in awe. **_

_**"You amaze me, Sakura. You think you can get what you want all the time?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his crimson gaze on her. **_

_**"DAMN IT, SASUKE! GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!" Sakura screamed, charging at him unexpectedly. **_

_**"After all that, you still are convinced that I am the one to hate?" Sasuke shook his head yet again in amused disbelief. "Is that really your choice? Your ultimate decision?"**_

Ya know, Sasuke…

Everyone has a choice…

A decision…

_**Sakura raised her fist as she ran with all her chakra gathered in her fist for one last punch. "Do you think you will actually kill me with such a weak punch?"** _

My choice…

…Is to trust…

_**Sakura thrust her punch towards Sasuke's face, hitting the target. Sasuke went flying, the Mangekyo world beginning to shatter.** _

…Itachi, in the end. For once and for all.

* * *

Chapter is done! Finally! This story is finally breaking through the writers block just like Sakura broke through the Mangekyo world :)! 

Hope everyone liked this chapter and is looking forward to the next one…for it may be the second to last! Now onto the next chapter!

Please review!

SharinganAnbuSakura


	11. Chapter 11: Savior

**Recovering Lost Memories**

**Wow, I am getting up stories up much faster now! I am very glad everyone is liking this story! I am currently in an extremely hyper mood, so that means I am gonna type until…well who knows, right? **

**I'm aware right now, that Sasuke is somewhat OOC. I don't really mind if Itachi is in this story for right now. **

**I will work on my other story right after I finish this story. I would like everyone to know that now, but since this story is almost over, there's no need to worry about it never being updated for a long time. :) **

**Great Songs to Listen to while Reading:**

**Within Temptation – Memories**

**Within Temptation – Stand My Ground**

**Within Temptation – Angels**

**Within Temptation – The Howling**

**Within Temptation – What Have You Done?**

**Anyways, to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Savior **

Two shinobi lay on the opposite sides of the flame-engulfing basement, both breathless. They both were aware this could be very well be the last time they ever fought. The hole where one of them had fallen through was reduced to rubble and none of them had to the strength to even climb such heights. The smoke was all trapped inside, increasing their chances of certain death.

"You bitch…" The raven haired man growled, raising his head with much effort. "After all we been through…you chose him? The man who ruined your life?!" Sasuke snarled, coughing up blood in the process. Sakura laid on her side, near the burning wall. The fire was growing closer to her, but she didn't seem to respond to it.

"I hope you rot in hell, Sakura, with that bastard lover of yours." Sasuke smirked cruelly, struggling as he stood up and leaned on his sword for support. Sakura did not respond or move. He could barely feel her chakra signature at all; it was extremely low, barely traceable.

Sasuke slowly walked over to her, using the sword for support. Sasuke turned her body towards him with his foot, noticing she had her eyes closed shut. "Sakura, I can promise you, I will kill Itachi. These will be the _last_ promise you hear before you die for once and for all." Sasuke raised his sword above his head, stumbling a little bit.

"I know Naruto may have never fulfilled his promise, but I sure as hell won't!" Sasuke growled, bringing the sword down to strike. Blood splattered onto the floor in front of Sasuke. Crimson widened in shock and fear. "No…"

* * *

Ino merely stared at the building from where she was seated out in the grassy fields. The building was definitely collapsing, and she couldn't help wondering what was going on in there. Ino shook her head, turning back to the task at hand. She smiled bitterly, placing a hand on the unconscious man's shoulder.

"Come on, Kakashi, hang in there…I don't think Team 7 can break much more…" She whispered softly as her hand began to glow light green with healing chakra. The chakra was carefully sent into Kakashi's wound, beginning to stop the light bleeding. Ino continued to focus on her work, wondering on how this all happened.

Where is Sakura?

Where is Sasuke?

Where is Naruto?

Where is Team 7? Ino often wondered that question. It had always seemed that Team 7 was never going to be reunited like old times. The Genin days, the simple days. After Sasuke left, Sakura and Naruto didn't seem to think they would ever join back together again. The whole situation between with them seemed…depressing and hopeless.

_Everything always seems to be linked to Team 7. Every bad thing, every good thing. I guess, this must be the worst. _Ino noticed the wound had finally healed as she switched over to searching for any other injuries. She searched carefully; glad she had found the sword wound and healed it already. If she hadn't healed that already, he would've have died within minutes.

Fortunately, there seemed to be only tiny dirt marks on him and that was it for now. Ino sighed wearily, and let her icy blue gaze drift back to the building. Smoke was lazily rising from several areas of the building, causing the sky to darken. The building was crumbling, and she was sure all the people she cared about were still inside.

A distant rustling was heard behind her, near the border of the woods that surrounded the building and the field. Ino didn't dare looking around, afraid of what she might find. _Sakura…unlike me, you had better be safe. That's all I wish, and for the others too. _Images of Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, and the savior appeared in her mind.

The rustling grew louder, then light footsteps swiftly running across the field. Ino closed her eyes, attempting to stay calm. She could feel her breathing speeding up as alarms and warnings went off in her mind. No doubt, she was afraid, but that wouldn't stop her from leaving her friends.

If it came to it, she would fight to stay here. The footsteps slowed until they were mere yards away from her. She could hear someone panting and someone else coughing harshly. Ino felt low chakra signatures, too low to recognize. Ino shakily grabbed a kunai, ready to defend herself.

The footsteps stopped as if waiting or halted. Ino spun around quickly, a determined look on her face. The kunai she held dropped to the ground, her eyes widening. "How…?" Ino stopped, lost for words. Realization donned on her as she ran over with arms wide open.

"Shikamaru! Neji!" Ino hugged both of them, aware of their groans. Neji gave a faint smirk, holding his side quite tightly as blood slid down from the spot. Neji was panting softly, his face paler than usual. He stumbled slightly as he made his way over to Kakashi, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Is he…?" Ino shook her head as she helped Shikamaru over to the where Kakashi was. Shikamaru was bleeding heavily from a cut that ranged from his shoulder down to his elbow. Neji flopped down softly onto the ground, while Shikamaru sat next to him. Ino immediately started to work on Neji carefully, making him remove his hand.

"If Kakashi is here, where is Naruto?" Shikamaru asked curiously, beginning to calculate possibilities of saving them all. Ino remained silent, her head down. Her eyes narrowed, feeling a guilty feeling swept over her.

"I don't know…All I know is…Kakashi is here." Ino softly whispered, watching the wound in Neji's stomach healing process.

"That doesn't make sense, Ino. We were behind them, there's no way Naruto wouldn't be here now." Shikamaru argued logically, frowning. Ino stayed focused on her work instead of answering him. She didn't want to think of losing anyone else. It was bad enough worrying about Sakura and the savior, even if she really did care about Naruto.

"Ino, why won't you-"

"Please, stop!" Ino snapped, tears beginning to form. "Please…just let me work." Ino desperately begged, wanting to take her mind off this whole ordeal with her work. Ino could feel both of their worried gazes on her, but she chose to ignore them.

Neji grunted in pain when Ino began stitching the wounded skin back together carefully. "I know it hurts…" Ino whispered, forcing herself to smile at Neji. Neji merely blinked, and turned away, focusing on the burning building. After a few minutes of complete silence, excluding the rumbling from within the hideout, Ino had finished Neji and moved onto Shikamaru.

Shikamaru stared at her, a blank look on his face. Ino swiftly healed his arm, stopping the blood as quickly as she could. As soon as the cut stopped bleeding, she wrapped it in bandages swiftly. Ino couldn't help looking up, catching Shikamaru's slightly annoyed gaze.

"I didn't mean to snap, it's just I so worried about them." Ino heard Neji mutter something, causing her to turn around. "What did you say?" Neji wasn't looking at her, his eyes transfixed on one part of the building. Ino followed his gaze, followed by Shikamaru. All three of them tensed, feeling another chakra signature. It felt familiar but they couldn't analyze it.

Before they knew it, they could see something that gave them all relief. Ino smiled faintly, feeling the tears finally falling. Neji closed his eyes, lying back down with a small smirk on his face. Shikamaru couldn't help smiling as well, even if it was remote. They watched as the figure ran towards them, with a shocked gaze on his face.

His footsteps stopped a few feet in front them. Compared to him, they all looked beaten up and wretched. Ino stood up, walking over to him with even more tears falling. "Compared to us, you look ready to fight a whole army of shinobi." Neji commented, eyes still closed.

"I will do that if I have to, Neji." Dark cerulean eyes glowed with worry and excitement. "If I have to fight the Akatsuki and all the shinobi that opposed my friends, I will save Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme."

"Hurry, Naruto. The hideout is almost completely destroyed." Ino urged firmly, glancing over at the burning hideout. They heard a muffled explosion from inside the compound, immediately turning towards that direction.

"I can see that…but how did Kakashi get here? I searched for him, but he was nowhere to be seen." Naruto glanced back at Kakashi with worry evident on his face. Naruto began to walk slowly towards the complex, listening for an answer.

"You may not believe me, Naruto, but a savior saved Kakashi." Ino murmured, just barely loud enough for him to hear. Ino looked up, noticing that Naruto hadn't responded. Naruto was sprinting with inhuman speed towards the hideout. Ino blinked slowly, and then a hopeful smile slowly formed.

"I know you can save Sakura, Naruto! I believe it!" Ino laughed softly, remembering all the times Naruto had used his famous catchphrase. She couldn't help it; it was actually quite contagious…

* * *

The only thing Sakura could hear as she woke up was the sound of rumbling and explosions. She couldn't force her eyes to open, feeling a light-headed feeling. She could barely remember what had happened, feeling a throbbing headache follow. She bit her lip in frustration, not able to stop the pain.

Sakura tried to move, but her whole body was numb and stiff. _I want…to sleep. _Sakura thought dully, the urge to sleep overbearing her. Sakura opened her eyes a fraction, vision too blurred to see anything. Her eyelids dropped slightly, the urge to simply fall asleep growing stronger.

Nausea seemed to also grow, causing her to groan softly. This was only another reason to drift back to unconsciousness, but she just couldn't. Her mind was restless even if her body was screaming in agony through the numbness. A small voice in the back of her head kept telling her to stay awake just for the savior.

Who was this savior? Was the savior the only reason to stay awake? Sakura's eyes closed again, trying to drift back into the nice, comforting darkness. She laid there for a few minutes, feeling the rumbling around her. It shook her hard, making her teeth rattle. Sakura faintly frowned, wondering what was with all the noise.

Sakura could feel herself drifting now, the rumbling beginning to cease. However, instead of rumbling, low murmuring voices could be heard around her. It felt almost like a lullaby. Before she knew it, yet again she was consumed by the awaiting darkness.

* * *

"Who saved you again, Ino?" Neji asked groggily with a hint of surprise, his voice beginning to drift away. Ino's icy blue gaze was transfixed on where Naruto had entered through the building. Her lips parted slightly ready to talk. Her gaze drifted slowly back to her teammates.

"The savior." Ino replied softly, sitting down beside them gracefully. Shikamaru stared at her in subdued shock, his fist clenching and unclenching. Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief, muttering something quietly. Ino lifted her gaze to him evenly. "The savior saved Kakashi and me."

Shikamaru shook his head again in disagreement. "That's not what I'm trying to say, Ino." His eyelids dropped for a few moments before opening again.

"Then, what are you trying to say?" Ino responded, still in a dreamlike state. Her mind, obviously, was elsewhere. Shikamaru answered anyways.

"What I'm trying to say is…" Shikamaru paused to watch Neji's sleeping form. Shikamaru merely smiled bitterly, his voice softening. Ino listened hard, not wanting to miss anything even if her mind was on other things. Shikamaru let out a small, short laugh.

"What is it, Shikamaru?" Ino urged gently, her interest growing. Shikamaru shook his head again, his head lowered now. She could see it was hard for him to speak about this matter. Ino scooted closer to him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. She noticed a few tears roll down from his cheek.

"…"

"Shikamaru…what is it?" Ino spoke softly, carefully.

"You know how I promised to never put my team in danger after we tried to save Sasuke the first time?" Shikamaru coughed slightly, shaking his head in shame. Ino nodded, anxiety spreading throughout her. "After you left in the forest, Neji and I were attacked brutally. We both thought we wouldn't live to see Sakura saved or to see you safe and sound…" Shikamaru's voice softened, Ino barely hearing him.

"I thought I would break my promise in the worst way possible…" Shikamaru continued about Neji and his fight with the Sound-nin until he stopped suddenly. Confusion etched across Ino's face.

"The only reason we lived…" Shikamaru paused, looking another way with his head still down.

* * *

_A dark night sky with few stars looked down onto the village of the Leaf. A full moon shone down onto the gates of the village dully, showing down on two motionless figures. "Itachi...why?" The pink hair girl murmured softly, tears threatening to spill. The said man stayed silent, staring outside from under the gate into the Leaf village. _

_"I have my reasons, Sakura." Itachi stated blandly, still with his back to her. "…After all this time we've been together, I would've thought you would understand." Itachi whispered softly, almost to himself. Sakura shook her head helplessly at him._

_"Itachi, I don't care what you did. I just…want to be with you." Sakura begged, watching him with a blurring vision. Itachi turned his head to the side, as wind began to blow softly. Akatsuki billowed against the ground momentarily, catching Sakura's gaze. "I'll stop you from joining the Akatsuki if I have to!" _

_His eyelids dropped a fraction, his crimson gaze narrowing. Sakura took a small step toward him, resisting the urge to run and embrace him. "If you won't stay for me…At least, stay for Sasuke!" Sakura cried out, tears beginning to stream down her face. Itachi turned toward her, with an emotionless look on his face. _

_She could barely notice the small flicker of curiousity in his gaze, but it was gone in before she could blink. Sakura lowered her head slightly, staring at the ground instead. Sasuke had told her not to tell Itachi about the curse mark, but there was no reason to keep that promise now. Despite the massacre, she wanted Itachi to take care of Sasuke if not her. _

_"During the second part of the Chuunin exams…Orochimaru tracked down Sasuke and forcibly gave him a curse mark…" Sakura began, a guilty look upon her face. "Orochimaru said Sasuke would leave for power…but if you were here, that wouldn't happen, Itachi!" Sakura voice rose until she screamed the last part. Sakura lifted her head until crimson met emerald. "So please…Itachi, at least stay for Sasuke…"_

_Sakura ran toward him, having no control over her body at all. Her desire to keep him here seemed to take over her body and actions. Itachi's form disappeared in an instant before she could get near him. Sakura stopped, aware of the risks that she was taking by trying to keep him here. If she did succeed, this could be the very last chance she would ever see him._

_Sakura had never thought of the consequences of Itachi staying here after he had massacred most of the Uchiha clan. Her eyes narrowed in defeat, tears still falling. Sakura noticed Itachi outside the village gate, his back to her again. _

_"I understand, Itachi…" Sakura murmured softly, bile rising in her throat. She clenched her fists, her emerald eyes glazed with pain. _

_"I really wish…you didn't have to leave, Itachi." Sakura tried to rub the tears out of her eyes. Itachi remained silent, never turning back to her. "Is this the last time, I'll ever see you?" Sakura knew the consequences of asking that question. She may never see him again. He would forget about her in maybe a few years. He may have never loved her and had just used her all this time. _

_Itachi murmured something so softly, she couldn't even hear it. Sakura took another step forward, almost exiting the village. Sakura sniffed, tears rolling down even faster. "What did you say?" He murmured something again, a little louder. Sakura's eyes widened, her mouth opening slightly in surprise. _

_"Why do you have to leave?" Sakura felt her vision blurring as she cried harder. "No matter, what they say, I'll always love you! I promise…to find you someday and we'll be together!" The figure disappeared in a black blur before her eyes. Sakura fell to her knees as she broke down mentally and emotionally. _I promise…we'll be together someday.

* * *

Ino stared at Shikamaru with her eyes widening every second he reported more of his story. Ino felt like fainting. Everything seemed to be crumbling right before her. Icy blue eyes stared at the teammate in front of her, still speaking.

Everything was becoming clearer. Everything revealed. Everything that happened from the very beginning. Ino's mouth dropped open, tears dropping onto the ground. She was speechless.

"We have to tell her, we can't let this-" Ino started only to be stopped by Shikamaru's finger on her lips. Ino stopped instantly, sending him a questioning gaze.

"We cannot interfere with this. It was already going to happen." Shikamaru argued mechanically, his voice dull.

"She'll be hurt! I can't see her hurt anymore, Shikamaru!" Ino shot back helplessly. Shikamaru shook his head in disagreement. Ino stared at him, having the urge to run into the burning building.

"As I said, this is out of our hands." Shikamaru repeated gently, though firm. Ino fell back onto the grass, covering her face with her hands. Shikamaru stared at her in regret and pity. Shikamaru laid back on the grass, closing his eyes, just wanting to sleep. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't sleep.

Ino's muffled cries were enough to keep him awake.

* * *

_I need my savior._

* * *

Sakura woke up drowsily, though fully awake. The only reason she had waken up was that her senses had alerted her of danger. Sakura opened her emerald eyes, vision still blurry. She could feel heat behind her, but she didn't mind it.

Her gaze, though blurry, was gazing in front of her. Sakura stared straight ahead, anxiety along with shock setting in.

* * *

_Let my savior save me from the danger and darkness._

* * *

Red and black blurred before her, thinking her eyes had betrayed her. Sakura carefully pushed off her arms from the ground so she was in a sitting position. An explosion blasted from one of sides, though it didn't startle or scare her anymore.

All her previous memories were coming back to her like a massive tidal wave splashing over her. She wasn't aware who was in front of her, yet she had a pretty good guess.

* * *

_Not only from the darkness and the danger, but also from the pain._

* * *

Sakura felt a small burst of hope grow within her. Pain had dulled to a low ache, including the headache. A small smile formed upon her lips.

* * *

_Please keep the promise that you made to me so long ago.  
_

* * *

With newfound strength, she tried a few times to stand before she succeeded. "Thank you…" Sakura softly murmured, only for the one in front of her to hear. Sakura's vision cleared completely, revealing the one in front of her. Sakura coughed up a great amount of blood in front of her, falling back onto her knees but she still smiled.

* * *

_I know you will keep that promise cause…_

* * *

Sakura heard rustling, looking up to see the one turning around to face her. She looked up at him warmly, even though the pain was returning. The one bent down in front of her, ignoring the opponent that was shouting at them now. Even if the pain was wrapping around her, she still smiled. No matter what, she would smile for her savior.

* * *

_…you are the savior…_

* * *

Sakura felt lips descend down on her forehead, even if there was a small amount of blood smeared there. Emerald eyes continued to stare at the savior. No, No, not only the savior…

* * *

_…my savior…_

* * *

"Thank you for keeping your promise after all this time." Understanding spread across the savior's face, already knowing what she was talking about. The savior stood up, but not before murmuring something that didn't surprise her anymore.

The words echoed in her mind, as the pain completely took over. _If I make a promise to you, Sakura, I will always keep it. _Sakura watched _him_turn around to face the opponent, finally ready for the fight. The fight that would change their relationship and lives forever.

"Good luck…" She whispered softly, aware he wasn't listening to her anymore. _Yes…you are my savior, but not mine alone…_

* * *

_Uchiha Itachi._

* * *

**I already knew many of you would be very clever, and already have guessed who the savior would be. I am aware this may be a shorter chapter then usual, but this idea was stuck in my mind for the last few days! I just couldn't ignore it because it was the perfect for this far in the story. :) Anyways, I have decided this is the third to last chapter. Only two chapters left, who can believe it?**

**I really hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Now, I know I kinda of left a small cliffhanger, but at least we all know who the savior is now eh? I am quite happy now, since I am ready to start the next chapter! I really hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter . I certainly loved typing it up and posting it, lol.**

**Thank you very much for reading. I hope everyone is looking forward to the next chapter since it will be one to never forget. Who else can not believe this story is almost finished? I am actually shocked which some of my friends find very funny. **

**Anyways, I know that seemed maybe a little corny. I thought it was a little corny, even for me. Oh well, I am not changing this chapter now! I seemed to forget this a lot but i do apologize for any spelling and grammar errors! **

**I would like to thank all the people who have alerted, favorited, reviewed, and read this story! I was so happy when I saw I had so many reviews and hits! Reviews have always inspired me to work harder and faster on stories. **

**Please review!**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


	12. Chapter 12: Better For Our Team

**Recovering Lost Memories**

**After reading the most recent manga chapter, I about freaked out completely. If you read the manga, you would know what I mean. All I can say is that I never expected that to happen, lol. **

**Anyways, with that little matter aside, we are onto the second to last chapter. I know many people have been awaiting this chapter, myself included. After revising many times, this chapter is finally ready for viewing. :) **

**I am excited that this story is almost over! I really don't know why either. I guess it was a way to show respect and my love for the anime we all love, Naruto. Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I am certain I never will. **

**Onto the chapter now…**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Better For Our Team**

Itachi was aware of her gaze on him, but chose to ignore it. He was here now and that was all that mattered. However, he didn't feel too proud of himself for arriving so late. Itachi had seen Sakura's beaten up state with all the bruises and gashes.

Though he kept his promise to save her, he felt he had broke one small part of that promise. He had promised to save her from the darkness, the pain, and the danger, but he had been proven wrong after she had suffered so much pain. Even now, she suffered pain. Itachi glared at Sasuke coldly.

Even though Sakura's memory had been locked away for so long, he knew that Sasuke had caused her pain. Sasuke had left her also, but this was only because he wanted power to destroy Itachi. However, this did not excuse Itachi's own sins. He had always felt guilty for leaving Sakura back in the village, but now it only made him feel worse.

Long ago, she had broken through the walls he had purposely placed around himself to keep others away from his true emotions. Yet, after leaving, those walls were rebuilt and stronger. Now, they were crumbled away after seeing her like this. Sakura did not deserve such horrible treatment.

Sasuke backed away a few paces, aware of hatred radiating off from Itachi. He had never felt something so demonic in his whole life; this was even stronger than Orochimaru's power. Sasuke's surprise faded away, only revealing a cruel smirk. "Do you like Sakura's new makeover, Itachi?" Sasuke taunted darkly, his eyes flashing with the hint of mockery.

Itachi remained dead silent, crimson staring evenly at crimson. "I wasn't quite finished, but I guess I can always start on you sooner." Sasuke arrogantly remarked, leaning on his sword. Crimson flickered with rage until it receded back into it's blood red depths.

"Foolish little brother…" Itachi grabbed a kunai in each hand before Sasuke could blink. "You have really become like a true Uchiha…" Sasuke blinked, saying nothing. "…the type that I killed so long ago." Itachi's form disappeared, leaving only Sakura in his view.

Sakura glared at him, her eyes narrowed. Sasuke returned her glare, a smirk adorning his face. "Perhaps I have changed, to be just like father, ne?" Sasuke reached into his pouch, shaking his head in amusement. "I will revenge my family, Itachi. No matter what it takes." Sasuke withdrew a small pill, showing it off to Sakura.

"Solider pill…" Sakura narrowed her eyes further, her voice soft. "You could fight for days if-"

" If I eat this… The point exactly. No matter how weak I may get, this will keep me going." Without hesitation, Sasuke popped the small pill in his mouth and swallowed. Sakura backed away as far as she could without being burned by the growing flames behind her. The effect of the pills was immediate.

Sasuke straightened up, sheathing the sword. After all, he no longer needed to lean against it. Sakura watched as Sasuke's form blurred before her eyes until he disappeared completely from her sight. A growing fear flourished in the back of her mind as she watched their blurred forms exchange hits before her eyes. They were almost untraceable, but she could still see them.

Sakura felt a searing pain spread throughout her head causing her to let out a small, soft whimper. This fight seemed somewhat familiar. She clutched her head, ignoring the pain that exploded inside her arms and shoulders. Realization donned on her as she finally identified how this was familiar. Horror filled Sakura, not thinking about the consequences anymore.

All that mattered was what had happened in the past, did not happen now. "Stop!" Sakura wanted to scream, but no sound escaped her throat. An explosion filled the middle of the already flamed engulfed room, filling the lighted basement with dark, black smoke. She covered her mouth with her hands, trying to stop herself from coughing.

The smoke made her eyes water before she closed them. She opened them again, not wanting to miss any of the battle. Only smoke met her vision, her coughing becoming harsher. The whole situation seemed pointless and hopeless. She would die before she could even stop them.

Sakura swayed a bit before falling to her side. Pink hair fell over her eyes, barely shielding her from the deadly smoke. Pain spread across the side that hit the ground roughly. Sakura resisted the urge to cry out in pain as she felt her consciousness leaving her.

_I can't go on much longer…I can't keep…_ Another explosion sounded from above her, her eyes widened a bit. She noticed the smoke was beginning to lift, even if a little. She kept her hands covered over her mouth even if the smoke was slowly exiting the basement. A swooshing sound sounded above her before she could detect it.

Sakura twisted her head carefully, trying to avoid pain as she gazed up at the smoke covered ceiling. Sakura's mouth opened in awe and astonishment with her hands still clasped protectively across her mouth. Emerald eyes widened in confusion and wonder.

"SASUKE! SAKURA-CHAN!" The voice yelled as the figure fell through the smoke. Sakura could feel her lips forming a small smile, as the figure landed near her with a thump.

"Naruto…" At the sound of his name, the blonde turned around with a half serious, half relieved look on his face. Naruto rushed over to her before crouching down next to her, noticing her injured state. Sakura blinked at him when he embraced her softly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, Sakura-chan. I couldn't detect you chakra source, but the smoke seeping through the broken wall and…" Naruto spoke too quickly for her to understand anything that he was saying. She placed a hand on his mouth, quieting him.

"I understand, Naruto." Sakura's gaze lingered on him for a moment before darting back to the battlefield. Naruto picked her up carefully, bridal-style. She could detect the hatred auras radiating off from two locations before she could see where they were coming from in the basement. Itachi stood on one side with tear marks adorning his cloak while Sasuke stood on the opposite side with long gashes across his one side of his face and arms.

Sakura's eyelids dropped a little, feeling drowsiness fill her. "Naruto…You have to promise me something." Sakura groggily said, her fists clenching unconsciously.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her, his voice filled with worry. She was aware of his gaze on her, but she did not attempt to look back at him. Her gaze was transfixed on the two still shinobi in front of them.

"Promise me…" Sakura coughed out blood onto the floor in front of them. "No matter what, we will not leave this battlefield until this fight is over." Naruto nodded slowly, understanding what she meant. "Also, don't let me fall asleep."

* * *

Shikamaru laid awake, feeling anxiety grow. Ino's muffled cries grew louder, which was one of two reasons why he couldn't fall asleep. Despite all the things that happened in the last few days, he couldn't fall asleep. Especially those haunting words he had listened to in growing horror not too long ago.

"We can't let it happen, Shikamaru!" Ino repeated again, her voice filled with helplessness. Her voice shook as she spoke her useless speeches to him, trying to make him help her.

"As I said before, Ino, whether we do anything or not…It will happen." Shikamaru explained gently, looking up at the clouds. If there were ever a time he wanted to float with the clouds, today would have to be the day. No worries could reach him there, and he would be carefree just like those puffy white clouds that drifted wherever the wind carried them.

"Can't we-"

"No, Ino. No matter what happens, it will end the same." Shikamaru repeated firmly, a little harsher than usual. Ino's hands dropped to her sides as she gazed at him with teary eyes. "It's one of those things that you really wish that you could change…but you just can't no matter how much you want it changed. All you can do is watch and hope that it won't turn out the way it's supposed to even if you know deep down it will."

Ino clenched her fists and slammed them onto the ground. She repeated the process repeatedly but the guilt and helplessness grew more and more every time. "I'm sorry, Ino. I really am, but there is nothing we can do." _There's nothing anyone can do… _Even if he didn't say it, the thought hung in the air. Ino tried to blink away the tears but to no avail.

"You say we should just give up, aren't you?"

"No, I'm saying that's all we can do."

* * *

"Are you aware this is the end, Itachi?" Sasuke asked, his face with grim determination.

"Yes, I am aware of this, little brother." Itachi remarked indifferently, racing towards Sasuke without warning. Sasuke blocked Itachi's roundhouse kick with his knee as he unsheathed his sword to slice Itachi's shoulder. Itachi lifted his kunai to block the sword, parrying with the other kunai into Sasuke side. Sasuke hissed in pain, his eyes narrowing.

"Whoever exceeds this point willed be deemed victor of this battle." Sasuke growled out, his Sharingan glaring evenly at Itachi. Itachi shook his head in disagreement before removing the bloodied kunai, ready to strike again.

"Perhaps so, but they will have the burden of also having darkness consume them eventually to join the loser in hell." Itachi remarked, watching Sasuke dodge his next strike carefully. Sasuke's attempt to stop Itachi's strike was too late, as Sasuke grabbed the kunai's sharp edges to stop the kunai from digging into his side again. The kunai broke open the skin between the fingers, drawing blood. "Then again, who's to say anyone will actually win this fight?"

Itachi's lifted leg dropped back to the ground briefly, before jumping back with both kunais still in hand. Sasuke stayed where he was, wiping the blood from his fingers onto his white robe sleeve. "Someone has to win, Itachi. Someone always wins a fight." Sasuke drawled, his grip around the sword tightening. "Besides, this battle will have to end here, correct?"

"This battle may be our last, but that does not mean one of us will win." Itachi and Sasuke ran back towards one another at speed so great, they were barely visible to the normal untrained human eye. They were blurs that only showed up for one second, and then were gone in an instant.

"Are you saying both of us will die?" Sasuke tried to punch Itachi in the stomach, but Itachi retaliated with a kunai that jabbed into Sasuke's shoulder, numbing it instantly. Itachi didn't respond, his gaze emotionless now. The hate aura had diminished some, but was still radiating strongly. Sasuke struggled in Itachi's grip, frustration filling Sasuke.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING, ITACHI?!" Sasuke snarled, crimson flaring with hatred and disbelief.

Sasuke stepped back a pace while forcibly pulling out the kunai, throwing it onto the floor. _My arm is useless…I have to… _One set of crimson eyes flickered towards a certain pink kunoichi, who was currently in the arms of an old friend. A cruel smirk formed on his face as he looked back at Itachi.

"Tell me, Itachi. What is the point of keeping Sakura with you, if you don't love her?" Sasuke watched uncertainty and anger flicker across the older Uchiha's crimson depths. "If you haven't noticed, she wants someone to love her, but you can't do that, now can you?" Itachi tensed, his body rigid. Sasuke's smirk widened while his glowed with wicked amusement.

Sasuke withdrew a smoke bomb and a paper bomb wrapped kunai before Itachi could react. Sasuke's form disappeared before Itachi's eyes as Sasuke threw the smoke bomb down and the kunai towards Itachi in the smoke cover. Itachi braced himself with his arms crossed against his chest to protect himself. The blow knocked Itachi clear across the basement, his body skidding against the concrete floor.

He let out a grunt of pain, trying to focus where Sasuke had gone. Itachi coughed briefly, feeling a small bit of blood dribble down his chin. Itachi stood up without too much effort, restoring his balance as he took in the scene in front of him.

Naruto was currently on the floor on his stomach, head down. Naruto growled, his voice low with fury as he twisted around to face the one who had knocked him away from Sakura.

Sakura laid on the floor, her body sprawled out. Itachi could see her determination not to be afraid, with her glowering at Sasuke with the strength she had left. Sasuke crouched near her, a kunai against Sakura's neck, barely grazing the skin. Emerald eyes stared at the floor, eyes blank of emotion.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered, his voice soft. Naruto's blue cerulean eyes hardened on Sasuke. "What the hell happened to you, Sasuke?" Naruto yelled in fury and utter confusion, his eyes narrowed in pain. Sasuke didn't respond, his focus entirely on Itachi.

"Tell me, Itachi. If I kill her, will you care?" Sasuke asked, his tight on the kunai tightening. Itachi coldly stared at Sasuke, crimson flaring. "No wait…you can't care, can you? You admitted years ago that emotions were useless, so why would you care now?" Sharingan clashed with Sharingan.

"We can both agree then, we don't need this annoying burden." Sakura froze, her body feeling completely numb. _Annoying… Burden… _Sakura felt tears sting her eyes as they ran down the side of her cheek and onto the floor. Sasuke's kunai cut into her throat slightly, drawing a small amount of blood.

"Sasuke, stop! That's Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out, his voice choked by tears. _We're Team 7! We're a team! Teammates aren't supposed to hurt one another, let alone kill each other! _Naruto realized at last, that there was no hope of retrieving the old Sasuke. No matter how much he tried, the old Team 7 would never join peacefully again.

Sasuke continued to watch Itachi, his hand ready to slice Sakura's throat at any time. "No objection, Itachi?" Sasuke maliciously smiled, his face glowing with wicked pleasure. "Let's just end it then…" Sasuke announced louder, his voice filled with malice.

Sakura closed her eyes, just wanting everything to end. _Maybe…it would be for the better. Please Naruto, Itachi, just get out of here before the ceiling collapses on us all._

Naruto sprang up, stumbling a little before sprinting towards Sasuke. "No! Sasuke, don't!" Naruto cried as he tried to reach them. He could feel his blood pumping through his veins as he ran as fast as he possibly could, but no matter how fast he ran, everything seemed to slow down.

Sasuke replaced the kunai before anyone could blink, replacing the bloodied kunai with another paper bomb wrapped kunai. Sakura seemed immune to Naruto's cries, her body motionless. She may have been breathing, but it almost looked as if she was already dead. Pain gripped Naruto's heart he called out her name again and again with no avail.

_Hopefully, Itachi and Naruto will get out of here…even if I don't._

Without warning, Sasuke threw the paper bomb, but not towards the target that they had expected. Naruto's eyes widened, his reactions too slow as the paper bomb sailed towards him. Emerald eyes shot open, hearing the kunai zoom past her with great force. Not thinking clearly, Sakura sat up as she screamed Naruto's name. "Get out of the way, Naruto!"

Pain exploded through her back at the sudden movement, causing her to cry out in pain. "NARUTO!" Naruto attempted to jump out of the way, but the kunai hit the ground before he could move.

Sakura watched in growing horror as wind and smoke blew past her. Without thinking, she enhanced a punch with the last of chakra and turned toward Sasuke with her fist drawn back. Before she could even force the punch forward, she heard a sound that sent fear coursing through her body. The chirping of one thousand birds rang through her ears, indicating one of most fearful sounds of the shinobi world.

Emerald glazed over with fear and shock, but grim determination. Sakura rose to her feet, ignoring the pain that shook her body. Sakura and Sasuke drew back their fists further before punching with all the strength they had left.

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction, noticing pink and green chakra merging that glowed around Sakura's fist. _Sakura!_Sakura and Sasuke let out war cries, their cries echoing around the room. Itachi formed hand signs, disappearing instantly.

The ceiling above them groaned, parts breaking off and falling around them. The smoke cleared, revealing Naruto, who was dragging his body toward Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto's left eye was swollen shut, most of his left side bleeding heavily. Though his now poor eyesight, he could see the green and pink chakra fully encasing Sakura.

_You better win, Sakura. We may never bring Sasuke back to be with us, but that doesn't mean… _Naruto stopped his thoughts, focusing on the fight in front of him. He believed in Sakura because even if Sasuke did have power, she had strength. It didn't matter how powerful Sasuke was because Sakura was stronger than him.

"Sakura…" Naruto whispered brokenly, his voice choked by stinging tears. "Team 7 may never be the same again…but please…" Naruto's whispering softened, his voice lowering. "Kill him." Naruto's vision blurred, his eyes closing slowly. His eyes rolled back, showing only white, before his head fall to the ground and his body stopped moving. Darkness fell over him before he could watch his plea answered.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke slammed their punches into one another, both wincing at the pain but didn't budge. The glowing blue electric chakra burned Sakura's hand, pain exploding up her arm. Sasuke pushed forward, but Sakura stood her ground with only a grimace on her face.

Sasuke growled in frustration, his face pulled back in a snarl. _Why hasn't she lost yet? She's weak! She can't possibly- _Sasuke's eyes widened, noticing the pink and green chakra glowing around Sakura. Sakura hadn't noticed yet, but it was all in due time.

Sasuke and Sakura increased their force, both growling at each other. "Hey, Sasuke…" Sakura whispered, her voice soft yet threatening. Sakura stepped forward causing Sasuke to lock his knees in place. "I thought you said long ago you wouldn't let your precious ones get hurt anymore…" Sasuke's eyes narrowed in understanding, his eyebrows knitting in frustration.

"Sakura…" He growled roughly, trying to increase his force of the Chidori but simply couldn't. Even though he had eaten the solider pill, something had gone wrong. Why was Sakura this powerful? How could she possibly be winning at this point? "You aren't precious to me anymore, and neither is Naruto."

Emerald and Crimson clashed, both glowing with unknown strength and power. "How are you so damn powerful now?!" Sasuke snapped at her, his face growing more demonic by the second. _He's a monster now…only because he has become too obsessed with obtaining power. _Sakura could feel more pain exploding in her arm, her body shaking frequently.

Sakura closed her eyes, gathering any chakra she could into fist. _You're strong. _Sakura's eyes snapped open in shock, her mouth opening slightly. A confident, understanding smile formed on her face as her eyes focused on Sasuke.

_"I know you're strong, Sakura." Naruto grinned at her, his eyes shining. Sakura smiled halfheartedly, her head slightly tilted with contentment. _

_"Thank you-"_

_"Sakura…" Sakura blinked, wondering why he had interrupted her. Sakura noticed the faraway look in his eyes, understanding what he was thinking about. "Everyone thinks Team 7 will never be together peacefully. If Sasuke ever…" Naruto's voice faded away, the grin on his face instantly gone._

_"Naru-"_

_"No, Sakura!" Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. "Please promise me, if it ever comes to it…That if Sasuke ever tries to kill us, please kill him if I can't." Sakura's eyes widened, her mouth open in shock. _

_"What?! Are you saying that you're giving up on Sasuke?" Sakura gazed at Naruto with worry. Naruto smiled sadly, his mind elsewhere. _

_"Just promise me, Sakura. Team 7 would be better off without him if he tries to kill us. It just proves that Sasuke will never think of us as teammates, but of obstacles in the way of killing Itachi."_

_Sakura stood, speechless. She understood what he said, but it was the truth._He made the promise to bring Sasuke back, but now I am ready to make a promise I can keep to him. _"I promise." Sakura smiled a true smile, her eyes softening. Naruto halfheartedly returned the smile, his eyes narrowed in pain. _

_"Thank you, Sakura. You have no idea what that means to me." _

"I'm not powerful, Sasuke." Sakura whispered softly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, not fully understanding. "I'm strong! Stronger than you'll ever be!" Sakura pushed forward with her fist, hearing Sasuke's bones in his arm break. His eyes widened in shock as he felt his arm forced back.

He felt pain explode throughout his arm as it was pushed farther back. "No…" Sakura's arm curved, aiming right for the chest. Sasuke's Chidori faded away, the blue chakra vanishing. "No, No, No! You're supposed to be weak! Weak!" Sasuke screamed, his voice rising. Sakura's fist slammed through Sasuke's chest, smashing through his rib cage and the heart, and coming out through the other side.

Blood spilled out of the hole in Sasuke's body, his face paling. The pink and green chakra began diminishing, but Sakura didn't notice. Blood dribbled down Sasuke's mouth, running down his chin. Sakura pulled her hand out and the body fell.

Sakura stared at the body, her body trembling. "That's…for Naruto." Sakura whispered as her vision blurred. Her legs gave out as she fell backwards. Her eyes closed as her back hit the blood stained ground. Before she could feel anything else, blacked filled her vision.

She had said she didn't want to miss the battle. Sakura had her wish answered, and now...

The darkness that awaited her before the fight called to her one last time before she finally...answered.

* * *

**WOW! One chapter left! I feel really happy to finally have this chapter done! It took a lot of work since I was like, "Argh, it's too short." Well…It got longer, lol. I will make the other one tomorrow, and then we will find out what happens! How will this story end?!!??!!**

**Thank you very much for reviewing and reading this story! If I had any cookies, I would give them all to you guys! (Note to self: Go get cookies for readers and reviewers!) **

**I really hope that wasn't too gory… I was wondering, "What if it is way too gory?!" Then I just decided to tone it down a little, so it wasn't the bad…I hope. **

**Who is ready for the final chapter? ME! Just need to go type it up and post it! **

**Did everyone like this chapter? I really hope so cause this one was giving me a small writer's block. I was convinced since you guys really wanted it up (myself included).**

**Please review :). Thanks for reading!**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


	13. Chapter 13: Awaited Future

**Recovering Lost Memories**

**Here we are, everyone! The very last chapter of this story is ready for reading! I never thought this story would be such a big hit. This story has became my personal fav among my three other stories. It is probably my best I've ever written, but there are more ahead. **

**I was so happy when I heard you all liked this story. Thank you very much for the feedback and the awesome reviews! They inspired me to do better, and I guess I improved in my writing with this story. **

**Anyways, who's ready for the final chapter:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, there would be ItaSaku in there!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Awaiting Future**

Ino sat silently, her form still. "Is it over…?" Ino whispered, her focus completely on the building ahead. She had seen green and pink chakra exploded out of the building before disappearing from her sight. _Sakura? Was that you? _

"…" Shikamaru stared in disbelief at the crumbling building. There wasn't much left of it, and his growing worry for the two most precious teammates of Konoha were still somewhere inside. Shikamaru sighed wearily, his mind racing with all the possibilities of what was happening in the hideout.

Shikamaru's gaze fell on Neji, who was still sleeping despite everything. Shikamaru could see Neji's shallow breathing, which worried him more than necessary. Neji groaned in his sleep, turning his back on Shikamaru. _I'm sorry, Neji. I'm sorry I was a horrible leader…again._

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed, his wounds aching again. _I guess…I need to train more before I can lead again. _Shikamaru sighed again, his gaze drifting back to the ruined hideout. _Sakura, Naruto…Get out of there before you both kill yourselves. _Shikamaru blinked. _And Itachi, you better make sure Sakura doesn't get hurt. _

The wind softly blew beside Ino and Shikamaru, bringing leaves across their line of vision. One leaf caught Ino's attention, the leaf blowing across her vision of the building. Ino's hair blew wildly around with the wind as her eyes widened when the leaf passed. A figure stood before them, still and composed.

Shikamaru stood up, evenly with the figure. Ino felt the corners of her lips twitch slightly, resisting the urge to smile. Ino stood as well, standing beside Shikamaru. "Where's Sakura and Naruto, Itachi?" Itachi blinked at them, before his crimson gaze set on Ino.

"Sakura needs healing, and so does Naruto." Itachi stated calmly, his gaze flickered with impatience. _He can't just say he needs help… _Ino thought before sighing. Ino took a step forward, her hand out reached.

"Take me to them." Ino replied, knowing fully well, there was no time to waste. Without hesitation, Itachi took her hand and formed hand signs with the other.

"Good luck, Ino. Bring Sakura and Naruto back." Shikamaru whispered softly, causing Ino to turn around her head towards him and smile confidently.

Ino's icy blue eyes glowed with determination as leaves revolved around them. "I will, Shikamaru! Please take care of Neji and Kakashi while I'm gone." Shikamaru and Ino exchanged one final glance before the leaves swirled around them too fast to see Ino and Itachi.

Shikamaru put up his hands in front of him, protecting himself from the wind and the blowing leaves. He closed his eyes for only a second before opening them. His hands fell down to his sides as he noticed Ino and Itachi were gone just like the leaves.

* * *

Itachi and Ino appeared in the basement, already scanning the area for Sakura and Naruto. Finding Naruto, Ino ran towards him until she slid on her knees near him. Itachi, on the other hand, made his way to where Sakura was unconsciousness near Sasuke's motionless body. Itachi sank to his knees near Sakura, his crimson gaze on his fallen younger brother.

_You truly did have hatred, except it wasn't directed completely towards me. You were more foolish than I had ever thought. _Itachi's eyes narrowed in silence as he picked up Sakura's unconscious body bridal-style. _Your teammates, friends, were your enemies to you only because they were obstacles to defeating me. _Itachi stood soundlessly, feeling something close to pity towards his younger brother.

_You were too blind to realize your teammates could help you kill me, but in the end, you attempted to destroy them because you thought of them of burdens instead. _Itachi bowed his head in silence as memories of their childhood ran through his mind. Itachi remained in silence, knowing he did not have much time to escape left. _We will meet again, Sasuke. _

Itachi turned around, not looking back once as he began to walk away. _In the hell that awaits us both, Sasuke, perhaps, we may possibly reach peace and agreement in the end. _Itachi closed his eyes, his face emotionless. _Maybe…just maybe…_

_We can truly be brothers there._

* * *

Ino molded her hands with chakra, trying to stop Naruto's left side from bleeding anymore. Her eyes were narrowed in determination, entirely focused on healing Naruto as best as she possibly could. The bleeding was decreasing slowly, Naruto's face returning some color yet still very pale. _Naruto…we need a great Hokage, and we can't lose him here. _

Ino increased her chakra flow as she continued to stitch his wounds up carefully. After a few minutes, she heard footsteps walking towards her, but didn't look up. This process was too delicate to lose focus. She wouldn't risk Naruto dying now.

"We need to get out of here. This ceiling is going to collapse and the fire has almost covered the whole floor." Ino stopped, bandaging Naruto as best she could. Ino nodded as she grasped Naruto's hand, holding it firmly.

"Let's go." Ino grabbed Itachi's sleeve with her other hand as their forms began to disappear. Ino noticed Sasuke's body, cold and motionless. _May you rest in peace, Uchiha Sasuke. Hopefully, Team 7 will live on without you. _Ino thought with her head bowed.

_Team 7 _will_live on._

_Even if you don't._

* * *

Shikamaru watched several parts of the building explode, some of its pieces landing only a few meters from them. His body stiffened, his eyes searching for Ino or Itachi. _No…Don't tell me that they didn't make it! _Shikamaru searched frantically, his mind began to panic.

After a few minutes of searching with only his eyes, Shikamaru bolted forward. The building was surrounded by smoke now, as one last explosion took place. His eyes widened as he stopped dead, putting his hands up to shield himself.

Smoke flew past him, forcing him back. He struggled as he fought the wind, resisting the urge to close his eyes. The wind rustled his clothes as he was blown back further. He winced as a sharp edged brick grazed his side, tearing his shirt.

Shikamaru dared to look back, to see Kakashi and Neji still safe and sound. They were both still lying down, asleep. He turned back, as he stepped forward, testing whether he could run forward anymore or not.

The smoke cleared slightly and the wind disappeared after a few minutes as Shikamaru inched his way towards the destroyed hideout. When the smoke cleared around the hideout, his eyes widened. He blinked, not really believing it, but he knew it was true.

Nothing was left of the building, only a huge crater. Shikamaru dropped down into the crater, sliding down into the middle. The sky flashed with lightning, dark clouds beginning to blow in lazily. A raindrop splashed onto Shikamaru's nose, but he ignored it.

Shikamaru searched once more around the crater before jumping out of the crater. All the possibilities ran through his mind, but none seemed anywhere near the truth. He was only trying to convince himself that they were safe and injured, but still alive. Shikamaru bowed his head, his eyelids dropping halfway. _We have lost so much. Konoha has lost its best shinobi, trustworthy or not. _

Shikamaru silently walked back towards Neji and Kakashi as the rain began to pour on him. He could feel tears threatening to fall, but he simply couldn't cry. His gaze was set on the ground, his mind still trying to find one logical possibility that they were alive. Perhaps, there would never be an explanation. Maybe this would remain an unknown mystery just like other cases in the Leaf Village.

When he reached his other two teammates, they were just beginning to wake up. Kakashi groaned in pain, his eyes searching for some hidden enemy. Neji looked up at Shikamaru, confusion etched across his face. Shikamaru merely shook his head, his head still bowed. There were no words to say. They both knew what Shikamaru couldn't say.

A mismatched pair of eyes dulled, a hint of disbelief and sorrow showing briefly. Shikamaru felt grief grip his heart as he saw Kakashi grow quiet. Kakashi stood up silently, ignoring his aching wounds. He placed the headband over his Sharingan eye, and started to walk away without a word.

_I knew Team 7 was doomed from the start…but I was too naïve to let myself believe it. _Kakashi thought dully as he walked slowly towards the direction of the Leaf Village. _I knew I shouldn't have let any of them leave the village. Team 7 was destined to fail and fall to ruins. _

He was hardly aware of his surroundings, barely able to hear Neji and Shikamaru's silently walking behind him. Kakashi could feel darkness setting in as he continued to tread forward. Was it the same darkness his team had witnessed when they experienced their deaths?

Thunder roared across the sky almost as if the sky itself was declaring war. Kakashi simply didn't hear it anymore. He was too focused on the memories of his most precious teammates. Everything seemed to wash over him like an unstoppable raging flood. All the memories played over and over, never stopping. It seemed too real for reality.

Maybe that was what Team 7 was. Too real for reality. Or in other words, just simply,

A myth.

* * *

**One Week Later **

Tsunade sat silently at her desk as she listened to the returned team's report. Shikamaru repeated everything mechanically, his thoughts elsewhere. His voice was emotionless and unusually soft. Tsunade could see the dull looks in each of their eyes, the lifeless, cold gaze.

Kakashi leaned against the wall, his head down in silence. Tsunade couldn't recall the last time he had said a word, or if he had said anything at all. "Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, and Uzumaki Naruto are most likely dead." Shikamaru continued solemnly, his body rigid.

"In other words, this mission was a massive failure, correct?" Tsunade blinked at him, her eyes slightly duller. Shikamaru listened silently without emotion. Tsunade stood up, and walked towards the door to the hallway. "I want you all to report to the hospital. I can see some of you need healing." Tsunade added to Kakashi as she looked over to him, "There will be no arguments."

Kakashi stood stiffly, following Tsunade and the others slowly. Tsunade could tell he had no motivation anymore, just like many years ago…

In a few minutes, they were inside the hospital, walking down one hallway. Shizune had join them, walking beside Tsunade. Tsunade and Shizune were talking, but the others didn't bother listening. How could they be talking after all that had happened? Was it true what Itachi had said?

_"If Tsunade is willing to send shinobi to stop Naruto and Kakashi from saving their teammates, then she must not care about Sakura's safety." Itachi stood silently, his eyes narrowed. He turned around, his gazing sweeping over Kabuto's motionless, dead body. "She sees trouble, and she just wants it to solve itself. Yet, this is not the way to deal with things. Tsunade will have to learn that to be a true Hokage."_

Tsunade and Shizune stopped, and opened one of the doors in the hallway before walking in. Kakashi blinked dully while Neji walked in silently with his eyes on the ground. Shikamaru followed behind the rest of them, closing the door behind him quietly.

The room consisted of a few small wooden chairs along closed windows at the far end of the room. Two hospital beds stood along each other with a half drawn white curtain blocking the other side of the room. The windows showed the storming weather outside, with the raindrops streaming down the window. Shikamaru could see Tsunade tense and her hands clench into fists.

Dead silence ensued as they noticed someone else was in the room. Shizune and Tsunade exchanged a glance before Shizune stepped toward the half-drawn curtain soundlessly. Her hand gripped the curtain before drawing it back quickly, revealing someone that left everyone in numbing shock and disbelief. The darkened figure leaned against the window, its on Tsunade.

Shikamaru shoved himself forward, ready to attack with a kunai already in hand. His eyes widened, before a grim smile appeared on his face. "Perhaps the savior wasn't a savior after all." Kakashi bitterly said, his eyes on the figure.

Uchiha Itachi stood before them, as real as can be. Only a week ago, everyone had believed that the infamous s-ranked ninja was killed in the explosion but now that seemed like the distant past. His crimson gaze was locked on Tsunade's. "I thought you were dead, Uchiha…Where are the others? Or…did you save yourself instead of saving the one you supposedly cared for?" Tsunade stepped forward, her voice low.

"You take me as selfish, Tsunade. Perhaps, in your old age, you have become blind." Itachi lifted a hand and pointed towards the two beds beside him. On one of the beds laid a young man wearing an orange jumpsuit with yellow, spiky hair. His breathing was slow and relaxed, his eyes closed to the world.

Several large bandages encircled his waist with a small ointment patch covering his left eye. Despite the injuries, he looked relaxed and well. Shikamaru could only watch in awe as the man began to wake up, his one uncovered cerulean eye blinking dazedly at the ceiling. "Naruto…" Kakashi whispered, his voice slightly alive with awe and shock.

The other bed was closer to Itachi, with a pink haired woman as its occupant. Shikamaru hadn't noticed until now that the sheets were blood stained, hardly any white showing at all. The facial expression on the woman's face was clearly calmness and slightly peaceful. Shikamaru heard Kakashi take a small intake of breath before walking forward to the two injured teammates.

"Sakura…Naruto…" Kakashi stared at Naruto, who was lifting his head to cast a small lopsided grin at him. He forced himself to smile with tears threatening to spill. If he had lived this long without crying, he certainly didn't want to frighten of worry his teammates. "How was the fight, Naruto?" Kakashi asked softly as he placed a hand on Naruto's head and tussled his hair.

"I-It was alright, K-Kakashi-senpai. Too bad you w-weren't there to see it." Naruto answered, his voice low and raspy.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Naruto." Kakashi turned to the unconscious woman. "I wish I could've helped, Sakura." From head to toe, Sakura was covered with burn marks and large gashes. He could see several bandages over more severe marks, which worried him slightly. He hadn't noticed before, but one of Sakura's fist was deeply scratched up and still bleeding.

He blinked, his thoughts immediately thinking of Sasuke. Itachi noticed Kakashi's darkened gaze, and bowed his head slightly. "He's dead, Kakashi." Kakashi turned toward him, his uncovered eye widened. Itachi showed no emotions, his crimson gaze analyzing Kakashi's reaction. "Sakura killed him."

Kakashi's head twisted back to Sakura, his eye searching her face for something. _Sakura…killed Sasuke? I never thought she was strong…_Kakashi stood up, and made his way to exit the door. _…but I guess someone has to be for this team. I don't think even I would have the strength to believe in this team anymore. _

Right before Kakashi placed a hand on the doorknob, the door opened revealing the last survivor of the explosion at the Akatsuki hideout. Shikamaru and Tsunade turned their heads as they heard a small scream and a crash. The tips of Shikamaru's lips twitched, until they formed a smile. He bent his head, and couldn't help but send a small prayer in gratitude.

Yamanaka Ino blinked up at Kakashi then at the fallen tray beside her. A few pieces of fruit and medicine were scattered near the tray. Ino sighed, and got up. "We made it." Ino said, slightly smiling. Shikamaru heard weary sighs around him, and the tense atmosphere lift. Everyone had survived.

Kakashi stepped aside and allowed Ino in. Shikamaru noticed Kakashi's expression and couldn't help but smile faintly. Ino had seen it too, and sighed in relief. Kakashi swiftly left the room with hands in his pockets, but he walked away with more life. _I'm not the only who believes Team 7 will live on… _Ino's soft icy blue gaze shifted towards Itachi and Sakura. _Perhaps, we have many more things that live on as well…_

* * *

**Three Months Later **

Sakura smiled at Naruto who stood proudly in front of the people of Leaf Village on the roof of the Hokage Tower. Naruto grinned down at the people, as they gazed at him in amazement and awe. Many people were cheering, including Sakura, as he placed on the hat of Hokage. The white robes he wore billowed slightly with the wind as people cheered louder and shouted, "Believe it!"

Sakura sighed wearily as a familiar chakra signature revealed itself next to her. She turned her head, with a warm smile on her face. Itachi wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. Sakura leaned against him, feeling her strength draining away already.

Her injuries had taken a major toll on her, but she had recovered quite well. Itachi had taken great care while she was unconscious the first few weeks, the same with Ino and Naruto. Naruto had tried to thank him, but just was simply speechless. Ino smiled and thanked him gratefully, but Itachi only nodded to her. Itachi wouldn't accept Sakura's gratitude since he still believed he had broken part of the promise he had made to her long ago.

Sakura glanced up at Itachi, who was still gazing at Naruto. Itachi still wore his Akatsuki cloak and the slashed headband, which Sakura had made no objection to. The Akatsuki had not been heard of since the hideout had been destroyed. Many people still believed the Leader and several other members had survived, including Sakura and Naruto. Though Naruto had asked Itachi briefly where their whereabouts may be, Itachi merely ignored him.

Sakura knew that Itachi had given up on catching Naruto and extracting the Kyuubi, for secretly fearing Sakura would hate him and try to kill him. She knew she had no chance in killing him, and she hoped it would never come to that. She had lost him once before, and she couldn't bear with it again.

Naruto's gaze swept over Sakura and Itachi with a grateful smile on his face. Naruto gave the thumbs-up pose to everyone, before delivering his speech. "Thank you, everyone. Really, thank you." Naruto started his eyes shining with gratefulness towards the crowd.

"All I can really say is that believe in your dreams…and cherish your memories. Your dreams and your memories are probably the most important things that will always be with you." Naruto bent his down slightly, feeling a memory already appearing in his mind. He looked up, down towards Itachi and Sakura with Kakashi standing behind them.

It seemed too real to be true, but he just smiled at them silently. Even if Itachi did look like Sasuke, Naruto knew deep down they would never be alike one another. Naruto smiled bitterly, as he felt one tear stream down his face.

Sakura could see the tear, even if Naruto was trying to hide it. She stared down at the ground, before feeling Itachi turning her around gently to walk away. Sakura clasped her hand to his before they started down the crowded main street. She was aware of Naruto's gaze on her, Kakashi's too.

Once they were near the gate, they stopped and looked back at Naruto standing on the Hokage Tower. His gaze was still on them, not on the crowd anymore. A silent understanding was exchanged between them before Naruto made his way toward the edge of the building. Kakashi turned around and started towards Itachi and Sakura with a small smile upon his mask covered lips.

Team 7 was shattered once. Many parts were lost, but new ones were found to repair the shattered team. The three original teammates may wish that old parts were found and repaired with them, but they know this is not reality.

Naruto looked up at the sky, then down at the crowd. He jumped without thinking, and landed near Kakashi. The crowd cheered more, many of the people smiling and laughing contently. As they both reached Sakura and Itachi, the crowd turned to face them briefly.

Naruto exchanged knowing glances at each of them, before exiting the village with Kakashi. Sakura and Itachi watched them, their gaze upon the backs of their teammates. Before Sakura could walk after them, one memory surfaced to her thoughts. The day that Itachi had left her seemed to be burned into her memory, but she had tried to forget.

Itachi noticed and turned her around to face him. Sakura's gaze darted away, forcing a smiling onto her features. Without warning, Itachi embraced her and kissed her softly on the lips. Emerald eyes shot open, then closed. She returned the kiss, knowing if he did ever leave her, he would return.

They broke the kiss before exchanging one final glance with each other. Sakura smiled and Itachi smirked before they both exited the gates together. Kakashi and Naruto slowed to walk side by side with them.

_Everything is as it should be… _Kakashi thought, his mind set on the future. He did not need to dwell on the past as he had for so many years. _After all, Team 7 has been reborn. _

_Sasuke, we won't forget you and you will never be replaced, but I think Itachi will be a greater ally and teammate than you ever would be._Naruto thought, as he looked up at the sky again. _Not only an ally and teammate, but perhaps a friend someday…_

_Team 7 was shattered once. _Sakura glanced around at her teammates. _However…I have a feeling that won't happen again. I think…We're stronger than before. We're repaired once and for all…_

The sun was beginning to set on their world. Not just their world, but also the past. Sakura hadn't dwelled on her memories from long ago. Naruto's words about cherishing your memories and holding them close may be true…but sometimes memories are just meant to be lost. Recovering them may be hard, but they are _never_ truly lost until you forget them completely.

Yes…we need our memories, but there is also the future. The future of the reborn Team 7 was promising. Sakura and Itachi's future relationship also showed great promise…

Ah, yes, the awaited future…

…

…

…

That's something you can look forward to cherishing as a great memory one day.

* * *

**…It's over!! That took me forever to think up…but I loved it! –at the point of speechlessness- …Did everyone like it? I really hope so…**

**I thought the ending was a little out there, but I thought it fit in with the story. **

**I am sorry guys; there will be no sequel with this one. It simply ends here. All we know is Team 7 is finally joined together…and ItaSaku rules!! If there are any Sasuke lovers out there, I am terribly sorry for killing off Sasuke in here. I am a Sasuke fan but well, I just like Itachi more. :)**

_**August 18, 2008 Update:**_** The paragraph above may not apply much longer. A poll is posted in my profile until about October or November that will help give me an idea if most readers would like a sequel to this story or not. Most likely, if the 'yes' votes win, then the next part of this story will probably be a one-shot or if I have a good idea, a full out sequel. Please feel free to participate in the poll. **

**Anyways, thank you all for reading and reviewing :) You all deserve cookies! –showers readers and reviewers with cookies- **

**Please review everyone since I really want to know if the ending was alright. Especially if the story was good, bad, etc. **

**I will start updating my other story, ****Why Do You Fight For Love? **** I look forward to seeing how that story turns out as well. I guess we'll see, won't we? By the way, I will probably post my newest story in maybe…a few weeks, I think? Story: ****A True Cherry Blossom Warrior **

**For more details, just check my profile. It will explain most of everything. **

**See ya guys later!**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


End file.
